Une aide inespérée
by la miss35
Summary: C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 2: Prologue

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peu venir la lumière, quand des personne disparuent refons surface por venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**_Prologue:_**

_18 Mai 1997, bureau d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'homme assit derrière son bureau se sent vieux. La tête plongée dans sa pensine, Dumbledore soupire, il relève lentement la tête et se tourne vers son phénix qui laisse échapper une douce plainte de son bec.

-Oui mon ami, je crains que tu n'aie raison'' soupire le vieil homme ''je ne sais pas si cette solution est la bonne mais, en tout cas, c'est la dernière.''

Le sorcier caresse doucement le dessus de la tête de l'animal. Un léger courant d'air soulève la longue barbe argentée du directeur qui sourit tristement en se tournant vers la cheminée tandis que la pièce s'empli de magie pure et que de douce flamme blanche apparaissent dans l'âtre. Les flammes s'enroulent lentement et, presque, sensuellement sur elles-même pour laisser place à une silhouette drapée de blanc.

-Ravi de vous revoir, même si j'aurais préféré que se soit dans d'autres circonstances… majesté.''

-Allons professeur, pas de **_ça_** entre nous je vous pris'' la voix est féminine, douce, mesurée, un brin mélancolique et légèrement inquiète quand elle reprend ''que se passe-t-il ?''

L'être vêtu de neige se rapproche du perchoir où est posé l'oiseau, qui siffle un petit trémolo comme s'il reconnaissait l'apparition, et caresse son chatoyant plumage rouge et or.

-Bonjour à vous aussi seigneur Fumseck'' chuchote la « femme » avant de se retourner vers le propriétaire du bureau ''Dumbledore, s'il vous plait, j'ai une dette envers vous et vous savez que s'il y a un moyen, peut m'importe lequel, qui puis me permettre de m'en acquitter dite-le moi, je vous en pris !''

La voix n'est plus qu'un simple murmure, semblable à celui du vent. L'ancien professeur soupire de nouveau avant de reprendre la parole :

-Je suis condamné, non, ne m'interrompez pas, cela serait trop long à expliquer. Lorsque je ne serai plus là, j'ai peur que l'école ne soit fermée, se serait une catastrophe, surtout pour les enfants nés dans une famille moldue ou… de « sang-mêlé », il faut à tout prix qu'elle reste ouverte !''

-Et vous avez besoin de moi.''

Ce n'est pas une question, juste une affirmation posée d'une voix neutre, le vieillard regarde d'un air las la silhouette en face de lui avant de répondre.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup, surtout après ce que vous avez vécu et… l'énorme perte que vous avez subit mais vous êtes notre dernier espoir.''

-Ne vous en faites pas Albus'' l'intonation se radoucie, ''après ce que vous avez fait pour moi, après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je me dois de vous aider, c'est ce que je veux et… ce qu'il aurait voulu aussi.''

Un lourd silence tombe alors sur la pièce, avant d'être brisé par une voix pleine de malice :

-Si personne ne sait que nous venons l'école sera fermée, mais si tout le monde sais que nous venons, on nous en empêchera, je peux compter sur vous pour régler ce petit problème ?''

-Bien sur !'' Sourit le vieil homme ayant retrouvé cette petite lueur qui le caractérise dans le fond des yeux.

-Merci professeur'' l'autre personne s'incline respectueusement, imité par le directeur et ré-entre dans la cheminée où des flammèches blanches s'allument déjà, elle se retourne cependant, au moment où les flammes lèchent déjà le bas de sa cape couleur lait, et ajoute ''une dernière chose, quand vous serez parti, il sera seul, sans repères, et ça… je ne peux pas l'accepter, il faudra que je l'aide, que je le guide, comme vous l'avez fais, après tout il est… le fils de ma meilleure amie.''

Sur ses mots, les flammes l'emportent vers un autre lieu, un autre temps, un autre monde. Le sorcier retourne derrière son bureau et sort sa baguette qu'il colle à sa tempe, extrayant quelques souvenirs importants.

-Je vous fais confiance'' dit-il à un interlocuteur à présent inexistant ''je sais que vous serez un parfait guide pour lui, je sais que vous vous occuperez bien de lui, je sais que vous vous occuperez bien de Harry…''

à suivre...

Alors? ça vous à plus? si oui (ou non) n'hésitez pas, une tite review!


	2. Chapter 2: Chapitre 1: Majorité

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peu venir la lumière, quand des personne disparuent refons surface por venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Salut tout le monde!  
Ça fait déjà une semaine que j'ai posté le prologue et je n'ai aucune review. Pourtant, 14 personne sont venue sur cette page, je sais que cela ne correspond pas forcément à 14 lectures, cependant si c'est le cas pour au moins 1, pourquoi ne pas reviewer?  
-Parce que ça ne vous plait pas? Soi, dans ce cas expliquer pourquoi, cela pourra m'aider à m'améliorer.  
-Vous trouvez ce chapitre trop court pour émettre un jugement? Dites le, je m'arrangerai pour écrire des chapitres plus longs (ce sera le cas pour les prochain chapitres)  
-Vous n'avez pas le temps? Mauvaise réponse: poster une review prend deux minutes maximum sauf si vous écrivez un roman.  
-Vous savez pas comment faire? C'est la première fois que vous venez? Y a une barre bleu en bas à gauche de l'écran avec écrit « Submit Review », vous cliquez sur le carré Go, et vous écrivez votre review.  
Bon blagues à part, même si ce n'est que pour écrir un mots ou deux, prenez la peine de le faire! C'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si je suis lu ou non, si cette fic plait ou non.  
Personnellement (comme je l'avait mis dans une note précédente que j'ai supprimé) je n'aime pas le chantage, lire « si je n'ai pas X review, je ne poste pas le prochain chapitre! » m'exaspère au plus haut point. Pourtant, à partir de maintenant, je ne me fierais plus que au compteur de review pour savoir si je suis lu, je ne fixe évidemment pas de cota minimum, mais le but que j'ai, c'est d'être lu, que ce que j'écris plaise, et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre avis.  
Sur ce, à bon entendeur et bonne lecture.

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre un: Majorité**

(POV Harry)

o0°0o

5...4...3...2...1...0!

Ça y est, c'est fait, nous sommes le 31 juillet 1997, il est minuit et j'ai à présent 17 ans, le survivant a atteint sa majorité! Quelle ironie! Qu'est ce que ça signifie majorité?

Je fais doucement glisser mon corps fin, mais légèrement athlétique selon certain(e)s, sur le parquet de la chambre. Oui, la chambre, car elle n'est pas la mienne, elle ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais! Dumbledore est mort, plus rien ne m'empêche de partir!

J'attrape ma valise du dessus de l'armoire et la fais tomber sur le lit en un bruit mat, j'y balance pêle-mêle plumes, bouteilles d'encre, parchemins, vêtements, livres etc... et la boucle avec difficulté. Je jette le reste de mes affaires dans mon chaudron.

Un poids semble se détacher de mes épaules: j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir décidée de quelque chose par moi-même, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne m'ait dicté. Je partirai demain, quand Edwige sera rentrée, histoire d'emmerder au moins une dernière fois les Dursley!

J'enlève la valise et prends sa place sombrant presque instantanément dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

o0°0o

Le doux froissement d'une aile me réveille, j'esquisse un sourire sans pour autant desserrer les paupières. Edwige est de retour, je vais pouvoir partir, enfin.

J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête, 6h tapante. Je m'étire doucement et me lève pour aller à la salle de bain.

J'ouvre les deux robinets à fond laissant le puissant jet d'eau laminer la peau de mon dos, je me lave et sort en me séchant les cheveux (avec lesquelles j'ai abandonné le combat perdu d'avance du coiffage!) et me dirige vers la chambre où je m'habille d'un T-shirt vert et d'un jean noir à peu près à ma taille.

Le tintement d'un réveil fait se relever la tête à la seule alliée que j'ai dans cette putain de baraque: l'oncle Vernon se lève.

Je descends prestement les marche, entre dans la cuisine et m'assoie à la table.

Ma famille préférée descend à son tour: claquement de talon sec égale tante Pétunia, descente irrégulière ça ne peut être que Dudley (qui est encore rentré bourré) et enfin oncle Vernon de son pas lourd les rejoint.

Pétunia entre et sursaute en me voyant mais elle se reprend bien vite et m'adresse une de ces remarques acerbes et cassantes dont elle a le secret:

-Et bien? Qu'est ce que tu attends planté là? Le dégèle? Le déjeuner va se faire tout seul?"

Elle réprime un frisson envoyant le sourire que je lui adresse. Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment! J'attends quelque seconde et prends mon ton le plus mielleux pour lui répondre:

-Oh mais bien sur ma chère tante Pétunia!"

Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et l'agite négligemment en direction du frigo qui s'ouvre laissant sortir les œufs et le bacon, j'utilise le même procédé pour une poêle et le gaz et fait cuire le tout sous les regards horrifiés que les Dursley posent sur moi. Pétunia est la première à réagir, elle tombe à genoux et poussent un hurlement strident.

-T'as pas le droit! Tu vas te faire renvoyer!" Hurle Dudley.

Je lâche un éclat de rire sonore dénué de joie avant d'envoyer un sourire carnassier à mon coussin et de lui rétorquer:

-Renvoyer? Pas le droit? Mais enfin Duddy chéri...J'ai 17 ans... Je suis majeur! Je peux donc utiliser mes pouvoirs ouvertement! Oh mais oui suis-je bête!" Ajoutè-je en me frappant le front du plat de ma main "chez les moldu c'est 18!"

-Dehors! Tout de suite! Hors de ma vue! Hors de chez moi! Hors..."

Le cou de mon oncle a viré au pourpre alors que son visage prend déjà une teinte plus violacée. Il ressemble à une cocotte minute sur le point d'explosée. Je lui coupe la parole d'un regard dur et froid et crache d'un ton dur:

-Oh mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça mon très cher oncle! Je ne reste pas! Ma valise est prête, je pars tout de suite!"

Sur ce, je me lève faisant tomber brutalement la chaise sur le carrelage de la cuisine, ayant pour effet de faire taire ma tante.

Je monte dans la chambre, attrape mon balai et la cage d'Edwige avant de bredouiller un ''locomotor'' en direction de ma valise et du chaudron. Je redescends, pour la dernière fois, ses foutus escaliers sous lesquelles j'ai dormi pendant 9 ans.

J'ouvre la porte d'entré ou plutôt je la démonte et sort dans le jardin. Je réduis mes affaires et ouvre la cage d'Edwige: elle volera à mes côtés. J'entreprends d'attacher le tout à mon balai quand Pétunia enfonce ses doigts crochus dans mon bras.

-Tu ne peux pas partir!" Siffle-t-elle "le vieux fou a dis que..."

-Le vieux fou est mort ma tante!" Lui répond-je en un souffle en me dégageant violemment de son étreinte d'un coup de coude.

Tous les trois battent en retraite vers la porte d'entrée. Je lance un sort de désillusion à mon chargement et à moi-même avant de décoller.

Je n'ai aucun regret.

o0°0o

''Aller Potter, réfléchis avec ta tête pour une fois!''

Il est à peut près 21h, je n'ai rien mangé de la journée (à par le croissant que j'ai acheté avec le peu d'argent moldu que j'ai réussi à faucher aux Dursley) et je ne sais toujours pas où dormir!

L'hôtel est éliminé d'office: je n'ai plus une tune et pour eux je suis mineur! Poudlard et Square Grimmaur le sont également, pour le moment du moins, on me renverrait chez les Dursley, quant au Terrier c'est hors de question! Je les mettrais en danger plus qu'autre chose!

Plus qu'une solution: Le Chaudron Baveur. Le seul problème étant bien entendu mon apparence, comment passer sans me faire repérer par l'ordre, le ministère ou, mieux encore, les Mangemorts? Une potion semble plutôt contre indiqué pour l'instant: utiliser le chaudron dans un parc grouillant de moldu me paraît pour le moins suicidaire.

Je soupire, traîne mon paquetage dans un buisson et lève le sort de désillusion. J'attrape mon livre de métamorphose et survole la table des matières. Alors, métamorphose humaine... ah! Voilà, changement d'apparence.

Cheveux, yeux, nez, front... tout y passe à part cette bon dieu de putain de cicatrice à la con sur laquelle rien ne marche! OK Potter, t'énerves pas, souffle un bon coup ça ira mieux. J'attrape un petit miroir et me concentre sur ce nouveau moi qui me fait face: des cheveux longs, roux et raides, de yeux bleu lagon, un nez un peu plus long et un front un peu plus large toujours pourvu de cette foutue cicatrice en éclair qui fait ma célébrité.

Aucun sortilège ne semble fonctionner dessus, seule une potion serai vraiment efficace mais pour l'instant je me contenterai d'une mèche sur l'œil.

Bon, ça devrai faire l'affaire pour le moment. Je remballe mes affaires et nous désillusionne à nouveau. Direction, Le Chaudron Baveur.

o0°0o

-Il vous reste une chambre?"

-Oui, bien sur! On est plutôt vide en ce moment vous savez, au nom de..."

-O'Connelly, James O'Connelly" répond-je au patron.

-Irlandais?"

-Ça se voit tant que ça?" Dis-je heureux de voir qu'on ne me reconnaît pas mais qu'en plus on me prenne pour un étranger.

-L'accent un peu... Les cheveux surtout!" Répond-il avec un sourire.

-Ah! C'est sur..." ajoutè-je avec un sourire en prenant la clef après avoir payé.

Une fois dans la chambre je m'installe et regarde autour de moi: un lit simple, une table de nuit, un bureau et une chaise et (oh joie!) Une cheminé. J'y place le chaudron préalablement vidé, observe les ingrédients qu'il me reste et attrape le bouquin de potion.

Celle-ci me semble bien, 30min de préparation, 12h d'effet, pas trop d'ingrédient et de fluctuation de température, je vérifie tout une dernière fois allume le feu et commence.

Une fois que j'ai terminé, j'éteins le feu et me rend dans la salle de bain avec une louche de la mixture de teinte légèrement turquoise (elle devrait être bleue ciel mais tant pis je ne m'appelle pas Hermione Granger) que j'avale devant la glace pour observer le résultat.

Un puissant goût de menthe envahit ma bouche pendant que je ressens une sensation bizarre, c'est pas douloureux (contrairement au Polynectar) mais bizarre comme si votre visage était fait de pâte à modeler, je regarde mon visage changer légèrement: le bleu de mes yeux devient plus profond, mon roux plus vif, mon nez s'allonge encore un peu et sur mon front la cicatrice disparaît, je grandis aussi, une dizaine de centimètre et mes muscles s'épaississent. Le résultat final est bien, très bien même.

Je retourne dans la chambre et réparti la potion dans différents flacons, la potion est sensée durer une douzaine d'heures mais étant donnée mes dons innés en potion j'en prendrai trois sur moi, comme dirait cette chère Hermione, mieux vaux prévenir que guérir.

Je me change dans une tenue plus... sorcière et descend dans la salle pour manger. Je commande un plat du jour et écoute les différentes conversations en attendant mon assiette qui arrive presque instantanément apporter par Tom.

-Vous n'êtes pas ici pour les vacances, je me trompe?" Me lance-t-il de but en blanc.

Je souris et acquiesce:

-Non en effet, vous êtes très observateur monsieur... ?"

-Appelez-moi Tom!"

Il marque une pause et je commence mon repas.

-Monsieur O'Connelly..."

-Appelez-moi James."

-Très bien, James" répond le chauve avec un sourire "je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que vous faites partie de ces gens à qui on peut faire confiance comme ça, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire à Londres et je ne vous le demanderai pas, il marque une pause et fait une grimace éloquente avant de continuer, les étrangers son assez... ''mal vu'' en ce moment, ce que je veux dire c'est que Srcimgeour qu'il aille au diable celui-la! Depuis l'attentat, il prend des mesures... heu... draconiennes: il arrête des gens, des étrangers comme vous pour la plus part, qu'il relâche après quelques jours pour faire croire qu'il maîtrise la situation, ce qui est loin d'être le cas!"

Je souris et demande:

-Vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup d'estime pour notre ministre, je me trompe?"

-Parce que vous en avez vous?" S'énerve-t-il.

-Bien sur que non!" Me défend-je "je n'ai jamais estimé notre ministre actuel et son prédécesseur! Fudge était un incapable doublé d'un abruti qui ne pouvait prendre aucune décision seul et Scrimgeour à été élu plus par son physique rassurant qu'autre chose!"

-Vous avez raison" termine Tom en retrouvant son sourire et retourne vers son comptoir, il revient avec une chope de Bièraubeurre en ajoutant "tenez, offert par la maison!"

Je continue de manger et reprends mon ''espionnage de conversation'', je sais, c'est mal, mais très instructif.

-Tu crois que c'est vrai!?" Demande un chuchotement surexcité à ma droite.

-Chut! Parle moins fort!" Répond une autre vois.

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir deux femmes, plutôt jeune, un ou deux de plus que moi, je crois les avoir vu à Poudlard.

L'excitée, une petite blonde en robe rose bonbon, met un doigt sur sa bouche et répond:

-Désolé! Mais... c'est tellement... géant!"

Son amie, une brune en noir, répond exaspérée:

-Mais tait-toi enfin! On va finir par nous entendre!"

J'esquisse un sourire en songeant: ''top tard!''

-Oui! Mais quand même! Tu te rends compte? On pensait qu'ILS avaient disparus et maintenant... ILS reviennent! C'est génial!"

La brune pose violemment son verre sur la table et lance un regard noir à son amie avant de décider de lui placer, avec force, sa main devant la bouche.

-Ta gueule Julie! Par pitié ferme-la! Si mon père apprend que j'en ai parlé, il me tue!" Fulmine-t-elle.

-T'excite pas Roxane" répond la dénommée Julie en repoussant la main de son amie "je dirai rien, j'te l'jure sur ma tête, je s'rais muette comme une tombe! Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance?"

-C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète!" Soupir Roxane en se levant.

Elles sortent en laissant l'argent sur la table.

Je remonte me coucher en pensant à l'attentat, il faudra que j'en parle à Ron et Hermione, et à ces ILS. Amis ou Ennemis?

Je m'endors sur cette question.

à suivre...

Alors? Bien? Pas bien? Peu mieux faire? à vous de me le dire...


	3. Chap 2: Premier contact et retour Square

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteuse:** Merci à Rowane, Lady Shadow Cassandra et Lynshan pour leur reviews, merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur alerts et merci encore à ceux et celle qui lisent sans poster de review et qui sont quand même (si je me fie aux stats) 24! Alors je vais m'adresser à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices, s'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic par review! Même si vous ne savez pas quoi mettre, même si ça ne contient que deux mots faites le! ça vous parait peut-être rien mais ça fait vraiment super plaisir et tout les auteur vous le diront (et vous le savez probablement si vous êtes auteur vous même!)! Si vous ne comprenez pâs quelque chose posez des question, je suis là pour ça je ne mords pas je vous assure. Si il y a un détail qui ne vous plait pas signalez le, ça peut m'aider à améliorer mon style et cette fic.  
Deux d'entre vous m'ont posé des questions sur les "ILS", cela faisant parti de l'histoire je n'ai pas répondu! N'hésitez pas à donner des propositions par review sur qui ILS pouraient être, je ferai un tirage au sort parmi ceux qui auront trouvé et le gagnant aura le droit à un OS (ou une fic courte suivant l'inspiration de l'auteuse!lol) de sont choix!  
Je crois que c'est tout, donc bonne lecture et bon reviewage!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre deux: Premier contact et retour Square Grimmaur** (POV Harry)

o0°0o

Je sorts doucement de la douce torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongé.

D'après mon réveil il est 10h du mat, ça fait 12h que j'ai absorbé la potion et les effets se sont totalement dissipés, il en va de même pour les sortilèges. Je vais me doucher et prends une nouvelle mesure de potion. James O'Connelly me sourit dans la glace, je me change et m'assoie sur mon lit pour remettre mes idées à plat.

J'y ai réfléchit depuis le début des vacances et je ne crois pas que quitter Poudlard, l'établissement ne ferme pas, soit une solution. En y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai pas terminé mon apprentissage et partir à la recherche des Hocruxes comme ça serai du suicide, je sors la lettre de fourniture de mon sac, McGonagale me l'a remise avant de monter dans le train en me disant ''Réfléchissez bien Potter, je sais que vous ne comptez pas revenir l'année prochaine mais...''

Je pousse un nouveau soupir, je ne pourrai pas rester ici éternellement, Poudlard serai un endroit plus sur où je pourrais mener mes recherches. Je soupèse ma bourse, elle est pleine, au moins je n'aurais pas à aller à Gringotts.

Je m'habille et descends petit déjeuner, avant de me rendre au chemin de Traverse.

Je déambule dans les rues sans but précis, de nouvelles boutiques ont fermé, mais la rue est comme à son habitude: grouillante de monde!

Après une heure ou deux passé à marcher au hasard, je décide de remonter dans la chambre où une surprise m'attend: Coq vole comme un fou dans toute la pièce en hululant, sous l'œil indigné d'Edwige. Je finis par l'attraper et détache le parchemin (deux fois plus gros que lui) qui lui entrave les pattes, une fois libéré, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre sans attendre de réponse. Je déroule le parchemin et commence à lire:

_«Salut Harry, c'est Ron. Alors comme ça tu t'es tiré de chez tes moldus? Ici les avis sont mitigés Hermione est furieuse, Remus très inquiet (c'est bientôt la pleine lune il est hyper à cran!), maman est vexée parce qu'elle était persuadée que tu viendrais au Terrier... » _Je souris en imaginant la scène et poursuit _«... et les jumeaux sont morts de rire. Moi je sais pas (surtout que j'ai Hermione sur le dos) j'aimerai bien savoir où t'es mais ta réponse pourrait être interceptée._

_C'est pour te dire que tu es invité au mariage de Bill et de Fleure, tout sera super sécurisé (des gens de l'ordre partout, des aurores...) répond moi vite et donnes-moi de tes nouvelles._

_Ron _

_PS: Je pari que Coq c'est tiré? Je sais pas ce qu'il en ce moment il refuse d'amener les réponses, envoie-nous Edwige. »_

Je prends une plume, une bouteille d'encre et un parchemin pour rédiger une réponse rapide et affirmative que j'attache à la patte d'Edwige. Mon regard balaie la pièce et s'accroche sur un objet posé sur le dessus de ma valise, le petit miroir que Sirius m'avait offert en 5e année pour... mon cœur se serre douloureusement alors que je pense à mon parrain, les larmes me montent aux yeux mais elles ne couleront pas, elles ne coulent plus depuis sa... disparition, même pour Dumbledore je n'ai pas pleuré.

Je saisis doucement le miroir: petit, piqueté d'humidité, il me renvoie mon reflet... ou plutôt celui de James.

-Ah!"

Je sursaute et lâche le miroir qui tombe, heureusement, sur le tapis. C'était quoi ça? Ça n'a duré qu'un quart de seconde mais c'était pas une hallue, j'en sur certain. Je reprends le miroir et le sonde du regard mais il est vide, l'apparition a disparut!

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et essaie de me remémorer ce que j'ai vu: un visage, celui d'une femme, des cheveux très longs, blonds et lisses, le visage était fin, la peau diaphane légèrement... bleu! Ses yeux étaient bleu-turquoises, pâles, légèrement en amande et très tristes, oui ça fait beaucoup pour un quart de seconde mais je suis pas dingue!!

Bon, aller calme-toi Harry, calme-toi! C'est rien, tu as croisé cette femme quelque part et comme tu es fatigué...

Non, je l'ai vu nulle part!

Mais si écoutes, tu es fatigué tout se mélange dans ta tête et...

STOP! La ça devient vraiment grave! Je me parle à moi-même il y a vraiment un problème quelque part! Bon je laisse ça pour plus tard, pour l'instant je vais manger!

o0°0o

Une semaine que je suis au chaudron Baveur, j'ai acheté mes fournitures et deux trois autres trucs. Eh oui. Je me suis enfin décidé, j'irai à Poudlard cette année encore.

Je n'ai presque plus de potion mais c'est pas grave, je pourrais en refaire, je ne bois pas un des flacons, mon dernier remonte à moins de 11h il est inutile de gaspiller, m'habille et descend manger.

J'ai à peine commencé mon petit dej que la porte s'ouvre laissant entrer de nouveaux arrivants, je jette un coup d'œil discret dans le miroir crasseux situé derrière le bar et... je manque de m'étouffer avec une bouchée un peu trop grosse, merde! Mr. Weasley, Tonk, Remus, Hagrid et, le pire de tout, Maugrey, je ne donne pas cher de mon déguisement avec ce dernier!

Les quatre premiers discutent joyeusement, probablement du mariage, mais c'est, comme de par hasard Fol-Œil qui prend les commandes et se dirige vers le bar... où je me trouve.

-Joli déguisement Potter!" Me dit-il avec un sourire goguenard "plutôt réussi puisque vous avez réussi à restez caché comme ça pendant une semaine! À moins que vous n'ayez bougé?"

-Non, je loue une chambre ici depuis une semaine."

-Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller chercher vos affaires et de revenir nous voir?"

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me trompe?"

-Potter on a toujours le choix: soit vous nous suivez soit on vous traîne de force. Vous choisissez?"

-La première solution" marmonnè-je avant de finir mon jus de citrouille et de me lever.

-Excellente initiative Potter!" Rigole Maugrey "oh attendez!" Ajoute-t-il en me prenant le bras avant que je ne parte "je ne devrai pas vous dire ça mais chapeau pour être restez planqué aussi longtemps!" Il m'adresse un sourire plus franc qui chez lui ressemble plus à une grimace.

Je monte à l'étage et prépare mes affaires, Edwige, voyant qu'il se passe quelque chose, rentre sagement dans sa cage.

Je descends, assez chargé, et rejoins Maugrey à sa table, les quatre autres me regardent étonnés, je suppose que Maugrey ne leur a encore rien dit. En me voyant arriver il prend sont plus beau sourire et dit, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par moi et suffisamment bas pour ne pas faire participer la table d'à coté:

-C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir Potter!"

Tonk, qui était en train de boire une chope de bière au beurre, recrache le contenu de son verre sur la table et se met à tousser pendant que Remus lui tape distraitement dans le dos, Arthur a arrêté son verre à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et la table tandis que Hagrid s'est levé et me sert contre lui à m'en briser tous les os!

Je m'assoie et attends, Rem est le premier à retrouver ses esprits il s'apprête à parler mais Nymph' qui est à son tour revenu sur terre lui mais sa main devant la bouche avant de dire:

-Non, s'il te plait!"

-Mais enfin Harry où étais-tu? On s'est tous beaucoup inquiété tu sais? On..."

-Arthur épargnes lui tes sermons, Molly lui en servira un suffisamment consistant quand il rentrera" le coupe Fol-Œil avec un coup d'œil entendu.

-Harry, pourrais-tu reprendre ton apparence normale s'il te plait?" Me demande Remus qui s'est libéré de l'emprise de Tonk.

-Désolé Rem mais ses effets dure environs 12h et..." je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre avant d'ajouter "il reste encore environ un quart d'heure."

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais quand faut y aller..." Dit Maugrey en se levant.

Je règle ma chambre et les suis dehors.

-Hagrid, vous allez à Poudlard prévenir McGonagal que l'on a retrouvé Potter, Arthur, vous retournez au Terrier rassurer Moly et rapatrier tout le monde Square Grimmaur, par cheminette ça simplifiera le problème, Nymphadora, Remus et moi, nous ramenons Potter Square Grimmaur. Tout le monde a compris? Parfait!"

Hagrid retourne dans le bar pour emprunter la cheminé, Arthur disparaît et Rem m'empoigne fermement le poignet.

Nous transplanons et nous retrouvons tous les quatre devant la propriété des Blacks.

o0°0o

Je jette un coup d'œil à la porte d'entré, j'ai presque retrouvé mon aspect normal. Remus me sourit et pousse la porte.

Deux hurlements accueil notre entrée: le tableau, toujours pas décroché apparemment, et... un autre.

Une tornade rousse fonce droit sur moi et me sert et criant presque:

-Oh Merlin soit loué! Harry tu vas bien? Tu as maigri! C'est une catastrophe! Viens vite..."

-Mada..."

-Oh lalalalalala! Merlin! Mais c'est affreux! Suis-moi dans la cuisine..."

-Mais j'ai..."

-Je vais te préparer un VRAI petit déjeuner!"

Je suis Molly, ou plutôt je suis traîné par Molly dans la salle à manger.

-Harry!" Hermione se précipite sur moi et me prend dans ses bras "Oh Merlin ! J'étais tellement inquiète! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris? Imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer si..."

-HERMIONE!!!"

Tout le monde sursaute, Ron viens de se lever et se dirige vers nous avec un grand sourire.

-Il va bien Herm! Sauf qu'il va probablement finir par étouffer si tu le lâche pas mais sinon regarde, il est vivant et en bonne santé..."

-Bonne santé! Non mais tu l'as bien regardé? Il a horriblement maigri!"

Ron lève les yeux au ciel et écarte les deux femmes pour mettre son bras autour de mon épaule avant de nous diriger vers la table.

-Alors Harry, on prévient même plus son frère d'arme de son arrivé?" Me dit-il avec un sourire complice.

-C'est pas ça c'est que..."

-Tu t'es fais griller?" Demande-t-il narquois.

-Hum."

-Par Fol-Œil?"

-Affirmatif."

-Pas d'bol!"

-Tu l'as dis, Ron passes moi le beurre, et le pain aussi s'il te plait. Putain c'est vrai que j'ai la dalle!"

-Tiens mange bien avant que... et merde!" Il prend un magnifique sourire 100 artificiel avant de se tourner vers moi "HELP!"

-Arry (nda: c'est pas une faute, c'est la prononciation à la frenchi!)! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir? Comment vas-tu?"

-Fleure! Revienicitoudesuit! Tuvaabimertarobe!"

Fleure s'est déjà jeté sur moi et piqué deux bises sur mes joues, elle est suivie de près par une femme à superbe blond platine et qui lui ressemble beaucoup, sa mère sans doute.

-Fleure! Nonfleurécoutmoi! Arrètdebougé!"

-Laisse tomber Harry!" Fait Ron avec une grimace "c'est du français et vu que tu es aussi doué que moi en langues étrangères..."

Je me retourne vers les deux femmes qui discute avec entrain, Fleure porte une robe droite en soie blanche, fendue sur les deux coté au niveau des genoux et qui est, apparemment, trop longue au goût de sa mère qui essaye désespérément de planter des aiguilles pour l'ourlet, Mrs Weasley pousse un soupir et retourne dans sa cuisine.

-Ah tu es là mon ange!" Dit un jeune homme roux qui vient d'entrer.

Bill! Mince alors, la longue cicatrice qui barre son visage n'a en rien défiguré celui-ci, il est décidé et rieur, ses cheveux, toujours aussi long, sont noués en queue de cheval sur sa nuque.

Fleure pousse un cri perçant et essaye de se cacher derrière sa mère en chuchotant:

-Bill! Vas-t'en! Ça porte malheur que le marié voit la robe de sa future épouse avant le mariage!"

Bill éclate de rire et écarte gentiment sa future belle-mère pour attraper sa fiancée par la taille en disant:

-C'est pas comme si c'était sur à deux cent pour cent que tu prennes cette robe! C'est au moins la vingtième que tu essaye cette semaine mon cœur!"

Fleure fait une petite moue adorable et embrasse tendrement son futur, sous les soupires et regards exaspérés d'Hermione qui replonge ensuite dans son earl-grey.

-Harry?!"

Je me retourne et mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine: Ginny entre dans la pièce.

-Mais je... enfin tu... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

-Salut Gin'!" Lancè-je mal assuré.

-Ginny, si tu montrais à Harry comment on a arrangé le jardin pour le mariage?" Intervient Hermione.

Je lance un regard plein de gratitude à ma meilleure amie et suis mon ex dans le jardin.

-Oh! Miss Weasley!" S'écrit un homme brun aux tempes blanchies et pourvu d'un fort accent français, sauriez vous par hasard où sont ma femme et ma fille aînée?

-Oui, dans la cuisine en train de se disputer sur la longueur de la robe, vous savez celle fendue en soie blanche!" Répond Gin avec un grand sourire.

L'homme lève les yeux au ciel et soupir:

-Elles ne changeront jamais! Je pensais que Fleure choisirait la robe rose mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si le choix était fixé!" Bonne promenade miss.

-Merci, à tout à l'heure monsieur Delacour!"

Gin se retourne vers moi et ajoute:

-C'est le père de Fleure, il est très sympa, maman l'adore, papa aussi!"

Elle m'entraîne dans un coin tranquille et s'assoie sur un banc.

-Ginny je..."

-Chut! Ne dis rien Harry. Tu sais j'ai vraiment adoré le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, ces jours conteront probablement dans les plus beaux de ma vie, mais je me suis fais une raison, elle sourit avant de poursuivre, ne tant fais pas pour moi, je m'en remettrais mais... tu compte beaucoup pour moi Harry et... je ne veux pas te perdre alors..." elle tend une main hésitante et demande avec un sourire timide "ami?"

-Oh Gin'! Je la prends dans mes bras et souris, évidemment qu'on reste ami!"

-Merci Harry! Oh une dernière chose! Sache que je garderai toujours un œil sur toi, toujours."

Je souris et nous reprenons notre visite du jardin.

à suivre...

Je trouve la fin vraiment guimauve mais je savais pas comment les faire casser donc voilà!lol

Sinon, je ne l'ai pas écrit dans ma fic, je le précise donc ici, la propriété des Black n'est plus le QG de l'ordre, suite à la mort de Dumbledore c'est devenu trop risqué.

Oubliez pas le concour, donnez vos idée sur les ILS et aussi sur le visage du miroir (ça fait deux concours en fait (les "ils" et le visage), donc deux gagnants!)

Je crois que c'est tout!

Une tite review pour votre avis, merci!


	4. Chapitre 3: Mariage

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Le Chapitre trois! Merci beucoup à AdelheidRei, Atchoum, belzebeth et Lady Shadow Cassandra pour leurs reviews, merci également à ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur alerte, et bien évidement merci à tout ceux qui lisent (59 personnes à passer sur cette page! même si certain sont passer plusieur fois ça fait quand même du monde!). Les concours continuent, alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos proposition pour qui pouraient être les "ILS" et à qui appartient le visage dans le miroir (vous pouvez dire ce que vous pensez, j'ai déjà reçu de très bonnes idées.)  
Je lance (une fois de plus!lol) un appel aux reviews, je ne suis pas JKR, je ne gagne donc pas d'argent avec cette fic, mon seul "salaire" sont les reviews que mes lecteurs m'envoient (c'est pas très cher, si?), le nec-plus-ultra serait que TOUT mes lecteurs review, même pour ne mettre qu'un mot (mais c'est très présomptueux de ma par, je sais!)  
Bonne lecture et bon reviewage...

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre trois: Mariage**

(POV Harry)

o0°0o

La cérémonie de mariage se passera dans le jardin, mais elle aura lieu après l'union magique qui se passera au temple (aucune idée de ce à quoi ce ''temple'' peut ressembler personne à part les futures liés n'a le droit d'y aller) et le reste des festivités auront lieux au Terrier.

Trois jours ont passé depuis mon arrivée à Square Grimmaur et le jour J est arrivé, Fleure a apparemment trouvé LA robe mais personne, même sa mère, ne sais à quoi elle ressemble.

Ron, 'Mione et moi petit déjeunons tout en observant Fleure qui marche de long en large dans la salle à manger sans parvenir à évacuer le stress qu'elle a accumulé au cour de ces dernières heures. Elle est sublime, même Hermione n'a rien trouvé à redire à sa tenue. Pour la cérémonie au temple elle n'a pas eu le problème du choix de la tenue celle-ci lui a été imposée: une longue robe bleu pâle en satin légèrement moiré brodé d'étrange signe en fil de couleur cuivré, ses longs cheveux blonds, détachés, ondulent à chacun de ses mouvements.

Bill entre dans la pièce nous salue joyeusement et se tourne vers sa très bientôt femme.

-Eh! Ça ne va pas?

Fleure sursaute et se précipite dans les bras de Bill.

-Eh! Tu tremble! Fleure qu'est ce qu'y ce passe? Répond moi?

-Fleure! Il ne devinera pas tout seul! La demi-vélane regarde sa fille avec un soupçon de tristesse dans le regard, si tu ne lui explique pas il ne va pas comprendre ma chérie!

C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler anglais, c'est étonnant, elle n'a aucun accent.

Fleure se détache doucement du rouquin et dit d'une toute petite voix:

-J'ai peur! Non, en fait je suis morte de trouille! Je... tu sais en France on parle beaucoup du temple, on n'y va qu'une fois dans sa vie et... il y a plein de légende comme quoi si la Lieuse n'est pas d'accord avec l'union elle... elle peut refuser de lier les deux personnes!

Et là elle craque et s'effondre en larme dans les bras du frère de Ron qui s'approche de la table, s'assoie sur le banc et assoie sa fiancée sur ses genoux, nous trois nous regardons la scène ébahie, Hermione souffle:

-Eh ben! Moi qui la trouvais grande gueule!

-Fleure! Fleure regarde-moi... s'il te plait!

Il prend doucement le menton de la jeune femme et l'oblige à le regarder.

-Pourquoi la Lieuse refuserait-elle de nous lier?

-Pa-parce que je... je suis une... quart de vé... de vélane.

-Tes parents sont liés?

-Ou-oui.

-Tes grands-parents?

-Au-aussi!

-Alors pourquoi elle refuserai de nous lié? Tu m'aime?

Les yeux de la jeune fille prennent soudain un éclat étrange presque... presque effrayant.

-Bien sur que je t'aime! Je serai prête à donner ma vie si cela pouvait sauver la tienne je... ses yeux retrouve d'un coup leur éclat d'enfant perdu et elle demande d'une toute petite voie, et... et toi?

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'inquièterai comme ça si je ne t'aimais pas?

Fleure sourit doucement et sèche ses larmes.

-Excuse-moi, je suis bête! Je te fais t'inquiéter pour rien, je suis désolée!

-C'est rien mon ange.

-Mais tu sais pour nous les Françaises, je sais pas si c'est comme ça en Angleterre, mais nous ce jour on en parle beaucoup parce que c'est un souvenir unique et... on l'idéalise, tu comprends? je...

-Fleure! Ton fiancé est loin d'être stupide je suis persuadée qu'il a compris, la mère de Fleure sourit d'un sourire très doux et elle se tourne vers Bill, je comprends parfaitement le choix de ma fille à présent bienvenue dans notre famille monsieur Weasley et j'espère de tout cœur être, avec mon mari et ma fille, acceptée dans la votre!

Bill serre chaleureusement la main tendue et Fleure se jette au cou de sa mère dans un :''merci maman!''

Nous sommes tous assis sur des chaises dans le jardin des Black, la cérémonie ne devrai plus tarder maintenant. Les deux familles sont facilement reconnaissables : des cheveux roux d'un côté, des exclamations françaises de l'autre. Mais d'un coup, le silence se fait.

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide vers l'autel : une multitude de papillons blanc nacré viennent de sortir du néant ! Ils s'envolent laissant apparaître une créature de rêve, de longs cheveux d'argents, une peau diaphane, un corps fin et athlétique, même si les traits de son visage semble jeune, ses yeux en disent long sur son âge. La vélane redresse la tête et s'adresse à l'assemblée :

-En tant que matriarche du côté de la fiancée, je dirigerais comme il se doit la cérémonie.

La mélodie de la marche nuptiale s'envole dans les airs et Bill s'avance vers l'autel.

Tout le monde se retourne vers l'allée centrale.

-J'ai hâte de voir la robe de…commence Gin' avant de stopper net.

C'est…comment dire…irréel ! Fleure rayonne littéralement de bonheur. Ses longs cheveux blonds platine couronne sa tête de deux tresses entrelacées de fils d'argent retenant un long voile de tulle blanc. Sa robe est… indescriptible ! Elle est vraiment magnifique ! Un bustier, sans manches ni bretelles, recouvert de plume d'un blanc immaculé comprime étroitement le haut de son corps, la jupe, longue et droite, en soie blanche, ouverte sur le côté gauche jusqu'à mi-cuisse laisse ainsi paraître ses longues jambes blanches et fuselées.

Son père, qui lui tient le bras, l'abandonne au niveau de l'autel et rejoint sa femme au premier rang.

-Bien, nous pouvons commencer, déclare la vélane, ça sera rapide je …

-Grand-mère !

-Oui, bon, d'accord ! Fleure Béatrice Delacour, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Bill Jonathan Weasley (nda: si quelqu'un connait son vrai deuxième prénom il me fait signe), à l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? réfléchis bien ma chérie…

-Grand-mère ! Menace Fleure avant d'ajouter, oui je le veux !

-Bill Jonathan Weasley, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Fleure Béatrice Delacour, à l'aimer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? De toute façon t'as pas vraiment le choix vu…

-Mamie ça suffit !

-Oui je le veux !

-Vous avez les alliances ?

Bill sort une petite boîte et la tend à sa presque belle-grand-mère (nda : on va dire que ça se dit !). La vélane ouvre la boîte, laissant voir deux anneaux argents sur un coussin de velours pourpre, elle s'adresse à sa petite fille :

-Tu sais ce que tu as à dire ? Et n'oublie pas…

-Oui ! Lâche l'intéressée exaspérée.

Elle prend doucement un des anneaux et la main gauche de Bill.

-Par cette alliance réunissant nos deux sangs, je fais de toi mon époux et…elle marque une petite pose avant de souffler, compagnons.

Bill, de sa main droite, saisie la deuxième alliance et la passe à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme.

-Par cette alliance réunissant nos deux sangs, je fais de toi mon épouse et accepte de devenir ton compagnon.

La grand-mère de Fleure noue un long ruban de satin argenté autour des mains croisées des deux marié et annonce :

-Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme.

-Mamie ? Demande Fleure après un court silence.

-Quoi !

-T'as rien oublié ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Mamie !

-Oh très bien ! Je pensais que vous étiez assez grand pour vous débrouiller tout seuls mais bon…Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

Ils s'embrassent donc en un long baisé sous les applaudissements des deux familles.

**Terrier :**

Nous sommes tous attablés dans le jardin des Weasley, d'immenses tables ont été dressées et tout le monde mange, rit et boit.

Je suis avec 'Mione, les enfants Weasley (sauf Percy) et les jeunes mariés.

-C'est une belle bague, dit Gin' en observant l'alliance de Fleure.

-Merci, répond la jeune femme en souriant, elle a une très grande valeur tu sais ?

-Ça vaut pas un diamant, assure Fred.

-Oh si ! Elle vaut tous les diamants de monde, et même plus, déclare Fleure en se tournant vers Bill.

-Comment ça ? Demande George.

Bill éclate de rire et rétorque :

-Ça vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre…

-Mince ! Remus vient de se lever de table.

-Qu'est ce qu'y se passe ? S'étonne Molly.

-J'ai oublié de lancer le sortilège de silence sur ce foutu tableau ! avec les gens qui vont dormir au manoir ce soir…

-Je t'accompagne ! Lance Tonk, on en a pour deux minutes !

-OK ! On revient ! Assure Remus.

Le repas continue mais au bout d'une heure, Fleure commence à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

-C'est pas normal ! Ils devraient déjà être revenus !

-T'as raison, acquiesce Bill, j'y vais.

-Non, non, reste là je reviens tout de suite.

Avant que Bill n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle a déjà transplané.

Je me tourne alors vers Ron et Hermione me souvenant d'un point à éclaircir:

-Quand j'étais au « Chaudron Baveur », j'ai entendu parler d'un attentat, j'ai fait celui qui comprenais mais comme apparement il a eu lieu fin-juin début-juillet et que j'étais encore chez mon oncle et ma tante, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me tenir au courant...

-Mais tu recevais la gazette non? Demande mon amie soudaine génée.

-Oui jusqu'au jour où une chouette est passée par la fenètre de la cuisine parce que celle de ma chambre était fermée, oncle Vernon a grillagée la fenètre de ma chambre et ordonner de me désabonner.

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit et Hermione détourne le regard.

-Quoi? Demandè-je soudain inquiet, Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

-C'est rien, me rassure Ron, tu pouvais pas savoir.

-Il y a eu un attentat à ... commence Hermione mais sa gorge se serre en retenant un sanglot.

-A Ste Mangouste, termine Ron.

C'étais donc ça! Les bride d'un cauchemar que j'ai fait me reviennent par flashe. _Des crie, de partout, de douleur, terreur, agonie mais de victoire aussi, pousser par des silhouettes masquées: des mangemorts. Du sang, des corps sans vie ou à peine plus..._

Je réprime un haut-le-coeur qui tord mon estomac. Je ferme les yeux. Quand je les réouvre, une question me brûle les lèvres:

-Et... et Neville? Questionnè-je d'une voix tremblante.

Mais amis me regarde, visiblement génés, puis Hermione reprend la parole:

-Harry, tu sais , Nev, il...

-Il était là-bas?!

-Non... enfin oui... enfin non... mais...

-Ce que Ron éssaie de dire Harry, c'est que Neville et sa grand mère sortait de l'hopital quand ils ont entendu une explosion et on été projetée à terre par son souffle, il se sont retournés et Neville a voulu vérifier mais sa grand-mère l'a retenu, du côté moldu tout avais l'air calme, mais elle lui a montré le ciel et ...Oh Merlin! il... il n'y avait plus rien à faire, la... la marque, la marque des ténèbre...mon amie se tait apparement profondément abbatut.

Je prend le temps de digérerce que je viens d'apprendre avant de demander comment va Neville, comment il prend ça.

-Mal, lache Ginny, je ... on l'a pas vu personnellement, mais d'aprés sa grand mère, il ne va pas bien du tout...

Nous nous taisons, avant d'entendre le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage suivit de demande désespérées:

-Par Merlin ! Venez vite ! C'est urgent ! Fleure vient de réapparaître, essoufflée, les joues rougies et légèrement décoiffée, elle s'adresse à la table composée des membres de l'ordre qui se lèvent.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demande un des auror.

-Venez, se serai trop long à expliquer ! Viiiite ! S'il vous plait !

Les frères Weasley, Hermione et moi transplanons à la suite de Fleure (J'ai passé mon permis en secret au Square Grimmaure avec Ron il y a quelque jour) et somme sommes rapidement rejoins par quelque auror et Molly.

Fleure, assise dans le canapé, tient dans ses bras une Tonk éplorée qu'elle essaie désespérément de consoler.

Molly est la première à réagir et se précipite sur les deux femmes.

-Oh Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Nymphadora que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils…Ils…Ils l'ont em-em-emmené co-comme ça !

-Qui ça ils ?

-Ils n'ont rien…rien dis…ils…ils…ils l'ont juste…emmené !

Fleure esquisse un nom muet avec ses lèvres et je croit bien que mon sang vient de se glacer dans mes veines. Non Merlin, pas lui!

-Qui ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Pou-pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Il…Il n'a rien fait ! Tonk pousse un sanglot déchirant avant de murmurer, Remus…

Si il y des trucs que vous ne comprenez pas n'hésitez pas à poser des question (c'est clair dans ma tête mais peut-être pas à l'écrit)

à suivre...

Voilà pour ce chapitre (je suis sincèrement désolée pour le déballage de guimauve de certains passages dont un tout particulièrement. --')  
N'hésitez surtout pas à cliquer sur le petit carré bleu en bas à gauche de l'écran, et à tapez un commentaire (même si ce n'est que "j'aime" ou "j'aimme pas"!lol)  
à très vite...


	5. chap 4: Conférence et nouveau mystère

****

Titre: Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je ne tomberai pas dans le chantage aux reviews, tu ne tomb... Bref, là va falloir que l'on m'explique: 2 reviews pour le chapitre 3, et... 46 passages sur le dit chapitre?! à moins que mes deux revieweuses (que je remercie: merci donc à Lady Shadow Cassandra et Lynshan) ne soient passées chacune 23 fois sur la pages...  
On m'a également fais remarquer que j'avais encore des fautes (même si je fais attention il y a de grande chance pour qu'il en reste) donc si vous êtes bêtalecteur et que ça vous tente de bêtalecter (ça se dit?) faites le moi savoir par review.  
N'oubliez pas les deux concours: qui sont les "ILS" et à qui appartient le visage dans le miroir (je n'ai pour l'instant que que trois participations pour chaques) à gagné un OS ou une fic courte (suivant l'inspiration de l'auteuse) de votre choix.  
Voilà, bonne lecture!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre quatre: Conférence et nouveau Mystère.**

o0°0o

-Elle s'est endormie » murmure Fleure en fermant doucement la porte de la chambre de Tonks « j'ai du lui administrer une puissante potion calmante, je vais retourner au Terrier pour rassurer ma famille. »

-Je rentre aussi » déclare Bill.

Ils transplanent, suivit d'une grande partie des aurors. Molly se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Mais qu'est ec qui a bien pu la mettre dans cet état?! » S'exclame-t-elle.

-Je crois que j'ai compris! Je... je vais prendre l'air » la voix d'Hermione tremble de fureur, je le l'ai jamais vu se mettre dans un tel état de rage sauf la fois ou elle a giflé Malfoy en troisième année.

Elle tend un parchemin à Ron et sort dans le jardin. Mon rouquin préféré lit et passe du blême au rouge vif avant de lacher le parchemin pour rejoindre Hermione.

-Oh... Merlin! » S'étrangle Molly qui vient d'attraper la missive « mais, c'est... mais c'est immonde! »

J'attrape le parchemin et le lit à haute voix:

_Suite aux événement survenus à Poudlard cette année et au nombreuse plainte déposé par les parents. Le ministère a décidé de prendre les mesures nécessaires._

_Toute personne atteinte de lycanthropie doivent se présenter au ministère avant le 25 août de cette année pour être mené dans un centre spécialisé. Toute personne qui ne se sera pas présentés à cette dâte y sera conduite par la force._

_Le centre de haute surveillance évitera ainsi tout risque causé par ces êtres dépourvus de toute humanitée._

_Décret 759 paragraphe 7 alinéa 3._

_Scrimgeour_

_ministre de la magie._

Trop c'est trop! Je lache le parchemin qui glisse sur le sol avec lenteur. Une vague de fureur et de haine mêlé m'envahie, je crois que je suis en train de prendre pleinement conscience du terme voir rouge: autour de moi tout vire à l'écarlate.

J'entends vaguement des exclamation des gens qui m'appelle, mais je n'écoute que la rage sourde qui gronde en moi tel un chien enragé. Après quelque minutes, à moins que ce ne sois des heures ou des seconde, je ne sais pas, le rouge vire au noir et je sombre dans un gouffre de ténèbre.

o0°0o

-Ça y est il ouvre les yeux! Harry tu m'entend? Harry c'est Ginny! Harry répond! »

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Ginny penchée sur moi les traits tirés par l'inquiétude. Je lève la paume pour lui dire que je vais bien et me relève lentement sur les codes. Je suis allongé sur le tapis de l'entrée, là où je suis probablement tombé, je regarde autour de moi et reste bouche-bée. L'entrée est dévastée: les meubles sont retournés, la porte de la cuisine pend lamentablement sur ses gonds et le tableau de Mrs Black est ... à terre! Décroché! Son occupante semble outrée. Mais elle ne dit rien: en fait elle est aussi morte de trouille!

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?! »

-On aimerai bien le savoir! » Répond Maugrey en me regardant.

Toutes les personnes présentent ont les yeux rivés sur moi. Hermione s'agenouille à mes côtés et dit doucement:

-Harry, je... je pense que tu vient de faire de la magie mais... »

-Mais...? »

-Sans baguette. »

-Pardon? »

-Tu m'as bien entendu Harry! Tu as fais de la magie sans baguette! C'est un véritable exploit pour quelqu'un de notre âge! Je suis rentré avec Ron quand tu finisais de lire la lettre et j'ai tout vu Harry! Tu avais l'air dans un état de colère incroyable! Comme si tu étais en trans! »

-Chapeau vieux! » S'exclamme Fred.

-Ouaip! T'as même réussit à décrocher ce foutu tableau! » Ajoute George.

J'essaie de me lever mais mes jambes ne me porte plus et je retombe lamentablement sur le sol.

-Ça suffit! » S'ennerve Molly, elle conjure un brancard et m'aide à m'installer dessus « il faut que tu te repose! »

Je suis trop crevé pour protester sur quoi que ce soit. Molly fait monter le brancard jusquà ma chambre et m'instale dans mon lit avant de sortir en ferment la porte. Je m'endore instantanément.

o0°0o

J'émerge doucement de l'océan de songe dans lequel je suis encore plongé, il est 7h00. Je me lève, le sol tangue un peu avant de se stabiliser. Je m'habille et descend. Le mur est nu: ce n'était pas un rêve, j'ai bien fais de la magie sans baguette er arraché le tableau, un sourir triste vient fleurir sur mes lèvres quand je pense à ce qu'aurait dit Sirius, il aurait surement été ravi. J'entre dans la cuisine et tous les regards se tourne vers moi direct.

J'm'assoie en prenant l'assiette que me tend Molly.

-Harry, si tu a besoin de parler... »

-Hermione, la rentrée est dans quatre jours, tu pourras alors pleinement exécuter ton rôle de préfète-en-chef! Mais pour l'instant laisse Harry respirer! »

-Mais Ron... »

-Merci Ron » réponds-je à mon meilleur ami.

La sonnette retentit et Molly se lève pour aller ouvrir en maugréant contre « tous ces enquiquineurs qui viennent vous chercher des poux dés le petit déjeuner ».

-Quel plaisir de ne plus entendre les hurlements du tableau! » Dit Hermione avant de se figer sur place au hurlement pour le moins inhabituel qui résonne dans tout le hall.

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS PRESENTER DEVANT NOUS APRES CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIS ?! SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE! » Hurle Molly.

Ron et Moi nous retournons vers la porte de la cuisine qui s'ouvre sur...Scrimgeour!

-J'aimerais parler à monsieur Potter » dit le ministre avant d'ajouter « en privé. »

Je réponds de la voix la plus calme possible.

-Je n'ai pas de secret pour mes amis et ma famille. Que voulez-vous? »

Nous nous afrontons du regard.

-Tout le monde dehors » grince Molly à l'intention des personne présentent dans la pièce « mais je vous préviens » continue-t-elle en pointant un index menaçant sur le ministre « si il y a le moindre problème vous aurez à faire à moi! »

La porte claque me laissant seul avec Scrimgeour qui jette un sort de silence dans la pièce.

-Bien, monsieur Potter je vient reformuler la demande que je vous ai déjà faite deux fois. »

-De quoi s'agit-il? »

-Ne faite pas l'innocent, le jeux ne prend pas avec moi. Je veux que vous annonciez à la presse que vous êtes aidé par le ministère dans la lute contre Vous-Svez-Qui. »

-Sinon quoi? Vous ne m'aidez en rien! Bien au contraire! Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dis: je reste l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout! Même si il est mort. »

-Sinon c'est votre ami le loup-garou qui en subira les conséquenses. »

KLING! Le verre que je tenais dans la main viens de se briser sous la pression mes doigts, ma main dégouline de sang mais je m'en fout comme de ma première paire de chaussettes!

-COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS UTILISER REMUS POUR ME FAIRE CHANTER? QUE LUI AVEZ VOUS FAIS? »

-Pour l'instant rien. Mais nous avons besoin de cobaïes pour tester une potion d'un genre nouveau, au effet assez... violent! Dolores à vraiment des idées excellente quand il s'agit des hybrides. »

-L'IDEE DU CENTRE VIENT DE CETTE FOLLE?! »

-Oui en effet. Mais nous n'avons pas décris en détaille le centre. Si vous nous aider nous feront en sorte que le séjour de votre... ami soit plus... agréable. »

-JAMAIS! SI JE MARCHE DANS VOTRE COMBINE, JE VEUX QUE REMUS SOIT LIBERE! »

-Je vérais ce que je peux... »

-JE VEUX UN CONTRAT MAGIQUE! »

-Aucun problème » sourit-il en sortant un rouleau de parchemin et une plume de ses poches.

Il remplit le contrat et signe avant de me le tendre, je lit et signe également. Je suis écoeuré, dégouté, vidé... La conférence de presse a lieu cet après-midi, ce salop avait tout prévu. Il reprend son contrat et sort de la pièce laissant entrer Molly suivit de Ron et Hermione.

-Harry ta main! » S'écrit mon amie en voyant ma main ansanglantée.

Molly entreprend de me nettoyer la main avant d'appliquer un baume cicatrisant à effet immédiat sur les multiples contusions qui parsèment ma paume et mes phalanges pendant que je leur raconte ce qui s'est passé. Hermione soupir, Ron s'énnerve et Molly s'offusque mais tous s'accorde pour dire que j'ai fais le bon choix.

-Merci harry. »

Nous sursautons en concert et nous tournons vers la la porte où une Tonk aux cheveux gris terne et aux traits tirés et fatigués m'adresse un pâle sourir avant de répéter:

-Merci. »

Elle vient s'assoir pour manger.

o0°0o

Bill et Fleur sont partis en lune-de-miel, les invités sont rentrer chez eux et on est déjà cet après-midi donc je dois aller à cette putain de conférence de presse où je vais déblatérer des conneries devant des putains de journalistes charognards pour le compte de ce putain de ministre! Celle-ci a lieu dans une salle du ministère.

-Tu es près prêt Harry? » Me demande Arthure.

-Faut bien! » Soupirè-je.

Mr weasley aquièsse avec un sourir de compréhension et nous transplanons.

Une fois à l'intérieur et mon badge « visiteur » bien en évidence, je remarque que quelque chose a changé. Quoi, je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est plus dans l'ambiance générale et un autre détail aussi, il y a des auror partout c'est...

-Impressionnant n'est ce pas? » Dit Mr Weasley remarquant mon trouble.

-Plutôt oui. »

-Depuis l'attentat, les auror sont sur le qui-vive. »

Nous déambulons le long des couloirs, prenons un ascenseur par ci, un escalier par là...

-Harry, vous voilà enfin! » Le ministre de la magie s'avance et mon corps se tend instantanément: Merlin que je peut haïr cet homme!

-Monsieur le ministre, messieur...? »

-Dinkan et Scarov, des auror. »

-Avec lesquels je suis sensé travailler je suppose » dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Exact » répond Scrimgeour sans être le moins du monde troublé « suivez moi. »

Je lui emboîte le pas et nous arrivons dans une salle de forme semi- elliptique, pourvue d'une estrade et de gradins, pour l'instant, vides. Scrimgeour s'instale et m'indique la chaise située à ma droite.

-Je vous ai préparé des notes pour... »

-Je n'ai pas besoin de notes » le coupè-je sêchement « je sais très bien ce que j'ai à dire. »

Le ministre soupir agacé, et annonce:

-Très bien, faites entrer les fauves! Je vous préviens monsieur Potter, ces journalistes sont des bêtes furieuses à la traque d'un scoop, le moindre faux pas et votre ami... »

-J'ai déjà eu à faire à la pire d'entre eux, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire ou non... » je me stop dans mon élan... Oh Merlin! Ils doivent être cent au bas mot! Ils viennent du monde entier ma parole!

La conférence démarre, les sortilège de traduction et les questions fusent de toutes part, ils sont déchaînés, pire que des fauves privés de nourriture depuis un mois et à qui on donne enfin de la nourriture. Je réponds en pesant mes mots et réfléchissant bien sachant que la moindre erreur de ma part peut être fatale pour Rémus, une heure trente que je joue au chat et à la sourie avec eux et avec la désagréable impression d'être dans le rôle de la sourie. Scrimgeour se lève et annonce enfin:

-Une dernière question si vous le voulez bien... »

Une sorcière de type japonaise se lève en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge:

-_Traducto_, _Sonorus_, monsieur... »

-_SILENCIO_! »

La japonaise porte ses mains à sa gorge et se tourne vers celle qui lui à lancer le sortilège de silence avec un regard effaré. La femme, située qulque rang derrière elle, se lève, elle est grande, blonde, moulée dans une robe en daim bleu turquoise jurant horriblement avec ses ongles, ou plutôt ses griffes vu leur longueur, carmins qui enserre un bloc-note et une plume de la même couleur que sa robe. Rita Skeeter dans tout sa splendeur! Elle sort de la rangée pour se diriger vers l'escalier central qu'elle descend lentement.

-Une question pour monsieur le ministre, j'ai suffisement harcelé monsieur Potter. Monsieur le ministre, est-il vrai qu'**ILS** vont revenir une **deuxième** fois? Est-il vrai qu'**ILS** sont prèts à **pardonner** les **accusations** dont **ILS** ont été **victime**? Est-il vrai que malgrés **les torts** que leur a causé le **ministère**, **ILS** vont encore nous **aidé**? Ces question nous brûlent les lêvre à tous n'est ce pas? Répondez monsieur le ministre: ne sont-ce que des rumeurs ou des faits avérés? »

Scrimgeour pâlit, ouvre le bouche, la referme puis se reprend et adresse un grand sourir ironique à la journaliste:

-Mademoiselle Skeeter, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, la conférence est terminée. »

Scrimgeour sort, suivit des deux auror et de moi même, avant de passer la porte, je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à l'escalier: la plume à papotte dévalle déjà des kilomètre de parchemin.

Je ferme la porte et me retourne pour voir le ministre en grande discussion avec... comment déjà? Ah, oui: Scarov.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Vous deviez étouffer l'affaire! Ce n'était que des rumeur! C'est ce que vous aviez dis non? »

- Monsieur le ministre, c'est plus compliqué que prévu, marmonne l'auror, et puis il y a l'or... »

-Shht! Potter qu'est ce que vous fait encore là? » Siffle Scrimgeour.

-J'attend pour Rémus. »

-Ah oui votre chien de garde, plus tard... »

-J'ai fais ce que vous vouliez, vous devez respecter le contrat. »

-Un contrat? Quel contrat? »

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, grondé-je, je m'entends très bien avec Skeeter depuis le scoop de ma cinquième année, elle serai ravie d'expliquer à _« __S.O.S. C.H. »_ (nda: _« __S.O.S. Créatures Magique »_ un genre de _« __30millions d'ami »_ sorcier) comment vous traitez les loup-garous dans votre centre ou, mieux encore, d'étaler le chantage dont je suis victime en gros titre dans _« __La Gazette ». »_

-Serai-ce des menaces? »

-En effet! Relachez Rémus et je tiendrai ma langue. »

Scrimgeour soupir avec dédain, sort de sa poche un parchemin qu'il rempli et auquel il jette un sortilège, la lettre s'envole vers un autre bureau.

-Content? » Demande-t-il d'un air qui montre que lui ne l'est pas du tout.

-Pas tant que je n'aurai pas vu Rémus. »

-Il sera dans le hall avec Arthure Weasley dans quelque minute. »

Je tourne les tallons pour me rendre dans le hall d'entrée. Le père de mon meilleur ami est là, il soutient Rémus qui semble plus fatigué que jamais, ce qui n'est pas peut dire.

-T'aurais pas du faire ça Harry » me dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Pour te laisser là-bas? Pas question! De toutes façons il y avait Tonk et je l'ai fait aussi pour elle. »

-Merci. »

Nous transplanons Squar Grimmaure où Tonk saute au cou de Rem en pleurant de joie. Je compte bien profiter un maximum de mes quatre dernier jours de vacances.

o0°0o

Au même moment (POV Narcissa):

Severus Rogue au nom de Merlin ouvre cette putain de porte! Ça fait au moins une heure que je suis en train de briser un à un tous les os de mes mains en frappant comme une forsonnée sur la porte du maître des potions et, accessoirement, bras droit du Lord Noir depuis le meurtre de Dumbledore.

-Severus ouvre bon sang! Arrête de faire le con, il y a de la lumière à la cave! Ouvre! J'ai besoin de toi! Drago a besoin de toi! Je t'en supplie ouvre! »

Une Malfoy ne supplie pas, une Black ne pleure pas mais là je ne suis plus ni l'une ni l'autre, je suis juste une mère dont l'être qui lui est le plus cher au monde va se faire tuer, et ça je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas l'accepter! Je reprend mon tambourrinage intensif avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Le doux cliquetis d'une clef qui tourne dans une serrure se fait enfin entendre et je me précipite dans la pièce de peur qu'il ne me claque la porte au nez.

-Narcissa que veux-tu encore? » Sa voix est froide et exaspérée.

-Severus je t'en prie! Tu es son parrain! Tu dois l'aider! »

-Je l'ai déjà aidé. »

-Il va se faire tuer! Tu le sais! » Ma voix monte de plus en plus dans les aiguë, il faut que je me calme. Respire Cissa, respire...

-Je ne peux rien faire! »

-Si! Je suis sure que si! »

-Et moi je te dis que non! Alors maintenant tu sorts! »

Je me redresse alors droite et fière malgrés ma détresse, il ne veut pas m'aider? Très bien, je trouverais un autre moyen.

o0°0o

Ses hurlement mettent mon coeur et mon âme, ou du moins se qu'il en reste, en lambeau. Le voir souffrir ainsi est la pire des douleur. Je n'en peux plus! Quatre jours que je suis allée voir Severus et je n'ai rien trouvé pour le sortir de là.

Le... « maître » nous a convoqué, nous, ses fidèles Mangemort, et il nous appelle un à un pour le tortuter. Les sortilèges fusent, et même si le Doloris est sans ancun doute le favoris, les autres n'en sont pas moins impardonnable! Heureusement que Lucius est en prison, il s'en serait donné à coeur joie! Il n'a jamais vu en Drago qu'un héritier, l'héritier des Malfoy, l'héritier de son sang! J'ai tellement honte du fait qu'il soit mon mari! Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

Les hurlements cessent enfin. Drago est allongé à même le sol de pierre et reprend avec peine sa respiration, malgrés la douleur, aucune larme n'a perlé de ses yeux. Son état me fait mal, il est presque nu (si on peut appeler vêtement le morceau de tissu qui recouvrent tant bien que mal son corps bleui et contusionné), recouvert de blessures en tout genres... mon coeur saigne de le voir comme ça, lui habituellement si beau et si fière...

-Severus! » La voix sifflante me fait tressaille « non pas ça! Par pitié tout mais pas ça! »

Le dénommé s'avance, même encapuchonné et masqué il est facilement reconnaissable. Il s'agenouille au pied du Seigneur des Ténèbre et courbe l'échine.

-À toi l'honneur! »

-N...! » une main se plaque sur ma bouche et je croise deux yeux noirs.

-Ce n'est pas en te faisant tuer que tu l'aidera Cissa! » Me chuchote ma soeur.

Je me tait donc et regarde bouleversée la scène qui va se jouer sous mes yeux. Severus se redresse et s'approche de son filleul. Si le visage de mon fils n'exprime plus rien, ses yeux par contre reflètent la peur à l'état pure! Le potioniste lève sa baguette et prononce deux mots, deux simples mots remplis de haine, de douleur et de malheur.

-Avada Kedavra! »

Le rayon vert le frappe en plein coeur, son corp s'étend sur le sol alors que je m'arrache de la prise de Bella pour me rendre auprès de mon enfant. Merlin il est si froid! Sa peau, d'habitude blanche et nacrée, a pris une teinte grisâtre et terne, sont coeur ne bat plus, il ne respire plus, ses yeux sont vitreux et voilés. Je clos doucement les paupière de mon ange qui vient de s'envoler contre son grés sans que j'ai pu rien y faire pour l'aider.

-Aïe! » Le coup que je viens de recevoir dans les côtes est plein de rage et de haine, je me retourne et fais face à celui qui me tient lieux de maître.

-Eh bien Narcissa, contesterais-tu mes décisions? Sa voix, si on peut appeler voix le sifflement glacé qui sort de sa bouche, est sèche et tranchante comme la lame d'un rasoir, sa question ressemble plus à une affirmation.

-Je... pardonnez moi maître... un... un instant d'égarement... je suppose. »

Je me dégoute moi-même au moment où mes lèvre se pose sur l'ourlet de sa robe, il me repousse d'un coup de pied.

-Goyle! Débarrasse nous de lui, il ne nous sert plus à rien! »

Je regarde avec effroi l'être le plus répugnant qui m'est été donné de voir s'approcher à pas lent de la dépouille de mon fils.

-Monseigneur » intervient Severus « si cela ne vous dérange pas je préfèrerait m'en charcher moi même. »

-Toi aussi tu contestes mes ordres? Cela m'étonne de toi Severus, cela m'étonne beaucoup. »

-Loin de moi cette idée seigneur, mais l'intelligence hautement développée de mon... « collègue » n'est plus a prouver, et si un de nos ennemis venait à trouver le cadavre du jeune Malfoy il lui serai facil de remonter jusqu'à nous. »

Le Seigneur Noir éclate d'un rire sans joie avant d'ajouter:

-Tu as parfaitement raison Severus, emmenne le... »

Je regarde le parrain de mon fils l'emmener, sans rien faire, sans rien dire, abbatue.

o0°0o

Au même moment au Terrier (POV neutre)

Un jeune homme brun se réveille en hurlant se tenant la tête dans ses mains, avec l'impression que son crane va s'ouvrir en deux.

à suivre...

Alors? des envies de meurtre peut-être? non? Sauf que si vous tuez l'auteuse vous ne saurez pas se qui s'est vraiment passé, et oui! alors à vos reviews!


	6. chap 6: Rentrée mouvementée

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci tout d'abord à belzebeth pour sa review (je perds mes revieweur(se)s au fur et à mesure: vous n'aimez plus cette fic?), ensuite le premier concour (qui sont les "ILS") est terminé, mais le second (à qui est le visage du miroir) continue, vous pouvez encore participer, la réponse étant dans le chapitre 6  
Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta, donc n'hésitez pas (par mail ou par review).  
Voila bonne lecture (et bon reviewage!)

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre cinq: Rentrée mouvementée. **(POV Harry)

o0°0o

Nos valises sont bouclées, les animaux dans leurs cage (sauf Pattenrond qui ronronne dans les bras de sa maîtresse) et nous sommes près à partir. Les jumeaux et Arthure Weasley, Tonk et Rem nous accompagne jusqu'au train. Devant un des wagons, ils nous saluent et Rem nous retient un peu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez en sécurité à Poudlard, nous allons être aidé. »

-Par qui? » Demande Ron.

-Vous verrez. Harry, fais leur confiances ils t'aidrons, ils sont avec nous, avec l'ordre. »

-Qui ça? » Demandé-je.

Tous nous sourient sauf les jumeaux qui ont apparement aussi bien compris que nous.

-De quoi vous parlez? » Demande Fred.

-On est tous les deux majeur et on fait partie de l'ordre, on a le droit de savoir! » Ajoute George.

-Vous le saurez en temps voulu » répond joyeusement Arthure.

Ginny cherche à répliquer mais elle est interrompue par les coups de sifflet du train, nous montons et partons à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

Deux Serdaigles en grande discussion nous dépassent.

-T'as lu la Gazette ce matin? »

-Oui ma mère était surexcitée! »

-Elle t'as dis pourquoi? Moi j'ai rien compris à l'article. »

-Non! Elle hurlait dans toute la maison mais impossble de comprendre ce qu'elle disait à par des « c'est merveilleux, c'est merveilleux! » »

Hermione fronce les sourcils, regarde dans un compartiment avant de rentrer dedans, il est composé de Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

-Excusez moi, préfète en chef, je vous emprunte le journal.

Sans attendre la réponse des élève terrorisés, elle attrape la gazette sur la banquète et sort.

-T'as le droit de faire ça? » Demande narqoisement Ron.

-On va dire que oui » marmonne Herm.

Nous arpentons le couloir et trouvons enfin un compartiment vide dans le dernier wagon. Nous nous installons tranquillement pendant qu'Hermione étudis déjà minutieusement le journal.

Ron et moi démarons une bataille explosive alors que la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune fille blonde au doux air rêveur.

-Il reste de la place? » Demande-t-elle.

-Bien sur Luna » dit Gin' en se décalant « entre. »

Luna Lovegood s'instale avec nous. Les conversations et bataille reprennent avant d'être interrompues dix minutes plus tard par un soupir exaspéré d'Hermione qui jette le journal sur la table faisant bouger notre jeux de carte.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas! »

-Tant mieux ça change de d'habitude! » Maugré Ron en rangeant son jeu sous le regard avadakedavrisant que lui lance Hermione.

-De quoi ça parle? » Demandé-je.

-De ce dont Remus nous a parlé avant de monter dans le train. Y a tout un article de Skeeter dans le journal mais... »

-Skeeter?! Rita Skeeter?! Fais voir » j'attrape le journal et parcour l'article. « Je vois, le plume à papotte a repris du service. »

-Comment ça? » M'interroge Gin.

-À le fin de la conférence, Rita a posé trois questions à Scrimgeour, il a paru géné mais s'est vite repris et a ignoré la question. Mais je comprend toujours pas. »

-Moi je sais. »

Tout le monde se tourne vers Luna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais? » Demande Hermione septique.

-De quoi parle l'article... ou plutôt de qui il parle. »

-Alors c'est quoi? » S'énerve la préfète.

-J'ai pas le droit d'en parler, c'est le dossier du Chicaneur qui doit paraître demain. »

Hermione grogne pour la forme et se lêve.

-Tu viens Ron? On doit faire notre ronde. »

-Einh? On est obligé d'y aller? » Gémi mon meilleur ami « le chariot de friandise est pas encore passé et... »

-Oui on est obligé! » Réplique Hermione.

Ils sortent et je me plonge dans mes pensées qui se tourne vers les Horcruxes, ils sont sensé être six si ont ne compte pas la partie restante dans le corps de Voldemort, deux ont été détruit, où vais-je trouver les quatre restant? Je n'ai parlé des Horcruxes ni à Ron, ni à Mione, ni à personne d'autre. Qui est au courant? Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit. Et puis qui est R.A.B.?

Je sort de mes pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme qui vient d'entrer est assez grand, plutôt fin et légèrement musclé, ses yeux dégagent une tristesse infinie et en même temps une force de résignation incroyable, il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne pourais pas dire qui. Il nous adresse un petit sourir.

-Salut Harry, salut Ginny, Luna. »

-Heu... Salut » bafouille la rousse avant de se tourner vers moi en m'interrogeant du regard.

Je hausse les épaule et salut à mon tour l'inconnu.

-Salut Neville! » Lance Luna sans détourner les yeux du magazine qu'elle tient à l'envers.

Bong! Gin vient de se retourner brusquement et s'est congnée contre la vitre.

-Ne... Neville?! » S'exclamme-t-elle en se massant le coude.

-Bah... oui. Je peux m'asseoir. »

J'acquièce, Neville s'asseoit et comme à échanger des banalités, avec Ginny d'abord puis avec moi. Je ne peux m'empècher de le détailler du regard, il à l'air d'aller bien, pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre ses parents du moins, mais je n'ose pas aborder le sujet de l'attentat. Hermione et Ron rentrent, regardent Neville puis se tournent vers moi en haussant les soucils. Je vais essayer de glisser le nom de Nev le plus discrètement possible dans la conversation:

-Ron le chariot arrive bientôt? Il est toujours pas passé et je comment à avoir la dalle. Pas toi Neville? »

-Si un peu » répond-il « salut Ron, salut Hermione, alors ça fait quoi d'être préfète en chef? »

-Neville?!? » s'écrient les deux préfets en même temps, pour la discrétion on repassera.

-Mais j'ai quand même pas tant changé que ça? » S'étonne sincèrement l'intéressé « bon j'ai un peu maigri et grandi pendant les vacances mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat! »

-Neville pour tes parents je... je suis désolée, vraiment je... »

-Hermione, c'est bon t'inquiète pas. Tu sais je crois que je suis devenu orphelin quand les Mangemorts ont torturé mes parents et qu'ils en ont oublié jusqu'à leur propre nom. Les médicomages ont toujours été très clair sur ce point: c'étaient totalement impossible qu'ils s'en remettent un jour. »

Neville sourit doucement et Hermione finit par se calmer et s'asseoir.

o0°0o

-On va arriver dans à peu près une heure » annonce Hermione « on devrai se préparer. »

Nous nous changeons sans nous presser tout en continuant à bavarder.

-Vous enetendez? » Demande Luna qui s'est soudainement arrêtée, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Nous tendons l'oreille.

-Moi j'entends rien » dit Ron « et vous... »

-Chut! » Chuchote Mione nous intimant le silence.

Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur les sons extérieurs, petit à petit, j'entend une douce mélodie qui vient de la fin du train, une musique quasi imperceptible, comme le chant d'un oiseau, comme un chant de... j'ouvre brusquement les yeux et croise le regard d'Hermione, nous murmurons dans un même souffle:

-Fumseck... »

Je boutonne ma robe en quatrième vitesse, file à l'arrière du train suivis de près par Hermione et ouvre la porte du dernier compartiment à toute volée. Il est vide.

-Vide » soupiré-je à l'intention d'Hermione.

-Harry regarde » mon amie pointe son doigt sur quelque chose qui a glissé sous une des banquettes, je me baisse et ramasse une plume rouge et or.

-Tu crois que c'est... »

-Une plume de Fumseck? Je ne sais pas. De phénix par contre j'en suis sur, regarde harry, tu vois les étincelle rouge et or qui courent le long des bardes? C'est ce qui fait, une fois mêlé au bois, la magie d'une baguette. C'est comme les crins de licornes, ils sont parcourus d'énergie magique. »

Nous retournons dans notre compartiment où les autres sont en grande discution sur je ne sais quoi, Ginny se tourne vers moi et me demandeHarry, à ton avis, il y aura beaucoup de première année?

-Si la moitié des autres années sont là se sera déjà beaucoup tu vois je crois qu'il faut pas trop en demander » répond Hermione.

-Ma grand-mère m'a dit que les protection de l'école serai renforcées grâce à des aides « extérieures » et que l'école serai imprenable une fois qu'elles seraient là. »

-Des « aides »? »

-Elle m'en a pas dit plus. »

-Oh! Devinez quoi? » S'exclamme Ron qui viens de regarder par le rideau.

-Quoi? Demandons-nous.

-Il pleut! » Répond-il goguenard « à croire que c'est une tradition! »

Le train ralentit et s'arrète, nous déscendonsnos bagages du train.

-Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait! » Appelle Hagrid.

Nous le saluons avant de nous précipiter dans une des calèche.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Luna? » Demande Gin.

-Je sais pas... en fait, ce sont les Sombrals, ils ont l'air... nerveux. »

-Nerveux? Comment ça? » S'inquiète Hermione.

-C'est assez bizard, c'est comme si... comme s'il y avait un... une présence « étrangère », je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, ni si c'est positif ou négatif pour nous. »

Les calèches se dirigent vers le chateau, passe le portail et s'arrète pour nous laisser descendre, nous nous rendons directement dans la grande salle à la table des lions. Le salle se remplit assez rapidement et nous remarquons qu'il n'y a... presque aucun absents! Si on ne compte pas Malfoy, ceux qui ont déménager ou d'autre, il ne manque personne!

-Parvati? » S'étonne Hermione « mais je croyais que... »

-Oui, moi aussi, mais je sais pas, nos parents ont changé d'avis. Ils ont dit que l'on allait être aider, par contre ils nous ont pas dit par qui. »

-Seamus! » S'écrie Dean « ta mère... »

-A changé d'avis, elle était hystérique ce matin en lisant le journal, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. »

Nous nous asseyons en attendant les premières années qui ne tardent pas à arriver, conduits par le garde de chasse et professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques qui s'instale à la table des prof après avoir fais asseoir les plus jeune sur un banc.

-Mais on va en avoir pour des heures! » Gémi Ron, soutenu par son estomac qui commence à crier famine.

Il a raison, ils sont aussi nombreux, voir plus que les années précédentes. Rusard apporte le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et fais l'appelle. La répartition (enfin) terminée, Rusard range la liste et attrape le tabouret mais il est interrompu dans son geste par McGonagal.

-Laissez Argus, bien » ajoute-t-elle à notre intention cette fois « je suis donc la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard c'est pourquoi je ne pourais plus assurer les cour de métamorphose, je vous pris d'acceuillir Mlle Tonks parmis nous... »

-TONKS?!? » Herm, Ron, Gin et moi nous sommes levés de table d'un coup et avons hurlé le nom de la métamorphomage, toute la salle nous regarde, McGo compris. Nymph reprend son apparence « normale », du moins celle à laquelle nous sommes habitués, et nous adresse un grand sourir.

-Trop fort! » Chuchote Collin Crivey.

-C'est net! » Ajoute son frère.

-Hem... s'impatiente la directrice, je ne serait plus la directrice de Griffondor, ma remplacante, qui sera votre professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal arrivera demain, le professeur Slugorn sera le nouveau directeur de Serpantard. À l'intention des premières années maintenant, la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite d'accès sauf en cas de retenue ou de cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, les frisbee à dent de serpent, marécage portable et autre objet en provenance des boutique de Farce et Attrape des frère Weasley sont également interdit, la liste complète étant affichée sur la porte de la concièrgerie. Sur ce...

Un sifflement retentit en même temps qu'un éclaire zèbre le ciel magique de la grande salle, des cris de terreurs échappe d'un peu partout. Les deux portes de chène s'ouvre brutalement laissant entrer un chant mélodieux.

-Oh! Regardez! » S'écrie Lavande en pointant du doigt l'oiseau or et écarlate qui viens d'entrer « un Phénix! »

Fumseck! Cette fois-ci plus d'erreur possible, ça ne peut-être que lui, le Phénix de Dumbledore qui a disparut à la mort de ce dernier. Il survole les tables et vient se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil vide.

Un claquement de talon se fait entendre et tous le monde se retourne vers les portes, une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une longue cape noir s'avance à pas vif dans l'allée central. Quand l'apparition arrive au premier tier de la distance qui la sépare de la table des profs, deux longues mains blanches et fines sortent de la cape et détachent avec une grâce indéfinissable le cabochon en argent qui retient la cape, celle-ci glisse lentement sur le sol dévoilant ainsi le visage et le corp de la personne qui continue sa traversée.

Des exclamations fusent de partout: « Merlin je rêve! », « C'est impossible! », « Alors c'est eux qui... » ou encore « Mais je croyais que... ».

Je reporte mon attention sur l'inconnu, ou plutôt l'inconnue car il s'agit d'une jeune femme de taille moyenne, au teint très pâle, de long cheveux noirs et raides descendant jusu'à ses reins laissent apparaître des oreilles étirés en longueur et pointues, le haut de sa tête s'orne d'un diadème d'argent fait de bandes de métales entrelacées. Ses trait son durs et sévères ils sont ceux de quelqu'un qui a du vieillir trop vite ou qui a vécu trop tôt des expérience horribles, elle doit avoir à peut près mon âge, elle tourne la tête vers moi et croise mon regard, ses yeux sont bleu turquoise et leurs pupille est vertcal comme celle des chats, ils sont plein de haine, je frissonne et détourne la tête. Elle continue son chemin jusqu'à la table des profs.

-Merlin! C'est pas vrai! Impossible, Ron pince moi je rêve... Aouh pas si fort! »

-Mais Herm, c'est toi... »

-C'est une expression Ron. »

-Heu... Mione? Ron? Il se passe quoi au juste là? » Demandé-je.

Ron se tourne vers moi avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Harry ne me dis pas que... »

-Ron il a vécu chez des moldu pendant plus de dix ans. »

-Oui mais toi aussi, et pourtant tu a compris. »

-Ron regarde: il n'y a pratiquement que ceux qui viennent de famille de sorcier qui comprennetnt. Moi c'est différent, je me suis... renseignée. »

-Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin? »

-Harry! » Chuchote Lavande toute excitée « c'est une elfe! »

-Hein? »

-Non » la contredit Hermione « je croit qu'elle est mi-elfe, mi-humaine. »

-Mais enfin! » S'insurge Parvati « tu es aveugle? Cette fille est trop... enfin trop... bref! Elle ne peut pas être humaine! »

-Tout à fait d'accord » acquiesse Ron sans quiter la nouvelle venue des yeux.

L'elfe, semi-elfe ou quoi qu'elle soit s'incline respectueusement devant McGonagall avant de chuchoter quelque chose. La principale hoche la tête et se redresse en éclaircissant sa gorge faisant taire les bavardages.

-S'il vous plait, je vous pris de bien vouloir acceuillir parmi nous la princesse Dwygaël Malläwenn qui va rejoindre les septièmes années » elle ajoute à l'intention de la nouvelle « vous pouvez essayer le Choixpeau miss. »

L'interressée se détourne et s'asseoit sur le tabouret en déposant le Choixpeau sur sa tête; après quelque minute durant lesquelles son visage reste de marbre le couvre chef annonce:

-GRYFFONDORE! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement acceuil la nouvelle recrue à la table des rouge et or. La jeune fille se relève et s'installe gracieusement à la table, les plats apparaissent presque tout de suite pour le plus grand plaisir de Ron et de son estomac.

-Vous avez entendu? » Chuchote Lavande « elle est de sang royal! Tu vois Granger, elle ne peut pas être de sang mêlé... »

-Je suis de sang royale en effet » intervient la nouvelle « mais miss Granger a raison je suis bien une sang-mêlée, sincerement désolée de vous décevoir miss Brown. »

Lavande est pétrifiée et cramoisie, Hermione, bien que satisfaite, semble perturbée pas quelque chose.

-Qu'esch qui a Mione? »

-Ron! Arrête de parler la bouche pleine! » Répond notre amie dégoutée « je trouvais juste que la nouvelle avais une très bonne ouïe pour avoir entendu Lavande et que... »

-Brown parlais fort » rétorque Malläwenn se tournant vers la préfète « mais même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, à quoi servent les oreilles des elfes à ton avis? À décorer? Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, oui les elfes sont télépathe, mais un maître en occlumencie peut nous cacher entièrement ou en partie ses pensées. Je pourais faire une démonstration mais je pense que tu préfère garder certaines de tes pensées secrètes, non? »

Hermione pique un fard et plonge dans son assiette.

-Dis donc elle est pas commode! Me lance Ron le plus bas possible. »

La nouvelle se redresse, se lêve et viens se planter devant mon ami en plaquant ses mains sur la table le dardant d'un regard furieux.

-Sais tu qui sont les Elfes, Ronald Weasley? Apparement pas, je vais donc te l'expliquer: les Elfes sont des être extrement puissant magiquement et physiquement, ils sont, comme je l'ai déjà dit, très doués en occlumensie et légilimensie, ils connaissent les langages animals et végétals à la perfection, ont des dons de métamorphose exeptionnels, sont des maîtres de potion réputés et respectés, leurs sortilège sont les plus destructeurs du monde magique, ils possèdent également une maîtrise incomparable des armes blanches enchantées ou non et sont par consécquent des guerriers hors-pairs, les armes qu'ils forgent sont indestructibles et seul une lame elfique pourait en briser une autre; et pourtant, malgrés tout ça, ils ont un énorme point faible: ils pardonnent beaucoup trop facilement!  
« Lors de la première guerre nous avons proposé notre aide et avons aidé le monde sorcier dans la lutte contre Voldemort, nous avonsperdu beaucoup d'amis, de parents, de guerriers pendant cette guerre, et comment avons nous été remercié? Nous avons été accusé de complicité avec l'ennemi! Le nom de mon peuple a été trainé dans la boue et piétiné, on a lancé un nombre incalculable de rumeurs celon lesquelles les elfes étaient des êtres sanguinaires, sauvage et bien d'eutre choses encore, nous nous sommes réfugiés dans notre monde où nous demeuron depuis dix-sept ans.  
« Alors ne me dis pas que je suis « pas commode » Ronald Weasley, je suis acerbe, j'ai de la rancoeur mais je crois que j'ai de bonne raisons! Sur ce bonne nuit! »

Elle sort de la grande salle en claquant violement les portes.

à suivre...

Voili voilou le nouveau chap, alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Une tite review merci d'avance!


	7. Chap 6: Premier jour, nouveauelle prof

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci à belzebeth pour sa review, merci à ceux qui lisent (bien qu'ils ne review pas), le concourt numéro deux s'arrète au prochain chapitre (même si là ça devient trop simple!) et autrement si Lady Shadow Cassandra passait par ici il faudrait que tu me dise ce que tu veux dans ton OS vu que tu as gagné le premier concour.  
Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une bêta et je commence à désespérer (je me doute que cette fic doit être bourrer de fautes et que ça doit être très désagréable, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé...)  
Bonne lecture!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre six: premier jour, nouveau(elle) prof... **

(POV Hermione)

o0°0o

Je me réveilledoucement en me demandant, comme tous les matin depuis sept an, si tout cela n'est pas un rêve... ou un cauchemar depuis quelques temps. Mais mon regard se fixe sur le long et mince morceau de bois soigneusement poser sur ma table de chevet. Je souris. Je suis bien « moi », Hermione Granger, sorcière en septième année de l'académie de Poudlard.

J'attrape ma baguette et la carresse doucement. C'est un peu comme une amie pour moi, c'est en partie grace à elle si je réussi à peu près partout, si je suis si... « douée ».

Trente centimètre, en bois de bouleau, pourvu d'un ventricule de coeur de Dragon, oui, un morceau de coeur de Dragon, ça étonerai beaucoup de mysogine et d'étroit d'esprit de savoir que moi, une... femme, de descendance moldue qui plus est d'apprendre que j'ai été « choisi » par une baguette contenant cet élément. D'habitude elles choisissent plutôt des hommes, ou des... « sang-pur ». bref encors des préjugés stupides et infondés.

Je pousse un léger soupir et ouvre complètement le rideau de mon lit, les autres ne sont pas encore réveillées, comme d'hab quoi, elles vont me manquer je pense! En tant que préfète en chef, je bénéficierais dés ce soir d'appartement privé.

Mes yeux balaient la pièce et se posent sur le lit de la nouvelle: il n'est pas défait.

Flash-Back

J'entre dans le dortoir, je suis claquée: expliquer aux premières années que: « oui le mot de passe il faut le retenir », « non il ne change pas souvent mais quand il change l'ancien ne marche plus », « oui vous avez le droit à une retenue si vous êtes retrouvé hors du dortoire après le couvre-feu et que l'excuse de l'oublie de mot de passe ne marche pas » et que « NON RIVERS? POUR LA DIXIEME FOIS? ON NE COMMUNIQUE PAS LE MOT DE PASSE A QUELQU'UN D'UNE AUTRE MAISON MÊME SI IL S'AGIT (je précise que je reprend ses mots) « D'UNE PETITE SERDAIGLE SUPER BIEN ROULEE »! »

À onze ans ils ne pense déjà plus qu'à ça, c'est affolant!

Je croise Dwygaël qui descend.

-Hey! Où tu vas? Ça va être l'heure du couvre feu et ... »

-Si on te le demande Granger, tu diras que tu ne sais pas! » Me coupe-t-elle d'un ton acide.

-Oh c'est bon! Pas la peine d'être désagréable. »

-Bon alors écoute moi bien toi... » commence-t-elle avant l'arrivée fracassante des autres filles.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? » Demande Lavande.

-Vous êtes toutes là? Parfait! Je n'aurais pas à me répéter, chose qui me ferai profondément chier. Je ne veux pas « d'amie » avec ou sans E ni de « petit-ami », pas de « fan-club » pas de « pots-de-colle » et caetera, et caetera. Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement dans un but diplomatico-politique. J'étais très bien là où j'étais et ça me soûle vraiment d'être là. Sur ce bonsoir. »

Elle soir du dortoir. Parvati vérifie qu'elle à passer le portrait et explose:

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend bordel? »

-C'est vrai ça! » Ajoute Lavande « T'as vu comment elle nous a parlé? Putain faut qu'elle se calme celle là! »

-Elle va où comme ça? » Reprend Parvati « tu vas la dénoncer n'est-ce-pas? Le couvre feu est passé et elle est hors du dortoir! »

-Écoute, je ne vous ai pas dénoncé Lavande et toi l'année dernière pour ce que vous savez, pourquoi agirais-je de façon différente avec la nouvelle? »

-Mais parce que c'est une peste! » Répond Lavande qui a rougit sous le sous-entendu.

Je pousse un nouveau soupir avant d'ajouter sur un ton qui se veux calme et posé:

-Avez-vous lu « Chronique d'une guerre inachevée » par Charley Adams? Non? Je m'en doutais. Ce livre relate les faits les plus importants de la première guerre contre Voldemort. »

Parvati étouffe un cri, Lavande me fusille du regard les autres font divers grimace... je claque la langue avant de poursuivre.

-Ce que peut de gens savent c'est que, à l'aide d'une incantation, ce livre raconte une toute autre histoire: celle des Elfes. Et croyez moi, le rôle que tiennent les sorciers n'est pas, vraiment pas reluisant. Cette fille je comprend parfaitement pourquoi elle est comme ça donc, pour répondre à ta question Parvati, non je ne la dénoncerai pas. Maintenant faites ce que vous voulez. »

Sur ces mots je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme le rideu d'un sort.

Fin du Flash-Back

J'en déduis qu'elle n'est pas rentré.

Je me douche rapidement, passe une robe, attrape une cape et descend dans la salle commune.

Harry me rejoind, suivi de Ron. Ils ont l'air réveiller ça fait peur!

-Salut vous deux! »

-Salut! » Me répondent-ils en concert d'une voix pateuse.

Je n'insiste pas et passe le portrait pour me rendre dans la grande salle. Les sabliers sont tous au même niveau, comme pour chaque début d'année, les « nains », comme les appelle Ron, se pressent devant en demandant à quoi ça sert. Je sourit et, reprenant mon rôle de préfète, leur explique de quoi il s'agit. Ron soupir et me demande de me presser, il a faim le pauvre chou.

Rentrant dans la grande salle, je remrque que Dwygaël est déjà là.

-Waouh! » Souffle Ron « je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de se lever plus tôt que toi Mione! »

-Elle à pas dormi au dortoir. »

-Ah bon? » Demande Harry et se servant une assiette d'oeuf au bacon « comment ça? »

-Je vous expliquerais. »

McGonagal passe dans les rang pour distribuer les emploi du temps, arrivé à nous elle s'arrête et s'adresse à moi:

-En tant que préfète-en-chef miss Granger, je vous charge de prévenir les personne de votre premier cour que votre professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal arrivera pour assurer son premier cour même si il est en retard. »

-Bien professeur. »

Elle s'éloigne pour continuer sa distribution.

Dwygaël jette un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps, esquisse un rictus en secouant la tête et se lève. Elle se raccroche soudain à la table en se tenant les côte de sa main libre réprimant, un peu tardivement toutefois, une grimace de douleur. Elle se reprant vite et s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était.

-Hein? » Me répondent en choeur les deux garçons en relevent les yeux de leurs emplois du temps.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me souvenir de quelque chose:

-Ah oui au fait maintenat que la nouvelle n'est plus dans les parages je peux vous expliquer... »

Je commence donc le récit de la soirée d'hier en ajoutant, à la fin, ce que je viens de voir.

-Y a pas moyen de savoir où elle est allée? » Interroge Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-À part de lui demander, et à supposer qu'elle daigne répondre, non. »

-Je me demande à quoi ressemble le nouveau prof de D.C.F.M., enfin ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce qu'on a déjà eus non? »

Nous échangeons un regard entendu et nous levons pour nous rendre à notre premier cour qui est, comme par hasard, Défense Contre les Force du Mal! Et en commun avec les Serpentard! Oh joie!

o0°0o

(Pov Harry)

Ça fait, quoi? Cinq bonnes minutes qu'on est tous installée, et y a toujours personne!

Le groupe commence à s'agité, faut dire aussi qu'on est nombreux vu que D.C.F.M. est devenu une matière obligatoire, à commencer par les Serpentard qui hurle haut et fort que ce cour ne leur servira à rien et caetera, et caetera.

C'était quoi ça? Je reporte mon attention sur le bureau où une bassine en verre rempli d'eau, ou du moins d'un liquide transparent, est posée en évidence sur le bureau. Un étrange mouvement d'air, presque imperceptible, vient de se produire, j'attire l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione et le phénomène se reproduit de plus en plus fréquement, tant et si bien que les élèves finissent par se calmer.

-C'est quoi ce truc? »

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir Zabini » répond Dwygaël qui semble savoir de quoi il s'agit.

L'air se met à... « onduler » au-dessu de la bassine pendant que l'eau s'évapore doucement formant un épais nuage de vapeur qui se mêle à l'air. Le nuage se distend, s'allonge en prenant une forme vaguement humaine, une lumière étrange émane soudain de la silhouette comme si chaque molécule constituant le « nuage » était en fait une ampoule. La magie emplit la pièce d'un coup et certain commence à avoir du mal à respirer. La semi-elfe claque la langue et soupir d'un air expaspéré. Un éclat de lumière éclaire la salle nous éblouissant. Quand nous réouvrons les yeux, une femme, mais est-ce vraiment une femme? Se tient devant nous assise sur le bord du bureau. Elle est grande, mince, élancée, de longs cheveux blonds et lisses cascadent dans son dos, son visage fin arbore une magnifique paire d'yeux bleu turquoise légèrement en amandes semblables à ceux de Dwyg, mais le plus étrange, reste sans aucune sa peau d'un blanc nacré presque... bleu! Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je ne sais plus qui! Un immense sourir s'étalle sur son visage quand elle s'adresse à nous:

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais je b'ai pas pu résisté! Est-ce que quelqu'un peu quelqu'un peu me dire quel est le nom de ce rituel, à quel groupe il appartient et... hum... question piège, quels sont les sous-groupes qui constituent le groupe principale? »

La main d'Hermione, si vive d'habitude, se fait toute timide.

-Oui miss... Granger, c'est ça? »

Oui. Il s'agit d'une technique elfique appelé « Aquanéolia » qui signie en gros passer d'un endroit à un autre en utilisant l'eau, elle est basée sur le groupe des magie élémentaires appelées ansi non pour leur simplicitée mais par le fait qu'elles emplois les quatre éléments, les sou-groupes porte le nom de ces différent élément: la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu, voilà je crois que c'est tout. »

La jeune femme sourit et hoche la tête.

-Je m'attendais à cette erreur, c'était presque ça miss. »

Elle se tourne vers le tableau et les craies se mettent en mouvement traçant une espèce de grand cercle:

Eau

/ \

Métal Bois

\ /

TerreFeu/Air

-Ce cercle est incomplet, mais vous allez comprendre: de l'Eau, source de vie, nait le Bois; le Bois, en se consummant, donne vie au Feu et à l'Air; de cela nait la Terre; qui donne elle-même naissance au Métal qui ferme le cycle en engendrant l'Eau... »

-L'eau qui vient du métal? C'est ridicule! » S'exclamme un des serpent avec dédain.

L'Elfe, car je suis presque sur à présent que s'en est une, lève les yeux au ciel. Elle descend du bureau où elle était toujours assise en sortant sa baguette, elle fait lévité jusqu'à elle deux coupes en verre identiques.

-Qui peut me dire la différence entre ces deux verres? »

Les Griffondore la regarde perplexes tandis que les Serpantard ricannent ouvertement. Elle sourit et s'avance vers une des table du premier rang, frappe l'un des verrs contre le bord de la table, le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, il vole en éclat sur le coup. Elle lève alors le deuxième vers et l'abbat avec violence sur la paillasse de l'élève. Tout le monde sursaute, le bruit entendu n'est pas celui d'un verre qui se brise, mais celui d'une cloche qui résonne.

-_Réparo_. Celui-ci est, comme vous avez pu le constater en verre, alors que celui-là est en métal elfique. »

Elle se place derrière le bureau et dépose les deux calices sur le meuble.

-_Aqua_! » Lance-t-elle au-dessu de celui en verre.

Une légère brume se forme, tourbillonne et se change en eau. Elle recommence l'opération avec la coupe en métal et cette foi ci l'eau semble provenir, suinter de la coupe elle-même.

La prof se redresse et observe nos réactions avant de reprendre:

-Ce sortilège, que vous devez normalement connaître, permet de faire... « apparaitre » de l'eau mais... Oui miss Granger? »

-En fait ce sortilège concentre l'eau contenu dans l'air, il ne la crée pas à proprement parler, mais avec le métal par contre c'est différent, l'eau viens du métal, elle nait du métal. »

La prof tape dans ses main d'un air ravi.

-Excellent miss! Dix point pour Griffondor. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire en quoi ce cercle est incomplet? »

Hermione, frustrée de ne pas savoir, ferme les yeux pour ce concentrer.

-C'est un élément un peu spécial, on l'appelle le coeur, l'esprit, l'amour ou tout simplement la vie. Quelqu'un peu me citer un sortilège ou une aptitude de cet élément? C'est assez simple, vu que quelqu'un parmi vous possède une de ces aptitudes. »

Nous nous retournons tous vers Dwygaël qui pousse un soupir excédé pendant que la prof éclate de rire:

-Non ce n'est pas à miss Malläwenn que je pensais. Personne? Bon je vais vous donner... _/un indice/_. »

Tout le monde sursaute, gémit, frissonne sauf Dwygaël qui lâche un rire dédaigneux et moi qui ne comprend pas ce que le fait de dire « un indice » a d si effrayant. Hermione lève courageusement la main et se fait interroger.

-Le... le fourchelang? »

-Exact! Le fourchelang fait parti de language animals que l'on classe dans cette catégorie, mais attention les languages végétals se situent eux dans l'élément bois. Bien, maintenant voyons voir... »

Elle retourne derrière son bureau et commence à installer ses affaires.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_! »

Le rayon émeraude passe dans le chignon de Lavande, qui reste pétrifiée, avant de s'écraser contre le mur. L'Elfe s'est relevé de toute sa hauteur et vient de lancer le sortilège impardonnable d'une voix puissante et sure, sa baguette droite dans sa main, le bras tendu à l'extrème, ses yeux de mer tropical semble passer à l'orage et lance de regard aussi assassin que le sort qu'elle vient de lancer et qui a Loupé Lavande (nda: sans mauvais jeux de mot bien sur) d'un cheveux. Les long cheveux blond de notre professeur semble animés d'une vie propre et vole librement autour d'elle, la salle s'emplit, comme lors de son apparition, de magie brut faisant trembler les meubles.

-Cela fait une demi heure que je vous parle et vous rester plantés là! » Sa voix est froide, dure, cassante toute la salle frissonne « en quel cour êtes vous? »

Gros silence.

-J'AI POSE UNE QUESTION! »

-En Défense Contre les Force du Mal! » Raille Dwygaël qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota et ne semble pas plus choquée que ça.

-Alors où sont vos baguette? À moins que vous ne sachier faire de la magie sans baguette, ce qui à votre niveau d'imbacilité chronique me paraît difficile, je ne vois pas comment vous pouriez vous défendre autremant! Personne n'a pensé que la bassine pouvait contenir un quelconque poison? Ou bien que « l'apparition » soit un être malfaisant? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du Polynectare ma parole! Et si j'avais été un Mangemort qui en avait absorbé? »

Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué nous somme en guerre! Que vous vous battiez d'un côté ou de l'autre ça égale vous serez OBLIGES de vous battre et pour cela il faudra que vous apreniez à vous défendre pour survivre!

Cessez de geindre, vos cheveux n'ont rien miss Brown! Ce sortilège ne s'intéresse qu'à ce qui est vivant! Les cheveux sont des partes mortes du corps!

-Mais alors si ça à traversé le mur... » commence Ron à mon intention.

Il est stoppé par l'Elfe qui lui lance un regard noir.

-_Accio_! » Ordonne-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le fond de la classe sans quitter mon ami des yeux « tenez monsieur Weasley » ajoute-t-elle en laçant quelque chose sur sa table « la vie qui intéressait le sortilège. »

Ron recule d'un coup et tombe de sa chaise fixant avec horreu le cadavre d'araignée jeté sur son bureau.

-Vous avez sans doute remarqué que TOUT LE MONDE, même ceux qui n'avait pas pris D.C.F.M. pour leurs ASPICs l'ont comme matière. Je suppose que vous en faisiez partis? » Dit-elle en regardant Patil et Brown qui baisse les yeux « bien. Tout le monde debout! »

Nos cerveau sont trop occupés à assimiler ce qu'elle vient de dire pour intégrer son dernier ordre.

-DEBOUT! » rugit-elle.

Toute la classe sursaute et se lève dans un magnifique concert de raclement et de chute de chaises, même les Serpentard ont perdu de leur superbe, seul Malläwenn se lève lentement, prenant le temps de défroisser les plis imaginaires de sa robe du plat de la main.

Le professeur... le professeur quoi d'ailleur? Elle nous a dit son nom? Bref, elle empile les table et les chaise dans le fond de la classe et nous fait face, tel un commandant inspectant des nouvelles recrues particulièrement désespérentes.

-Tout les Moldus ne sont pas des imbéciles, certain disent des chose pleines de bon sens. Ce sont donc les mots d'un Moldu assez célèbre que je reprend: « je vous promet de la sueur, du sang et des larmes » pas mal de larmes en effet et beaucoup, beaucoup de sang! »

Ron se tourne vers moi complètement paniqué:

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit Harry: on a jamais, mais alors jamais eu pire que ÇA! »

-_Relasam_! »

-_Protego_! »

J'ai à peine eu le temps de dresser un bouclier... qui vole en éclat et le sortilège m'atteint au bras, je retient un cri de douleur sous l'impression de brûlure intense qui enfle petit à petit dans mon membre.

-Pas mal Potter, mais trop lent et trop faible, beaucoup trop faible, face à un sort à pleine puissance vous seriez en train de devenir fou, avec un peu de chance. Dans le pire des cas... vous seriez mort. »

-Ah parce qu'en plus il n'était pas à pleine puissance celui-là? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de marmonner pour moi-même.

-Monsieur Potter, si j'avais envoyer à pleine puissance ce sortilège de magie noir de catégorie cinq, sachant que l'échelle va de un à six, vous seriez en train de vous tordre de douleur sur le sole de cette classe avec l'impression de brûler vif! Je dis l'impression car, contrairement au doloris, la douleur est fictive, elle n'a d'existance que dans votre esprit. Bien, je crois que nous avons un très long chemin à faire. Potter vous resterez à la fin de l'heure. »

Et merde! J'ai perdu Rogue qui ne pouvait pas me piffer et je me retrouve avec quelqu'un qui semble me haïr encore plus! Oh joie!

o0°0o

Après deux heures de lutte acharnée, environs une quinzaine, sur trente élèves, d'envois à l'infirmerie et un nombre certain de blessure plus ou moins grave mais « non mortel » dixit la prof, le cour s'achève enfin.

-Je vais mourir! » Gémit Ron en se tenant le ventre.

-Allez, viens Ron » soupire Hermione qui est apparement aussi fatiquée « de toute façon on a une heure de pause là, Harry on te laisse? »

-Ouai, ouai, t'inquiète Mione ça va aller. »

-Bon courage » me souffle-t-elle avant de sortir en soutenant Ron, à moins que ce ne sois l'inverse.

-Fermez la porte Potter! » Demande, ou plutôt ordonne l'enragée de service qui nous sert de prof sans lever les yeux des papier dans lesquels elle est plongée.

Je ferme donc la porte et l'entend murmurer un sortilège de silence dans la pièce ainsi qu'un autre de vérouillage sur la poignée. Machinalement je resserre la prise sur ma baguette: être enfermé dans une salle de classe avec une folle furieuse qui a passé les deux heures précédente à vous mettre KO n'a vraiment rien de rassurant.

Je continue à fixer bêtement la poignée de la porte avant de ressentir une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et me retrouve... serré dans les bras d'une femme, enfin d'une Elfe que je ne connais ni de Viviane ni de Merlin. Des sanglots étouffés parviennent à mes oreilles et sentant mon col s'humidifier j'en déduis que c'est elle qui pleure. Je ne sais pas mais alors pas du tout comment réagir! Je reste donc planté là comme un con à attendre qu'elle se calme.

-Je suis désolée Harry... sincèrement désolée... »

à suivre...

Voilà! Alors vous en pensez quoi? n'hésitez surtout pas à utiliser le petit bouton en bas à gauche de votre écran!


	8. Chap 7: Révélation et arrivée inattendue

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** merci à tous ceux qui lise cette fic, et un merci encore plus grand à tout ceux qui review, merci aux anonymes Amandine, echnise et anonyme pour leurs reviews (y en a eu beaucoup!) et (enfin) merci à Amandine qui a accepté d'être ma bêta!  
Voilà! sur ce bonne lecture!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre sept: ... Révélations et arrivée inattendue. **(POV Harry)

o0°0o

-Je suis vraiment désolée Harry... sincèrement désolée... »

- Dé-désolée de quoi? »

Elle lâche un rire dénué de joie avant de se relever en reniflant.

-Pour ce cour détestable déjà, mais si on ne vous secoue pas un minimum vous allez tous vous faire massacrer! »

-Il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de vous acharner comme vous l'avez fait, si? »

Elle sourit tristement avant de reprendre.

-Harry, je supose que vous avez tous deviné qui je suis, ou plutôt ce que je suis? »

Je hoche lentement la tête et elle acquiesce à son tour.

-Je suis une Elfe Harry, et du monde d'où je viens, un enfant de sept ans sait déjà comment tenir une baguette et lancer quelques sorts simples, A onze ans, il sais parfaitement se défendre et à quinze, il est un guerrier aguerris! Je ne te dis pas ça pour prôner la supériorité de la « race Elfique » par rapport à la « race humaine », je trouve cela stupide et déplacé. Ce que j'essaie de te dire et de vous expliquer ,c'est que si on vous « lâchait dans la nature », vous ne surviveriez pas plus d'une heure! On vous a trop... couvé, ne fait pas cette tête c'est exactement ça! Je sais que vous avez eu une assez grande diversité de professeurs mais... »

Elle soupire, je crois que j'ai compris. Me yeux croisent les siens et j'y vois une sorte de trouble.

-C'est incroyable! » Chuchote-t-elle « tu ressemble tellement à... »

-À mon père je sais! On me le dit souvent! Et on me dit aussi très souvent que j'ai les yeux de ma mère! »

Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire franc qui me laisse, je dois l'avouer, assez perdu. Elle reprend son souffle et continue.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler » rit-elle encore « sur le plan physique, il ne fait aucun doute que tu es le portrait craché de ton père, mais sur le plan magique... »

Elle tend la main et ferme à demi les yeux, ses long doigts fins et blanc-bleu palpent doucement l'air autour de moi et je sens ma magie se libérer à travers tous les pores de ma peau sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, mais ai-je vraiment envie de l'en empêcher? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, cette impression de plénitude et de calme infini... L'Elfe sourient doucement.

-Ton aura ressemble vraiment à celle de Lily... Quand ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était d'origine moldue, je ne l'ai pas cru, et même aujourd'hui, il m'arrive d'en douter encore, elle avait une aura si... elle soupire, non, on ne peut pas décrire l'aura de Lily Evans. »

-Vous-vous connaissiez mes parents? »

-Oui, ta mère surtout, après tout elle était ma confidente, ma conseillère, mon amie. Ma première et seule véritable amie, celle sur qui je pouvais me reposer et que je soutenais lors d'un coup dur... » ses yeux se font vagues alors qu'elle se plongent dans ses souvenirs.

-Excusez moi mais, si vous êtes une Elfe, vous devriez connaître Dwygaël Malläwenn, enfin peut-être pas personnellement, vu qu'elle est de sang royal mais...

La jeune femme me regarde doucement et hoche la tête.

-Oh oui! Je connais Dwygaël. Je la connais même très bien, vu qu'elle est... ma fille. Et oui, Harry tu as devant toi la reine des Elfe » dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique « sa majesté Aléïanor Malläwenne... Black! »

Pardon! Je crois que mon cerveau vient de se déconecter momentanément. Elle à bien dit Black? J'ai pas rêvé là? Est-ce que ça veut dire que...

-Tu as deviné n'est ce pas? Elle ressemble tellement à son père malgré son héritage Elfique! Et oui Harry je suis l'épouse de Sirius Black, gardien du secret de notre monde. Et c'est une des raison pour lesquelles je m'excuse une nouvelle fois. »

-Comment ça? » Dis-je d'une voix la plus détachée possible.

-Harry c'est tu ce qu'est, concrètement pas dans la théorie, un gardien du secret? Non? C'est quelqu'un qui est lié à l'intérieur même de son être à un secret souvent très lourd, un lieux le plus souvent. C'est sur lui que repose, si on prend l'exemple du lieux, la vie des personne vivant dans ce lieux. On ne peut être le gardien que d'un seul secret à la fois et, elle étouffe un nouveau sanglot alors que les larmes lui monte aux yeux, si... si seulement j'avais réussi à les convaincre! Lui, Lily, James, Rémus, tous autant qu'ils étaient que Sirius soit le gardien de Godric Hollow mais... Lily était si têtue! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! »

-Mais si Sirius n'avait pas été le gardien de la porte de votre monde, alors peut-être... peut-être que vous et votre peuple seriez... »

-Mort? C'est possible, mais ta mère ne pouvais tolérer cela: « Sirius doit être le gardien de ton peuple! C'est lui le mieux placé pour tenir ce rôle! Tu le sais très bien Aléï! » Oui, je le savais! Mais à cause de ça elle est morte! »

Un silence pesant tombe sur la pièce après ces dernières paroles.

-Sirius ne pouvait pas te parler de nous, il n'en avait pas le droit, il avait prononcé le serment inviolable et n'aurait rien dit même sous la torture, alors... ne lui en veux pas. Tu-tu peux sortir si tu veux, j'espère juste que... tu pourra me pardonner un jour. »

-Vous pardonner quoi? »

- Le fait d'être la responsable de la mort de tes parents et de t'avoir caché notre existence si longtemps. »

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable de leur mort, c'est Quedvert qui l'est, et pour m'avoir caché votre existence vous n'aviez pas le choix je pense, il en allait de la survie d'un peuple. »

-Mais je suis quand même ta marraine! C'était mon devoir de m'occuper de toi à la mort de tes parents! »

-Dumbledore vous aurait, ou vous a probablement, refusé ma garde. Le lien de sang avec ma chère tante me protègait de Voldemeort. »

-C'est étonnant. »

-Quoi? »

-Tu parle comme ta mère! Oh tiens avant que j'oublie » elle disparaît derrière son bureau avant de se relever avec un épais volume dans les bras, elle me le tend en ajoutant « tiens, ce n'est pas grand chose mais il étais très important pour ta mère et... »

-Aléïanor, on a un problème! » L'interrompt Tonks qui vient de débouler dans la pièce, j'avais même pas remarqué que le sortilège de verrouillage était levé.

-Un problème? Quel genre de problème? » Demande ma marraine, ça fait bizarre de penser ça, en saisissant sa baguette.

-Le genre très gros et qui s'explique pas en trente secondes. »

-Je vois, où? »

-Dans le parc » devant les grilles.

-D'accord allons-y. Harry, viens avec nous, laisse le livre là, je l'enverrais dans ta chambre. »

Nous suivons Tonks à travers les dédales de couloirs et arrivons sur les lieux du dit problème.

-Ron arrète s'il te plait! »

-Écarte toi Hermione! »

-Monsieur Weasley! Arrêtez vos enfantillage et poser cette baguette! »

-_Accio baguette_! »

La baguette de mon meilleur ami atterit dans la main de la prof de D.C.F.M.. Je regarde plus attentivement et reste... comme un con, c'est le mot juste.

-Servilo! Quel plaisir de te revoir! Que nous vaut cet honneur? » Demande-t-elle sarcastiquement à l'ancien professeur de potion.

-Alienné, je peux te retourner le compliment! » Réplique le mangemort.

-Non. C'est moi qui pose les questions. »

-Très bien, dans ce cas je peux entrer? J'ai un blessé dans les bras et il a besoin de soins urgents, »

Nos regard se posent sur la masse informe que le maître des potion porte dans les bras. La reine s'approche lentement sans arrêter de le menacer de sa baguette et rabbat d'un geste vif la capuche de la « chose » laissant apparaître une tête blonde étrangement familière.

-Malfoy?!? » crions nous, Hermione, Ron et moi, en même temps.

-Je vois » dit l'Elfe « très bien, Sevy tu passes devant. »

Nous suivons la troupe, trop abasourdis pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Nous entrons dans l'infirmerie et Rogue dépose le jeune mangemort sur le lit. Pomfresh commence à l'examiner et sursaute.

-Mais il... il est... mort! »

Pardon?

-Oh non, dit lentement ma marraine, il n'est pas mort. C'était bien joué Sevy, risqué, très risqué mais bien joué. »

-Est-ce-que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? » Demande l'infirmière vexée de s'être trompée dans son diagnostic.

Pour toute réponse, ma marraine s'approche du lit du blond et dégage son torse. Je déglutis difficilement, Hermione pique un fard et contemple, avec un intérêt grandissant, ses chaussures pendant que Ron détourne carrément le regard. Dire que notre pire ennemi commun est mignon serait mentir, il est, le haut de son corps en tous cas, magnifique: pâle et fin, imberbe, finement musclé... Une petite voix me sussure « Attention, c'est Malfoy! » et je me giffle mentalement. Qu'est ce qui me prend de mater comme ça ce... sale Serpentard? En plus vu l'état pitoyable dans lequel il est y a vraiment pas de quoi baver, j'ai rarement vu autant de plaies et d'échymoses sur une seule personne, sauf peut-être les joueurs de Quidditch après un match Griffondor/Serpentard, et encore, en additionnant les blessures de tous les joueurs je pense que l'on devrait avoir le compte de celles de Malfoy.

-Joli! » Siffle quelqu'un qui vient d'entrer « pas mal du tout pour un humain »

-Dwyg nous nous passerons de tes sarcasmes. »

-Oh mais bien sûr... « maman » » à ces mots elle s'assied dans un fauteuil et se tait.

-Maman? » Articule Hermione à mon intention.

Je fais signe à mes amis que je leur expliquerai plus tard. Aléïanor approche doucement ses doigts et les fait glisser sur la peau de Malfoy.

-Oui, il est vivant, très faible certes, mais vivant. Tu as toujours aimé jouer avec le feu Servilo, n'est ce pas? »

Pour toute réponse l'homme grogne.

-Toujours aussi... bavard à ce que je vois. Mais dis moi: qu'est ce que ce jeune homme a fait pour s'attirer les foudres du Lord? Il souffre d'un nombre incalulable de fractures, commotions internes, contusions externes et j'en passe. Il a également reçu un nombre impressionnant de Doloris et autres sortilège de torture. N'essaie même pas de me mentir, tu sais pertinement que même si tu es un maître d'occlumancie et un lengilimens très adroit, j'ai d'autre moyens plus... efficaces pour connaître le fond de ta pensée et donc la vérité mais tu sais également qu'ils sont plus... douloureux. »

-Il l'a défié. »

-Comment ça? »

-Drago était chargé de permettre au Mangemorts de pénétrer dans le château et il devait également éliminer Dumbledore, il a exécuté la première partie mais pas la deuxième, c'est moi qui ait dû tuer Albus. »

-Tu ne nous apprends rien là » s'impatiente la reine.

-Le maître lui a donné la possibilité de se racheter mais Drago a refusé l'ordre en bloc. »

-Quel était cet ordre? »

-Aucune idée. Voldemort a convoqué le jeune Malfoy, quand il est sorti de son bureau, le Lord était furieux, il a ordonné qu'on l'emmène dans les cachots, qu'on le torture, et avant-hier soir, il nous a appelé en nous demandant un par un de le torturer et a finalement fait appel à moi pour le... final. »

-L'Avada Kedavra? »

-Oui. »

-Alors il est bien mort? » Demande Ron le plus neutrement possible.

-Oh non! »

L'Elfe met sa main droite en coupe et ferme les yeux, une flamme dégradée de bleu, du bleu nuit presque noir au bleu ciel presque blanc, s'allume doucement dans le creux de sa paume. Elle réouvre les yeux et approche sa main de la poitrine de Malfoy. Elle pose la flamme au niveau du coeur et le résultat ne se fait pas attendre: les yeux d'orage s'ouvrent en grand ainsi que sa bouche qui aspire une grande goulée d'air, son corp se tend et sa peau reprend, un peu, de couleurs. Après quelques secondes, ses yeux se referment et il retombe sur le matelas, endormi.

-Hugh. »

-Harry! » S'écrie Hermione en s'agenouillant près de moi « ça va? C'est ta cicatrice? Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

-Non, non Mione. C'est rien, juste un... un vertige et un... un mal de tête, oui c'est ça, un simple mal de tête. »

Mione me regarde, ainsi que tous les autres, pas vraiment convaincus.

Je me relève et souris pour la rassurer mais le coeur n'y est pas.

Flash-Back

Nous sommes le premier septembre, il est près de minuit et j'ai mal, horriblement mal! À ma cicatrice mais cette fois, même si j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, cette douleur est supportable par rapport à celle qui tient mon coeur en tenaille. L'impression qu'on le met en miette, qu'on l'arrache de ma poitrine, qu'on le brûle, qu'on le glace, l'impression de mourir. C'est horrible, un vrai supplice! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Tous ce que je saisn c'est que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui souffre, lui semble relativement heureux mais alors que se passe-t-il?

Fin du Flash-Back

Cette foisn c'était différent d'hier matin, j'ai plus eu l'impression de revivre justement, comme si le sang circulait à nouveau dans mon organe vital mais qu'il s'y ruait en masse provoquant une vive douleur mais difficilement comparable à celle de la dernière fois.

-Enfin, passons » dit la grande blonde. « C'était très réussi Sevy. Tu dois bien connaître ton filleul pour avoir osé lancer ce sortilège. »

-Quel sortilège? » Demande Herm soudain très intéressée.

-Un sortilège dit de « mort astrale », inincanté et sans baguette, camouflé par un Avada Kedavra incanté et avec baguette. Très dangereux Sev. »

-Un sortilège de mort astrale?! » S'exclamme Hermione effarée « mais alors ça veut dire que... »

-Bon tout le monde dehors, j'ai un malade à soigner. »

-Quoi, quoi? QUOI? » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de hurler « vous allez le soigner ici? »

-Évidement monsieur Potter, pourquoi une question aussi stupide? Vous avez une autre solution? »

-Parfaitement, on envoie ce sale mangemort à Sainte Mangouste avec un bataillon d'aurors! Il est vivant non? »

-Potter, Potter, Potter, toujours aussi stupide. »

-Je t'interdis d'insulter mon filleul et ce n'est sûrement pas avec toi ou un autre de mes prédécesseurs que Miss Granger a entendu parler de ce sortilège. Je me trompe Miss? »

-Non » rougit Herm.

-Harry, ce sortilège ne peut pas être lancé sur n'importe qui, seul certaines personnes bien précise peuvent le « recevoir » sans décéder. Il consiste à placer l'âme de la personne dans un intermonde entre celui de la vie et celui de la mort. Il fait fonctionner les fonctions vitales du corps de la personne, sur qui le sortilège a été lancé, au ralenti donnant l'impression qu'il est mort. »

-Alors comme ça Malfoy est quelqu'un de spécial? À par un enculé de service je vois pas » maugrée Ron.

-Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor » dit Rogue.

-Tu n'es plus prof Sevy, ça ne marchera pas. Monsieur Malfoy est peut-être quelqu'un de... peu fréquentable mais... seul une âme pure peut recevoir ce sortilège sans en resortir avec des dommages graves et irréversibles. »

-Malfoy? Une âme pure? Laissez moi rire! »

-Il ne faut jamais se fier au apparence Monsieur Weasley. »

Ma marraine contourne le lit et prend délicatement le bras de mon meilleur ennemi qu'elle fait tourner pour nous montrer... rien! Le bras du blond est vierge de toute marque (à part quelques cicatrices sanginolantes)! Ron reste bouche bée et Hermione, elle, ne semble pas étonnée outre mesure.

-Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas, n'a jamais été et ne sera probablement jamais un Mangemort... »

à suivre...

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Aléïanore et Sévérus s'adorent! Et ça va continuer comme ça!  
Je redis également à Lady Shadow Cassandra que comme tu as gagné le concour n°1, tu as le droit à un OS cadeau, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes préférences que je puisse le commencer!  
Vila, alors? ça vous a plu? oui? non? Pour moi un seul moyen de le savoir: les reviews!


	9. Chap 8: Un questionsréponses avec peu

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas, y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre! merci à AdelheidRei pour sa review et bien sur à Amandine pour ses cerrections! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et à ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs alertes.  
Bonne lecture!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chap. 8: Un questions-réponses avec peu de réponses**

o0°0o

Stop ! Minute là ! Si j'ai bien suivi, le type que je déteste depuis notre première rencontre, celui que je hais, méprise, insulte et j'en passe et des meilleurs, celui à cause duquel j'ai viré parano l'année dernière car je le prenais pour un Mangemort est de notre côté ? C'est impossible ! Impossible !

-D'accord, d'accord. Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort, mais Rogue ? C'est lui qui a tué Dumbledore, non ? » Demande Ron.

-ça me fait très mal de dire ça mais Sev est innocent. »

-QUOI ? » Je sors de la méditation chaotique dans laquelle je suis plongé et regarde ma marraine hésitant entre l'incompréhension et la colère « il l'a tué ! J'étais présent ! Il l'a tué de sang froid ! Mais vous allez nous dire que Dumbledore était une âme pure et qu'en réalité il n'est pas mort c'est ça ? Désolé professeur mais, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, le jeu ne prend pas. »

-Calme-toi Harry, Dumbledore est bien mort, Sévérus l'a tué mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait le directeur serai sans doute mort aujourd'hui. Il était condamné Harry, il le savait. »

-Non. C'est impossible. Il me l'aurait dit. Il… »

-Il ne pouvait pas te le dire. Tout le monde devait croire à son meurtre, toi compris… »

-Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez Alléïanor ? » Demande McGonagal septique « Depuis l'arrivée de ce… du… de Sévérus Rogue, je vous suis. Vous pouvez remarquer que je me retiens, et retiens également mes collègues, de prévenir qui que ce soi. »

-Vous commettriez une grave erreur en faisant cela Madame la directrice, et croyez-vous sincèrement que j'aurais cru à cette histoire sans preuve ? » Demande tristement la reine « bien sûr que oui, j'ai une preuve. »

Elle ferme les yeux et entame un doux sifflement, semblable à un chant d'oiseau. Une deuxième mélodie se joint à la première mais elle est plus forte, plus chaude.

-Bonjour seigneur Fumseck » murmure la prof de D.C.F.M en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer l'oiseau qui vient d'entrer, elle tend le bras et il vient s'y poser « comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué, le professeur Dumbledore a détruit sa Pensine avant de mourir. Il a brisé les sceaux runiques de sa bassine de pierre et récupéré tous ses souvenirs pour qu'ils ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains car… »

-On ne pas récupérer les souvenir d'un mort » dit Hermione terminant la phrase de l'Elfe.

-Non en effet, par contre il y a ici quelqu'un qui a assisté à bon nombre de discussions entre Dumbledore et d'autres personnes » continue l'Elfe en caressant le Phénix « et à qui on peut gentiment demander ses souvenirs. »

Gros silence dans la salle, brisé par un ricanement.

-Tu compte récupérer des souvenirs dans la tête de ce piaf ? Bon courage ! » Lance Rogue avec un regard mauvais.

-Tu n'as décidément pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi con ! A chercher à devenir plus puissant, tu es passé à côté de beaucoup de choses et de beaucoup de magie en particulier. La magie blanche est aussi puissante et aussi, si elle est utilisée à mauvais escient, destructrice que la noire. Tu le sais ça pourtant. Non ? Il me semble pourtant que tu y as suffisamment… goûté, mais je me trompe peut-être? » Elle adresse un sourire moqueur et carnassier à notre ex-prof qui se renfrogne « mais bon, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. »

Elle fait un signe de tête à l'oiseau de Dumbledore qui s'envole et vient se poser sur le montant d'un lit. Elle prend un de ses colliers et ôte le pendentif qu'elle dépose sur une des table de chevet. Elle s'éloigne à reculons avant de s'arrêter et de tendre la main vers la pierre verte de la taille d'un dé à coudre le bijou prend une dimension plus imposante.

-Est-ce que tu vois ce que c'est Sevy ? »

-Tu me prends pour un demeuré ? Bien sur que je sais ! »

-Et c'est… ? »

- Une « étoile du porteur » » soupire le présumé Mangemort « ça te va comme réponse ? »

-On va dire que oui mais tu t'es pas foulé. »

Hermione ouvre de grands yeux et, pour ne pas changer, la bouche par la même occasion.

-Si cette pierre est vraiment ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue, elle ne s'apparente pas à… »

-De la magie noire ? Evite les préjugés préconçus Granger ils sont mauvais pour ton image de petite fille parfaite et de miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde » raille la fille de ma marraine que l'on commençait doucement à oublier.

-Ce que miss Mallawenn voulait vous dire » reprend l'Elfe en fusillant sa fille du regard « c'est que ce n'est pas parce que l'on surnomme ces pierres « diamants de Lucifer » qu'il faut les prendre pour des « diamants de Satan ». Lucifer signifie au contraire porteur de lumière et c'était le nom d'un ange avant qu'il ne soit déchu du paradis pour prendre celui de Satan, vous comprenez ? Ces gemmes n'ont rien de maléfique, bien au contraire ! »

Elle sort d'une de ses poches un flacon contenant une étrange mixture d'un blanc argenté qu'elle verse dans la pierre creuse.

-Tu te trimbale toujours avec de l'extrait de Pensine sur toi ? » La nargue Rogue.

-Disons plutôt que je m'attendais à ce que tu ramènes tes cheveux gras par ici dans pas longtemps et qu'il allait te falloir un alibi en béton armé pour que tu t'en sortes en un seul morceau ! » Répond la blonde du tac-au-tac.

L'intéressé commence doucement à s'enerver mais se tait, pendant que la femme affiche un sourire vainqueur.

-Bien maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de question, nous allons enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

La prof se tourne vers le Phénix et penche la tête sur le côté semblant l'interroger du regard, l'oiseau acquiesce avant de s'envoler pour se poser de nouveau sur le bras de la reine, celle ci lève sa baguette et la pose sur la tempe écarlate de l'animal qui ferme les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer. Doucement, avec lenteur et précaution, elle retire sa baguette détachant de la tête aux plumes rouges et or de longs filaments argentés qu'elle dépose dans la coupe aux tons chlorophylliens avant de remercier l'ami ailé d'un nouveau hochement de tête.

Les regards se tournent vers la vasque où tourbillonnent déjà les pensées de l'oiseau, deux silhouettes surgissent alors et la scène du souvenir se met en place.

Souvenir de Fumseck POV neutre

Un homme grand et mince à la barbe argentée d'une longueur assez impressionnante, se tient debout face à un autre, plus jeune, d'allure plutôt maussade, aux cheveux longs et bruns.

-Vous vouliez me voir Sévérus ? »

-Albus, soupire le professeur de potion, nous avons un gros problème. »

-Le contraire eut été étonnant mon ami" sourit tristement le directeur "de quoi ou de qui s'agit-il ? »

-De mon filleul, Drago Malfoy, il a été chargé de vous tuer. En… « échange », il recevra la marque des ténèbres qui fera de lui un Mangemort à part entière. »

-Je vois. Et ? »

-Drago est incapable de tuer. Un être humain du moins. Sa mère en est également persuadée. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide et j'ai du prononcer le serment inviolable pour la convaincre que j'aiderai son fils. Si Drago tente de vous tuer, ce dont je doute, soit il se fera tuer lui-même, soit il deviendra Mangemort, ce que je ne veux pas. S'il ne le fait pas, il se fera tuer par le Lord sauf si je vous tue à sa place, il aura alors, peut-être, une seconde « chance » mais alors se serai moi qui… »

-Sévérus stop ! »

Le maître des potions arrête sa tirade et regarde le chef de l'ordre du phénix.

-Si vous devez me tuer, tuez-moi ! Pas maintenant bien sûr, mais quand le moment sera venu. Cela vous permettra de renforcer votre couverture et de toute façonn je préfère sauver une vie qui ne fait que commencer plutôt que d'en épargner une qui est déjà condamnée. »

Un lourd silence s'abat sur le bureau suite aux paroles du vieil homme.

-Co… comment ça condamnée ? Vous êtes… »

-Condamnée, Sévérus, c'est bien le mot, j'ai un an et demi à vivre au maximum, nous somme en août faites le décompte. »

-Mais je… enfin comment ? »

-Vous rappelez vous la bague que nous avons détruit au début de l'été ? »

-Oui mais quel est le rapport ? »

-Cette bague contenait en fait un violent poison à effets lents mais qui ne laisse absolument aucune chance à sa victime. Regardez ma main, elle parle pour moi » ajoute-t-il en relevant sa main noircie.

L'ex-Mangemort détourne les yeux avant de reprendre :

-Mais… n'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour… »

-Contrer ce venin ? Non Sévérus, on ne peut rien faire. Notre ennemi s'est bien débrouillé : nous détruisons une partie de son âme mais pour cela nous mourrons. »

Un autre silence suit cette déclaration.

-Mais si je vous tue Albus, on va penser que je suis un traître et je vais être poursuivis par le ministère, sans parler des membres de l'ordre… »

-Sévérus. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. J'ai fait appel à… une aide extérieur. Elle n'a pas encore répondu mais je sais qu'elle le fera. »

Fin du souvenir

POV Harry

L'image se brouille et les deux personnages retombent dans la pierre. Ma marraine récupère les souvenirs et les rend à Fumseck qui sort de la pièce, elle remet l'extrait de Pensine dans son flacon et rend sa taille de dés à coudre au bijou.

-L'aide extérieure, c'était vous » constate Rogue en brisant le silence.

-En effet, c'était nous, les Elfes » répond la femme de Sirius « Dumbledore a lancé la rumeur, le bouche-à-oreille a fait le reste, je pense même qu'il a soudoyé Rita Skeeter, le connaissant ce serait plausible. »

-Ça veut donc dire que le professeur Rogue est toujours espion pour le compte de l'ordre ? » Récapitule la nouvelle directrice.

-Exactement. A la mort de son maître, le seigneur oiseau est venu à moi, il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai fini par trouver le souvenir que je vous ai montré. »

Nouveau blanc durant lequel chacun digère ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, ma marraine s'adresse de nouveau à nous.

-Cela règle une partie du problème, la deuxième étant pourquoi le jeune Malfoy a refusé d'exécuter l'ordre du Lord Noir. Qu'est-ce que notre ennemi a bien pu lui ordonner pour qu'il préfère la torture et la mort à une vie, d'esclave certes, mais à la vie quand même ! »

Elle se tourne vers la semi-Elfe toujours avachie dans le fauteuil et la fixe intensément. La jeune fille fait mine de l'ignorer mais perd patience et fini par se tourner vers sa mère.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ? » Crache-t-elle.

- Que tu utilises tes dons pour sortir quelqu'un d'un mauvais pas et, peut-être, apprendre des choses qui pourraient sauver un peuple. »

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Rien comme d'hab ! » Raille la jeune Griffondor.

-Le droit de récupérer Danweln te semble être une bonne récompense ? » Demande négligemment la reine en observant ses ongles.

Une lueur dangereuse prend alors place dans les prunelles de la princesse.

-Si tu jure sur l'honneur que je la récupérerais alors oui. »

-Je le jure sur ce que tu veux, maintenant fais ce que tu as à faire. »

La fille se lève et se dirige de sa démarche féline vers la tête de lit de Malfoy. Elle place une main de chaque côté de la tête blonde et ferme les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, elle les réouvre. Hermione étouffe un cri de surprise en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, je reporte mon attention sur la semi-Elfe et comprends ce qui a fait frémir mon amie, au lieu de nous regarder de ses iris turquoise qu'elle tient, à n'en pas douter, de sa mère, la jeune princesse arbore deux orbes grises légèrement bleutées : les yeux d'orage de Malfoy.

-Qui es-tu ? » Demande la nouvelle directrice de Griffondor « parle, je t'écoute. »

-Je suis Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black. »

La bouche de Dwygaël s'anime mais c'est la voix trainante de Malfoy qui franchit ses lèvres. L'interrogatoire commence, ma marraine prenant d'office le rôle de l'interrogateur.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu devenir Mangemort ? »

-Je ne veux pas le devenir. »

-Pourquoi avoir exécuté l'ordre de Voldemort dans ce cas ? Pourquoi avoir fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard ? »

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

-On a toujours le choix Drago. »

-Moi je ne l'ai pas eu ! »

La voix se fait plus forte mais aussi plus… triste ? Une larme solitaire roule sur la joue droite de la brune qui tient la tête de Drago dans ses mains et je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette vision. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait de voir mon meilleur ennemi dans cet état me rend si triste, me fait si mal ?

-En quoi n'as-tu pas eu le choix Drago ? »

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils auraient tué la seule personne qui m'ai jamais aidé, la seule qui m'ai aidé à continuer à vivre malgré tout, malgré la guerre, malgré mon père, malgré… ils auraient tué ma mère."

La reine Alléïanor se tourne vers Rogue :

-C'est vrai ? »

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ça, mais c'est possible. Je me renseignerai. »

L'Elfe se détourne et reprend ses questions :

-Quel est l'ordre qu'il t'a donné pour que tu puisses te racheter à ses yeux ? »

-Il voulait que je tende un piège à… »

-A qui ? » Demande-t-elle après quelque secondes de silence.

-à Harry Potter »

Silence complet dans la salle. Tous le monde me regarde avant que ma marraine, sans me quitter des yeux, lui demande :

-Et pourquoi as-tu refusé ? »

-Parce que je… Aaaah ! »

Dwygaël vient de retirer ses mains comme si elle s'était brûlée, ses yeux sont ouverts en grand, des gouttes sueur perlent de son front, elle respire difficilement et se raccroche à une table de chevet pour ne pas s'écrouler.

-On y était presque ! Pourquoi as-tu coupé le contact ? »

-T'as un problème la belette ? » Siffle la jeune fille en direction de mon ami qui vient de lancer le commentaire « cette technique demande beaucoup de puissance et d'énergie magique et physique, si tu veux prendre ma place ne te gène surtout pas ! »

Elle se dirige vers la sortie avant de se retourner, furieuse, vers sa mère.

-Tu me rendras Dan quand les autres seront là. »

Elle sort en claquant la porte.

-Nous voilà bien avancés ! »

-Sevy, ta gueule, merci ! Quand ce n'est pas ma fille qui fait des remarques désobligeantes, c'est toi. A ta place, je me ferai discret, sauf si tu veux recevoir quelques sortilèges de mon cru que je n'ai pas pu tester durant notre scolarité. »

Rogue lui jette un regard furax pendant que Pomfresh et McGo lèvent les yeux au ciel dans un superbe ensemble.

-Bien, ce n'est pas le tout mais il me semble que vous avez des cours à préparez professeurs Tonks et Mallawenn, Sévérus retournez au près de Voldemort avant qu'il ne commence à se poser des questions, et vous trois en cours tout de suite. »

-Oui madame la directrice. »

Nous sortons tous de l'infirmerie.

o0°0o

La journée a été plutôt fatigante, les profs nous rabattant sans cesse les oreilles avec l'importance des ASPICs, surtout en ces temps de guerre et patati et patata!

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je repense à ma journée, ma marraine d'abord, Drago ensuite… et voilà ça recommence ! Pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom celui-la ! Malfoy sort de ma tête !

De toute manière c'est plus maintenant que je pourrai m'endormir alors…

Je prends ma cape, descend dans la salle commune, passe le portrait et pars pour une petite promenade nocturne.

à suivre...

Encore un chapitre de posté!  
Alors? Vous aimez ou pas? à vu de review je dirait non... Donc, que vous ayez aimé ou non, il y a un petit carré bleu en bas à gauche, alors n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser! (je réponds à toutes les reviews et je ne mords pas après une critique justifiée et fondée! lol)


	10. Chap 9 Explications

**titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas, y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est re-moi!lol  
Alors comme d'hab, les remerciments: merci à Amandine ma tite bêta, merci à ceux qui reviews ( 4 review pour ce chapitres!) donc merci à belzebeth, zaika, AdelheidRei et Angelista, merci à tout ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs alertes (même si vous ne reviewez pas tous) et enfin merci à tous les lecteurs!  
Je tiens à vous dire que persos je n'aime pas trop ce chap, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrir, il se passe rien, bref voilà (même si ma bêta m'a dit qu'il était pas si mal), donc j'attends vos commentaires.  
Voilà, bonne lecture!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chap 9. Explication**

o0°0o

Je déambule à pas feutrés dans les couloirs, descends les escaliers, passe à travers une tapisserie évitant Miss Teigne et son maître et ma chère Hermione qui effectue sa ronde nocturne et dont je suis les mouvements sur la carte.

Mes pieds me mènent devant le lac. Le vent frais des soirs d'octobre soulève ma cape que je retire, il fait nuit noire, je ne risque pas d'être découvert. Je me laisse tomber aux pieds d'un arbre et me replonge dans mes pensées. Je reste ainsi je ne sais pas combien de temps, une heure, deux, trente minutes… ? J'en sais rien. Je me relève lentement et replace la cape de mon père sur mes épaules pour rentrer au château.

Je reprends mon chemin et arpente de nouveau les couloirs de l'école avant de m'arrêter. Je mets quelques minutes avant de réaliser que je me trouve devant l'infirmerie, le temps que j'enregistre l'info, je suis déjà à l'intérieur avec la porte refermée derrière moi.

Un grand rideau blanc cache un lit, le lit de Malfoy, c'est le seul occupant de l'infirmerie ce soir, un peu normal me direz vous puisque l'on est le premier jour de cours mais si ma marraine continue de faire ses cours de cette façon, Mrs Pomfresh sera bientôt débordée !

Je passe le rideau et me retrouve auprès de mon ennemi juré. Je me demande combien de temps il va continuer à dormir comme ça. Le plus longtemps sera le mieux mais bon… C'est bizarre, on dirait un de ces anges que l'on voit dans les églises moldues. Je me gifle mentalement. Non mais qu'est-ce-qui me prend ? C'est Malfoy bordel ! Va falloir que je me calme sérieusement là ! D'abord je le mate, maintenant je dis, non je pense ça… c'est la fatigue !

Bon, je crois que je vais y aller là, si on me trouve… je suis dans la merde ! Enfin je pourrais toujours utiliser l'excuse du « je voulais le tuer tant qu'il dormait » mais ça fais un peu lâche venant d'un Griffondor. Je sors donc silencieusement de la salle et retourne dans le dortoir des lions.

Une fois dans mon lit, et malgré la fatigue, je ne peux toujours pas m'endormir. Mes pensées sont hantées par un putain de blond endormi, deuxième gifle mentale. Drago sort de ma tête ! Et jamais deux sans trois, donc troisième claque ! Depuis quand j'appelle ce connard fini, fils de Mangemort par son prénom ? _Il n'est pas Mangemort lui !_ Couchée la conscience ! _Et puis il est quand même…_ Ta gueule !

Potter faut que tu te calme sérieusement là : tu te parles à toi-même !

Malfoy lâche-moi !

o0°0o

-Harry ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? Kesyspasse ? C'est Voldemort ?

-Harry ! Ah bah quand même ! Dis donc t'es lent aujourd'hui ! »

-Ha, ha ! Très drôle ! » Lâchais-je sarcastiquement.

J'ai juste pas assez dormi, c'est tout.

Un truc que je comprends toujours pas dans cette école, c'est que même si vous commencez à 9 heure (comme pour nous aujourd'hui) vous devez prendre votre petit dèj à 7 heure, c'est saoulant à la longue.

-Allez ! Lève-toi ! Pense donc à la « pauvre » Hermione qui commence à huit heure » rit mon rouquin de meilleur ami.

Nous descendons dans la salle commune où nous retrouvons Hermione qui nous attend.

-Allez les garçons ! Dépêchez-vous ! J'ai arithmancie après manger moi ! »

-T'avais pas arrêté ? » S'étonne Ron en baillant.

-Bien sûr que non ! » S'offusque la brune en passant le portrait.

Nous la rejoignons dans le couloir et je lui demande.

-Alors cette chambre individuelle madame la Préfète en Chef ? »

-GE-NI-ALE ! Y a pas d'autre mot ! » S'extasie notre amie visiblement aux anges « grande avec des tapisseries partout, un lit immense avec un baldaquin et une salle de bain… faut absolument que je vous la montre ! »

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? » Propose Ron « comme ça Harry pourra nous expliquer l'embrouille avec la nouvelle prof. »

-L'embrouille ? » Demandais-je un peu perdu.

-Bah ce qu'elle te voulait. Alors Mione ? »

-Moi ça me va. Harry ? »

-Pas de problème. »

Nous échangeons un regard complice et entrons dans la grande salle quasiment vide, comme d'habitude (les autres préférant dormir une demi-heure de plus). Mais la nouvelle est déjà là.

-Je me demande ce que Malfoy aurait dit si elle n'avait pas coupé le contact » dis-je en la regardant discrètement.

-Crois-moi Potter, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer, répond-elle en sortant de table. »

-Ça m'énerve qu'elle écoute les conversations comme ça ! » S'emporte Ron une fois la semi-Elfe sortie « on peut plus parler sans qu'elle s'en mêle ! »

-Ron, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! Vous avez quoi aujourd'hui ? Nous demande Hermione. »

-Petite journée » répond Ron en attrapant son emploi du temps « une heure de métamorphose, deux de botanique et une autre de sortilège, on termine à quinze heure, c'est cool ! »

-Parle pour toi » se renfrogne la Préfète en tartinant sa tranche de pain avec rage.

-Ça Mione, c'est de ta faute ! Fallait pas prendre autant d'options ! » Lui lance notre ami goguenard « au fait Harry, j'ai réfléchi, si ça se trouve Malfoy est amoureux de toi ! »

Je m'étouffe dans mon café avant de lancer un regard éberlué à mon ami qui me répond par un sourire plutôt fier de lui.

-Je me demande souvent si mère Nature dans sa grande bonté t'a doté d'un cerveau Ron » se désespère Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ron, tu es très con, j'espère que tu es au courant ? »

-Merci Harry, j'avoue que sur ce coup là, j'ai pas pu résister, et à voir ta tête… Je regrette pas ! »

-Qu'est-ce que mon imbécile de frère a encore dit ? Dites-moi tout, ne m'épargnez pas, je sais qu'il est bon à enfermer. »

-Que Malfoy était amoureux de moi. »

-Ronald Weasley… Tu n'es plus mon frère. Pourquoi il a sorti une telle énormité ? »

-Parce que… à merde, c'est vrai, t'étais pas là. »

-Quoi ? Harry qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-Ben en fait… »

-Ginny » intervient Mione me sauvant la mise une fois de plus « on peut pas t'expliquer ça ici mais ce soir, dans ma chambre de Préfète en Chef, rendez-vous à vingt et une heure, débrouille-toi avec les garçons et prévenez aussi Luna et Neville. Maintenant excusez-moi mais il y a des gens qui bossent ! »

Elle se lève et sort en prenant son sac de cour.

o0°0o

-Eh ben dit donc ! J'en connais qui se font pas chier ! » S'exclame Ron en entrant dans la chambre de Hermione.

Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort, la pièce est vraiment très grande ! De dimension carrée, elle accueille une bibliothèque prenant la moitié du mur face à notre porte, encadrée par deux larges fenêtres entourées de rideaux rouges, sur le grand lit baldaquin or et blanc, lui aussi entre deux fenêtres, se trouvant à notre droite, Pattenrond trône sur la couette roulé en boule. A gauche du lit, dans un des coins, demeurent un bureau et une chaise, tous deux surchargés de plumes, rouleaux de parchemin, livres de cours, bouteilles d'encre et autre. En face du lit, siège une imposante cheminée où brûle un feu d'enfer, devant elle une table sur laquelle repose des biscuits et un pichet, entourée de quatre fauteuils en cuir, qui semble nous appeler.

-C'est sympa d'être Préfète en Chef » sourit Neville en observant les tentures pendues sur le même mur que la porte.

-Un peu grand pour une personne non ? » La nargue Ron.

-Oui, bon, ça va » bougonne l'intéressée en refermant la porte et en rabattant la tapisserie représentant une scène de fête entre des nymphes et des satyres.

Notre hôte se dirige vers la table et conjure deux nouveaux fauteuils en cuir écru. Nous nous installons et tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je soupire, pose le livre que m'a donné ma marraine (et que j'ai apporté) sur mes genoux, me sers un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais avant d'en proposer aux autres et commence mon récit.

-Bon, alors pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là » je regarde Neville, Gin et Luna avant de reprendre « hier matin après le cours de D.C.F.M. la prof m'a convoqué… »

-T'as oublié de préciser que l'on a passé un cours horrible, affreux, invivable et que la prof n'est qu'une dingue psychopathe doublée d'une sadique… »

-C'est bon Ron, on a compris. Continue Harry » demande Gin.

-Merci, donc la prof m'a convoqué, elle m'a parlé de plusieurs choses. »

-De quoi ? »

-J'y viens Mione, mais je veux d'abord mettre les autres au courant pour Malfoy. »

-Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que ce sale Mangemort viens faire dans l'histoire ? » Crache Ginny.

-Bon, je reprends » soupirais-je en gardant mon calme.

Je leur raconte donc tout, de l'intervention de Tonks à la révélation de Malfoy par l'intermédiaire de Mallawenn, en passant par Rogue et le souvenir de Fumseck.

Ils m'écoutent tous avec attention, Ron ou Hermione hochant la tête de temps en temps pour appuyer mes dires. Gin reste bouche bée quand elle apprend que Malfoy n'est pas un Mangemort, Luna ne dit rien, elle semble réfléchir et Neville a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

Après un temps de silence assez long, Hermione commence à s'agiter sur sa chaise, elle tente plusieurs fois de prendre la parole mais se stoppe toujours avant. Elle se redresse enfin et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Maintenant que tout le monde a bien pris connaissance des faits, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer ce que la prof t'a dit. »

Je pousse un soupir et m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil. Par où commencer ?

-Commence par le début » propose doucement Luna comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre, prend une grande inspiration et plonge.

-J'ai appris beaucoup de chose. J'ai appris qu'elle avait étudié à Poudlard, non Hermione ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. Elle a connu mes parents, ma mère surtout, elle était sa meilleure amie, ceci, dis-je en montrant le livre sur mes genoux, est le « journal » de leurs années à Poudlard, il est plein de photos d'elles deux, je vous le montrerais quand j'aurais fini. Elle a également connu Rémus et… Sirius. C'est une Elfe, mais pas n'importe laquelle, son nom complet est Aléïanor Malläwenne… »

-Malläwenne ! Tu veux dire qu'elle est de la famille royale ? »

-Black. »

Blanc.

-Pa… Pardon ? »

-Tu m'as bien entendu Herm, son nom complet est Aléïanor Malläwenne Black, et le nom de famille de Dwygaëll est Malläwenne Black, elle est la fille de la prof qui est en fait la reine des Elfes et de Sirius. »

Un ange passe.

-Je... tu… enfin… je veux dire… »

-Sirius était marié ? » Demande Ron coupant court aux bégaiements d'Hermione.

-Oui. Et je sais pourquoi il ne nous a jamais parlé d'elles, il était le gardien du secret de leur monde. C'est en parti pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu être celui de Godric Hollow. »

-Waouh ! Et par rapport à toi ? Je veux dire, elle a un lien… spécial par rapport à toi ? »

-Oui Hermione, elle est ma marraine. »

Je prends le livre et l'ouvre devant tous.

-C'est un peu le journal intime commun de ma mère et de ma marraine. Il y a des photos accompagnées de commentaires et classées par ordre chronologique, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le feuilleter en détail. »

-Je peux ? » Me demande Hermione.

J'acquiesce et lui tends le volume avant de reprendre.

-Les photos sont bizarres, elles sont pas floues mais… c'est comme s'il y avait une pellicule argentée dessus. »

-Ce ne sont pas des photos » souffle Hermione comme hypnotisée « Harry, je… je peux me tromper bien sûr mais… je suis presque sûre que ce ne sont pas de simples photos. »

-Si ce ne sont pas des photos, alors c'est quoi ? » Demande Ginny.

-Je crois que se sont… des souvenirs, des souvenirs enfermés dans du papier photo. »

Un silence suit les paroles de mon amie, silence brisé par Ginny qui demande d'une petite voix :

-Comme… comme pour le journal de Jedusor ? »

-On peut dire ça, mais, en même temps, c'est différent, il doit y avoir un système pour passer dans le souvenir, un peu comme une Pensine. »

Un nouvel ange passe.

-Bon, alors maintenant, on sait que la prof est aussi tarée que le disait Ron, qu'elle est la marraine d'Harry, que Malfoy et Rogue sont de notre côté mais… » un grand sourire barre de nouveau son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole « je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mon imbécile de frère a dit que Malfoy était amoureux de toi. »

Hermione se prend la tête dans ses mains en marmonnant des « c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas possible », Ron reprend le même air fier qu'il arborait ce matin et moi… je préfère me taire.

-Il a vraiment dit ça ! » Demande Neville en souriant.

-Apparemment oui, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Harry s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

-Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pour savoir pourquoi Dr… Malfoy avait été mis dans cet état par Voldemort, elle a demandé à sa fille de l'aider. Comme je l'ai donc expliqué, Dwygaëll a donc exécuté je ne sais quel sortilège, toujours est-il que Malfoy parlait par sa bouche, la prof lui a donc posé des questions et « Malfoy » répondait, elle lui a demandé qu'est ce que Voldemort lui avait ordonné de faire pour se « racheter » et sa nouvelle « mission » était de me tendre un piège mais il a refusé, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a failli se faire tuer. On lui a donc demandé pourquoi mais il a juste eu le temps de répondre « parce que je… » avant que Dwygaël ne coupe le contact, et ce matin mon imbécile préféré a sorti « si ça se trouve Malfoy est amoureux de toi ». Tu comprendras donc Ginny que dans ces moments là, on ne peut que se demander si Ron a plus de trois neurones connectés. »

Gin reste bouche ouverte avant de dire d'une voix neutre.

-Tu n'es plus mon frère Ronald, tu as… non en fait J'AI été échangé à la naissance, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je suis la seule dans cette famille de décérébrés à avoir un cerveau en mode « marche ». »

Nous éclatons de rire, Ron compris.

-Va peut-être falloir penser à retourner dans nos dortoirs, non ? » Dit Nev en regardant sa montre au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ouais, on y va. Salut Mione » dis-je à mon amie.

Nous sortons de sa chambre. Heureusement que la salle des Serdaigle n'est pas loin parce qu'à trois sous la cape d'invisibilité c'était déjà chaud mais à cinq c'est limite mission impossible ! Ron se dévoue à la dixième chute pour nous laisser un peu plus de place, après tout il est Préfet, il a une excuse. Nous entrons dans la tours Gryffondor et montons les escaliers menant à nos dortoirs respectifs. Je m'endors presque instantanément, deux yeux gris ouverts dans mes paupières closes.

A suivre…

Alors? Bien? Pas bien? une tite review syouplè!


	11. Chap 10: Cour de DCFM et retour salle

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas, y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci à zaika pour ta review ( la seule de ce chap). Je répète: je ne ferais pas de chantage aux reviews, mais s'il vous plait, laissez un commentaire, même si ce n'est que pour mettre un mot, ça fait super plaisir de voir que l'on est lu!  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en éspèrant qu'il vous plaise!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chap. 10: Cour de DCFM et retour salle sur demande**

o0°0o

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai en face de moi qu'une bande de larves amorphes, attentistes et attardées. »

Nous regardons notre bien aimée prof de D.C.F.M. d'un regard bovin. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est ma marraine que j'ai en face de moi, nous sommes vendredi, il est 10h00, sachant que l'on est arrivé lundi... ça ne fait pas une semaine qu'on est là et on est déjà crevé! Moi, je vous le dis, ça promet!

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est le P.G.U.? Pas vous Miss Granger! Personne? Booon! Qui peut me dire ce qu'est le Point de Gravité Universel? Allez-y Miss Granger » fini-t-elle par dire dans un soupir.

-Le point d'équilibre d'une baguette. »

-C'est à dire? »

-Heu... là où elle tient en équilibre? »

Hermione qui sèche sur une réponse?! Du jamais vu! La prof, assise à son bureau, roule des yeux avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains en marmonnant diverses insultes assez imagées à l'encontre de ses « prédécesseurs tous plus cons et incompétents les uns que les autres », elle finit par se lever en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Miss Granger, vous dites donc que le P.G.U. Est le point où la baguette tient en équilibre, c'est à dire? Où est le P.G.U. De votre baguette? »

- Heu... à peu près ici » dit-elle en faisant tenir sa baguette sur son index tendu.

-à... A peu près? » Bégaye la prof « À PEU PRÈS? » Répète-t-elle en hurlant « Mais c'est pas Merlin possible! (ndb: ça fait bizarre nda: moi j'aime bien! et vous?) Zabini! Ca suffit, vous êtes également concerné. Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, tout le monde écoute! » Silence total dans la classe « Au cas où certains ou certaines ne l'avaient pas remarqué, nous sommes en guerre, et en temps de guerre il n'y a pas de place pour l'« à peu près », tout doit être JUSTE, CALCULÉ, PRÉCIS! » Elle souligne ses trois derniers mots en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Elle nous regarde avec une lueur meurtrière dans son regard d'eau avant de reprendre avec un calme inquiétant, le genre de calme qui indique que vous êtes dans l'œil du cyclone.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci monsieur Nott? » Interroge-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

-Ben votre baguette » répond l'intéressé un brin énervé d'être pris pour un con.

-Faux! Pas étonnant que vous ne sachiez pas vous en servir sombre abruti !J'encourage les Griffondors à fermer leurs grandes bouches parce qu'ils ne sont pas meilleurs, dix points de moins pour Griffondor! »

Les ricanements des rouges et or s'éteignent instantanément.

-Ceci est morceau de bois, un simple morceau de bois. Bien sûr, on peut délirer en disant que c'est une branche de bouleau de trente centimètres de long, qu'elle est d'une flexibilité et d'une souplesse incomparable mais à quoi bon. C'est un bout de bois point barre. Cependant, comme toutes les plantes, les arbres, qui bien qu'appartenant à la Terre, ont leur magie propre, et leur élément propre, qui est? »

-Le bois. »

-Merci Miss Granger... »

-Mais professeur, si on ramasse une brindille sur le sol, est-ce qu'elle est chargée magiquement? »

-Bonne question Miss Patil. Apparemment les lions se réveillent enfin de leur été, tout ce qui vous entoure est chargé d'énergie magique, que ce soit les pierres qui constituent les murs de cette pièce, ou le bois de votre bureau, ou même vos plumes et vos encres, seulement vous n'en avez pas conscience car leur énergie, bien que présente, ne se manifeste pas avec force.Avez vous entendu parler des Botrucs ? Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, les Botrucs sont des créatures magiques vivants à proximité d'arbre... « spéciaux ». Ceci, elle nous remontre sa baguette, est donc un morceau de bois un peu plus chargé en magie élémentaire que votre bureau. Tout le monde a compris? »

-C'est un peu comme les talismans en pierre, on ne peut pas utiliser n'importe quelle pierre pour n'importe quel talisman. »

-Exact Miss Brown. »

Elle retourne au tableau et écrit « BAGUETTE » à l'extrémité gauche de celui-ci.

-Mais madame, une baguette magique est également constituée d'un élément qui lui donne sa magie: soit plume de phénix, soit crin licorne, soit nerf de dragon. »

-Miss Parkinson, quand je demande si tout le monde a comprit, je ne veux pas que l'on me réponde oui uniquement pour me faire plaisir, qu'est ce que je viens d'expliquer? Que le bois de la baguette avait sa magie propre, ce n'est pas « l'élément magique » comme vous l'appelez qui la lui transmet. Vous avez raison sur un point cependant, les fibres du bois sont bien liées à un élément d'origine animal MAIS, et j'insiste sur le mais, je ne veux plus entendre qu'il n'y en a que trois, vous allez vite vous rendre compte qu'il y en a bien plus: cheveux de vélane ou d'être de l'eau, croc de stéoxis et j'en passe! J'ai également connu un sorcier dont le « cœur » de la baguette était constitué d'une écaille de basilic."

Elle écrit au milieu du tableau « ÉLÉMENT ANIMAL» et se tourne à nouveau vers nous.

-Bon cela fait trois, il manque cependant une dernière petite chose... Miss Granger? »

-La magie du sorcier? »

-Alléluia! Merlin soit loué! Cette école n'est pas si désespérée que ça. »

Elle écrit donc « SORCIER» à droite du tableau noir.

-Bon je tiens quand même à vous rappeler que c'est la magie du sorcier qui passe dans la baguette et non l'inverse! Comment expliquer la magie sans baguette dans le cas contraire? »

-Madame! Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, ce que vous venez de dire est impossible! La magie sans baguette est un mythe! C'est... »

-Accio baguette de la Miss Lavande-qui-commence-à-me-taper-sur-le-système-Brown! Oh bah?! Mince alors! Ma baguette était posée sur le bureau et j'ai... oui, je crois que c'est ça, je viens de faire de la magie sans baguette! »

-Vous... vous êtes une Elfe! » Rétorque la blonde d'une voix tremblante et « légèrement » plus aiguë que d'habitude « ça fausse le résultat! »

L'Elfe roule des yeux et renvoie la baguette à sa propriétaire avant de reprendre.

-Rares sont les sorciers ET les Elfs capables de le faire, je suis d'accord, il faut de l'entraînement, de la volonté, du courage. Ce genre de dons s'acquière souvent dans la douleur, physique et psychique. Si l'on vous rabâche que cette magie est impossible, c'est pour que vous ne soyez pas tentés, cette technique ne se gagne pas en un claquement de doigts. »

Tout le monde se tait.

-Lancer un sort n'est pas un acte anodin, il consiste à mêler la magie du sorcier à celles de la baguette. Si vous prenez conscience de cela, vous pouvez être sur que vous ferez un grand pas en avant. Savoir, et surtout avoir conscience que les magies de la baguette et celle du sorcier forment un tout au moment du sort, c'est comprendre les fondements même de la magie. »

Ses yeux glissent sur nous sans nous voir, le silence est total, presque palpable, nous buvons littéralement ses paroles. Elle reprend le cours en se tournant vers le tableau et en traçant trois traits de différente couleur, partant des mots déjà tracés : BAGUETTE, ÉLÉMENT ANIMAL et SORCIER, qu'elle fait se rejoindre plus bas en une seule et même ligne blanche.

-Quand vous lancez un sortilège, la magie du sorcier, en rouge, se mêle donc à celle du bois, en bleu, et à celle de l'élément magique, en jaune. Ces trois magies fusionnent parfaitement en un point bien précis, le Point de Gravité Universelle, c'est en ce point que la magie est la plus concentrée, la plus pure… »

-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais à quoi ça va nous servir ? »

-Mettez-vous en garde Monsieur Zabini, un exemple visuel valant mieux que cent discours… _EPXELLIARMUS_ ! »

Elle hurle le sort de désarmement et la baguette du Serpentard vient se loger bien sagement dans sa main. Elle la lui relance en lui demandant de se remettre en garde.

-_Epxelliarmus_. »

Ce n'est cette fois-ci qu'un murmure qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais qui a l'effet d'un coup de poing sur Zabini qui est projeté contre le mur du fond de la salle. Il se relève avec toute la dignité dont il est capable malgré la grimace de douleur qui barre son visage, il récupère sa baguette avant de reprendre sa place.

-La première fois que j'ai désarmé votre camarade, je n'ai pas fait attention au PGU de ma baguette, la seconde fois par contre oui. Le fait de situer le PGU de votre baguette permet de contrôler le flux de magie libéré au moment du sort, de l'augmenter ou de le diminuer sans pour autant moduler le volume de votre voix, vous avez probablement remarqué que la puissance de vos sortilèges inincantés était plus faible que celle des sortilèges que vous hurliez, en utilisant le PGU le problème est réglé. Bien, pour la semaine prochaine, je veux que chaque élève de cette classe ait localisé son propre PGU, inutile de gruger sur le voisin, tout comme la baguette, il varie selon le sorcier. Je veux également trente-cinq centimètres de parchemin où vous m'expliquerez votre démarche et … Ah oui ! J'oubliais! J'ai ouï dire que vos autres professeurs et moi-même n'avons pas la même notion du centimètrage, je veux donc un parchemin de trente-cinq centimètres écrit recto ET verso ! Bonne journée à tous et à… Oh ! Quelle bonne surprise ! On se revoit cet après-midi ! Et pendant quatre heures ? Ben vous en avez de la chance dites-moi ! Vous pouvez sortir. »

o0°0o

-Je vous jure que je vais finir par commettre un meurtre ! Un homicide volontaire avec préméditation mais circonstances atténuantes ! »

-Et tu plaideras quoi ? Coupable ? »

-La folie passagère ! » Répond Ron à Hermione.

Nous éclatons de rire. C'est vrai, même si c'est ma marraine, j'avoue que j'ai encore un peu, non beaucoup, de mal à me faire à son dédoublement, si ce n'est pas détriplement de personnalité.

-Hermione ça va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre ! »

-Hum ? Oh non c'est rien ! Je réfléchissais ! »

-Pour changer ! » Ricane Ron en recevant une claque sur l'arrière du crane.

-A quoi ? »

-Vous savez qu'en tant que Préfète en Chef, je dois effectuer des rondes de nuit de vingt-deux heures à minuit. »

-Et c'est sur ça que tu philosophes ? Tes rondes de nuit ? »

-Bien sûr que non, Ron ! C'est juste que... Depuis la rentrée, j'ai remarqué du… « mouvement » aux environs de la salle sur demande, il y a quelqu'un qui s'y rend tous les soirs mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui. »

-Tu pense que ça pourrait être des futurs Mangemorts ? »

-Je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai un peu surveillé la zone et il n'y a qu'une personne, à vu d'œil je dirais que c'est une femme mais je ne suis sûre de rien. »

-On y va. »

-Où ça Ron ?" Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami.

-A la salle sur demande, ce soir on y va. »

-Mais… »

-Pas de mais qui tiennent Hermione, Ron a raison on ira. »

-Mais… et si on se fait pincer ? »

-Tu es Préfète en Chef, non ? »

-Oui mais… et vous ? »

-Ron est Préfet et moi tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as vu quelque chose de louche et que tu te voyais mal affronter ça toute seule. »

-Je crois que tu es à court d'excuses, je me trompe ? » Demande Ron narquois.

-Si on a un problème faudra pas venir vous plaindre » marmonne Hermione.

-Bon puisqu'il n'y a aucune objection, rendez-vous ce soir, vingt-deux heures devant le passage de la tour Griffondor. »

o0°0o

-Ça va encore durer longtemps ? »

-Chut ! Quelqu'un vient ! »

-Aïe ! Hermione mon pied ! »

-Chut ! Ron ! C'est pas de ma faute si t'es… »

-Ça suffit vous deux ! Quelqu'un arrive ! »

Nous attendons depuis à peu près une heure, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité dans un angle juste à côté de la salle sur demande, une heure que je subis les scènes de ménage Weasley/Granger, si je ne les tue pas avant la fin de la nuit on pourra sabrer le Whisky-pur-feu !

Une silhouette se découpe dans la pénombre, longue cape noire à capuchon la recouvrant de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, elle s'arrête devant le mur pour regarder derrière elle. Elle passe trois fois devant le mur et ouvre la porte qui vient d'apparaître.

-Oh ! Merlin ! » gémit Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir le cri de surprise qui menace de franchir ses lèvres « c'est… c'est… »

-Oui Hermione, on a vu. »

Avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, nous avons eu le temps de voir la personne rabattre sa capuche et découvrir son visage, le visage d'une personne pas entièrement humaine, le visage d'une future souveraine, le visage de Dwygaël.

-On… on fait quoi maintenant ? » Demande mon amie d'une toute petite voix.

-On attend, et on improvise. »

Nous n'attendons que cinq minutes. Au bout de ce court laps de temps, nous commençons à entendre des bruits de lutte, des cris de rage et de douleur, des sortilèges.

-On intervient ? »

-Attends Ron, je voudrais… »

Mais je ne termine pas ma phrase, je suis coupé par un cri, plus fort que les autres, suivi de deux mots qui suffisent à vous glacer le sang une fois que vous en connaissez la signification.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Vous n'êtes que des illusions : _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! »

-On intervient ! » Dis-je.

Je remballe ma cape et suis mes deux amis qui ont déjà dégainé leur baguette, nous nous plaçons de chaque côté de la porte et nous regardons.

-A trois, un… deux… TROIS ! »

Nous enfonçons la porte et nous retrouvons une salle sur demande… méconnaissable ! Un vrai champ de bataille et pas au sens figuré du terme, la salle est à présent une immense plaine rocailleuse et sèche, de nombreux cadavres jonchent le sol, des cadavres qui n'ont rien d'humain, Dwygaël est au milieu des morts, debout, sa baguette dans une main et une fine épée dans l'autre, elle nous regarde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous… »

Elle ce stop net, les yeux agrandis de stupeur, un filet de sang apparaît à la commissure de ses lèvres, elle baisse son regard et nous faisons de même : une lance acérée transpèrce son torax au niveau du sternum. Elle roule des yeux avec un très gracieux :

-Et merde ! »

Et, toujours avec grâce, elle tombe à genoux au sol et s'écroule sur le côté.

à suivre...

Voilà! Alors une petite chose très importante: j'ai l'impression que le perso que j'ai créé (je parle de Dwygaël) prend de plus en plus de place, et ça me fait un peu peur, je crains qu'elle ne vire Mary-Sue sur les bords, j'ai fais un test et ce n'ai apparement pas le cas. Je vous demande cependant cher lecteurs de me donner votre avis, et j'aviserai suivant vos remarques. Donc à vos claviers pour une petite review!


	12. Chap 11: Le pacte de l'Elfe et du

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas, y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Vilà le nouveau chap (qui viens direct de chez ma bêta!). Merci à zaika pour sa review.  
Bonne lecture et bon reviewage!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chap. 11 : Le pacte de l'Elfe et du serpent.**

(POV Dwygaël)

o0°0o

-Qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Vous n'êtes que des illusions ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Oui, des illusions que j'ai créées de toutes pièces. Tuer est si simple : deux mots pour la méthode sorcière, un geste pour la méthode guerrière. La lame traverse l'espace pour trancher la chaire, la baguette fend l'air pour ôter la vie, c'est aussi simple que ça, pourquoi se compliquer la vie après tout, n'est ce pas ?

Je vous choque ? Vous m'en voyez navrée, sincèrement, mais voyez-vous, en temps de guerre, il n'y a plus vraiment de place pour ce genre d'état d'âme. Du monde d'où je viens, tout Elfe adulte, homme ou femme, doit être prêt à défendre sa patrie, doit être prêt à sacrifier sa vie, doit être prêt à tuer également…

-TROIS ! »

Hein ! Le trio infernal ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?

-Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Ce… c'était quoi ça ? Un goût métallique empli ma bouche, un goût caractéristique, celui du sang, de mon sang ! Je baisse lentement la tête et regarde ma poitrine, une pointe de lance bien acérée transperce ma tunique et mon corps, une pointe recouverte d'un liquide rouge et épais qui tombe sur le sol, goutte à goutte.

Un rire nerveux reste bloqué dans ma gorge, je roule des yeux et soupire :

-Et merde ! »

Je suis vraiment trop conne ! C'est ça la future souveraine du royaume Elfique ? Eh ben, on est pas sorti de la forêt, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Comme une bleue ! Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue !

La vache ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! C'est ça mourir ? Et bien dans ce cas, je vous souhaite de pouvoir vivre éternellement !

Ce froid polaire qui emplit mon corps tel un vent de glace parcourant mes veines, cette douleur intense partant de ma blessure sanglante et rayonnant jusqu'à chacune de mes extrémités, mon sang qui gronde à mes tempes, ma vue qui se voile, cette irrépressible envie de vomir… Je n'en peux plus.

Les combattants et le décor que j'ai créé s'efface, et je tombe à genoux, ma lame heurte le sol en un bruit de cloche, je tombe, des voix que je distingue, je crois que j'ai touché le fond.

-Dwygaël ! Reste consciente Dwygaël ! »

Lâche-moi Granger ! Laisse moi partir ! Laisse moi mourir ! Putain j'ai froid ! ((1))

-Ron, va chercher Pomfresh ! Harry, McGonagall et la prof de D.C.F.M., dépêchez-vous ! »

Non ! Appelez pas ma mère ! Elle ne peut pas comprendre !

Manquai plus que ça ! Je chiale comme une gamine ! Des larmes silencieuses dévalent mes joues sans que je puisse rien faire, des larmes amère, de rage et de douleur, melées à la tristesse qui s'insinue en moi .

Le noir, les ténèbres, je les sens, les ombres m'emportent. Si l'enfer existe alors j'y ai sans aucun doute une chambre réservée depuis ma naissance !

-Dwygaël ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Mère ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous n'êtes pas née les pieds dans deux mondes différents.

o0°0o

Où suis-je ? En enfer ? Si c'est le cas, j'aurais mieux fait de mourir plus tôt ! C'est si calme ! Je flotte dans un monde blanc et cotonneux où le silence règne en maître sur les lieux. Pas un silence lourd et oppressant, non, un silence de paix, de liberté, je pense que l'expression moldue « un silence religieux » exprime assez bien ce que je ressens.

C'est tellement bon cette paix, ce silence, cette plénitude. Je m'y abandonne totalement, sans remords ni regrets. Je n'ai pas fait que des choses bien dans ma vie, je ne mérite sûrement pas cette paix de l'âme alors que d'autres souffrent mais tant pis, je m'en moque même si c'est très égoïste de ma part, c'est si agréable.

-Qui es-tu ? »

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Je me redresse (enfin disons « redresser » s'il y a un haut et un bas dans ce monde) et regarde autour de moi avant de le voir, un peu au-dessus de moi, assis en tailleur dans le vide.

-Qui es-tu ? » Répète-t-il.

Sa voix est douce, dépourvue de toute animosité, son visage respire le bien être et la paix, ses yeux d'un gris bleuté sont teintés d'étonnement et de curiosité du à ma présence, il a l'air d'aller bien, malgré ce qu'il a vécu.

-Nous nous connaissons ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. »

Je souris, et sans ironie pour une fois et j'en suis la première surprise.

-Oui Drago, tu me connais en effet, c'est moi qui suis entrée dans ta tête quand le professeur Rogue t'a ramené à Poudlard. »

Le jeune homme blond semble réfléchir.

-Donc je ne suis pas mort ? »

o0° Flash Back °0o

(POV Drago)

Mon corps n'est plus que douleurs, si le corps humain contient cinq litres de sang en temps normal, le mien ne doit en renfermer beaucoup plus de deux ou trois. Les cachots de la forteresse imprenable du Lord Noir, quel plaisir ! Comment ça ? Moi ironique ? Juste un peu alors !

Un grincement, la porte s'ouvre. D'instinct, je me recroqueville dans le fond de ma cellule.

-C'est moi ! »

Pansy ! Je me détends dans les bras de ma meilleure amie qui se précipite sur moi après avoir fermé la porte et lancé un sort de silence sur la pièce.

-Je suis désolée Dray » me chuchote-t-elle « je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles, c'est même plutôt l'inverse. »

Ta voix tremble Pansy, que se passe-t-il donc pour que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ?

-T'inquiètes Pans, je m'y attendais. Alors ? » Ma voix est faible, plus encore que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ta mère a demandé de l'aide à Rogue, il a refusé. »

-Pansy, ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir, je me doute que ma mère a demandé de l'aide à mon parrain et que le « meilleur ami » de mon père a refusé, ce que je veux, c'est savoir ce que notre bien aimé maître a décidé me concernant. » ((2))

Toi qui étais si sûre de toi quand nous étions à l'école, tu as peur aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? Tu ne risques rien, le maître n'a pas pu lire en moi, notre secret est bien gardé.

-Tu… C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre et tu le sais. »

-Je… c'est pour ce soir. »

Je lâche un rire bref et sans joie avant de rétorquer :

-Et bien, il ne perd pas de temps. Quand il s'agit d'éliminer un traître… »

-Ne dis pas ça Dray ! C'était très courageux de ta part, tu aurais pu accepter son ordre avant de fuir comme un lâche mais tu lui as dit « non » en face Drago ! Je t'admire pour ça ! Même si je continue à penser qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

Tu n'as pas changé Pans, quand il s'agit de chanter mes louanges ou de me défendre, tu t'enflammes toujours.

-Tu te trompe Pansy, c'est moi qui ne le mérite pas. Pansy ? »

-Oui ? »

-Je peux te demander une dernière faveur ? »

-Vas-y » m'encourage-t-elle.

-Quand IL te demandera de me lancer un sortilège, frappe fort Pansy! Lance-moi un Doloris ou un Sectum Sempra, mets-y toute ta rancœur et ta haine, lance le comme si tu avais ton père en face de toi. D'accord ? »

-Non Dray ! Tu es comme mon frère ! Tu es le frère que je n'ai pu avoir ((3))! Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille ! Je ne pourrais pas ! »

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Notre secret a été gardé jusqu'à présent, personne n'a pu lire en moi, mais s'IL te démasque, tu n'auras pas la force mentale de LUI résister, tu es forte Pansy, mais pas à ce point-là. Personne ne doit connaître notre secret, si tu ne le fais pas pour… pour lui, alors fais le pour moi, et… pour cette personne qui est si chère à ton cœur. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

Je sens mon amie rougir sous son masque, puis sourire, quand elle reprend la parole sa voix est douce mais déterminée.

-D'accord, je le ferai pour vous deux. Pour la suite ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. »

Des coups sont frappés à la porte, Pansy se redresse et braille :

-Ouais c'est bon j'arrive ! »

Elle se penche et m'aide à me relever avant de me soutenir pour m'emmener à la mort.

o0°0o

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, et j'ai arrêté le décompte des sortilèges, qui s'abattent sur moi comme une pluie de pierres, au... je sais plus combientième. Doloris, Sectum sempra, Cruccio et j'en passe et des meilleurs méritant le rang d'impardonnable.

J'ai reconnu pas mal de mes bourreaux qui ont le « droit » à un sortilège chacun, Avada excepté. McNair, Crabbe et Goyle père et fils, les fils étant si peu doué que j'ai du simulé la douleur pour éviter la vengeance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ma mère à qui Voldemort a du jeter un Imperium pour qu'elle m'envoie un Doloris, ma tante aussi, qui ne fait pas dans la dentelle n'est ce pas Bella ? Pansy qui m'a demandé pardon dans un murmure avant de m'envoyer le Doloris le plus violent de la soirée, elle a même été applaudie par beaucoup, le Lord compris, je suis fière d'elle, même si j'en souffre, personne ne la démasquera. Les bourreaux se suivent et se ressemblent, seul mon père manque à l'appel, mais je pense qu'il a joué suffisamment de fois pour passer son tour.

-Sévérus, à toi l'honneur ! »

Si c'est l'honneur auquel je pense, alors mon calvaire est fini, car c'est celui du « bourreau final », et c'est mon cher parrain qui va me tuer, au moins ce sera rapide.

J'ai mal, mon corps n'est plus qu'une loque, je ne suis plus qu'un mort vivant plus mort que vivant, vas-y Sévérus j'attends.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Un rayon vert avant le noir.

o0° fin du Flash Back °0o

(fin du POV Drago, retour POV Dwygaël)

-Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans le noir, dix secondes, dix ans… J'étais conscient sans l'être, c'était très étrange » me raconte le blond.

-C'est probablement du à l'état de mort astrale dans lequel tu étais plongé, et après? »

-Après j'ai ressenti une douce chaleur qui m'enveloppait complètement, j'ai ensuite eu l'impression d'être tiré vers le haut et je me suis retrouvé là. Tu crois que nous sommes morts ? »

-C'est ce que je pensais mais ta présence contredit cette théorie, tu es vivant Drago, sur un lit à l'infirmerie et dans le coma mais vivant. Ce doit être une sorte d'interface, un entre-deux monde où seul notre esprit peut circuler, notre corps est, lui, à l'infirmerie. Ça veut dire que je suis vivante » soupirais-je.

-Ça à l'air de te réjouir ! » Remarque-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-J'aurais en effet préférée être morte, cela m'aurai évité le question-réponse qui va suivre mon réveil, mais changeons de sujet veux-tu ? »

-D'accord, je me demandais… quand tu es entrée dans ma tête, tu as pu lire différentes choses en moi et… »

-Et tu as pu faire de même avec moi, je sais, ce sortilège est à double tranchant ce qui est particulièrement gênant dans certaines situations. Qu'as-tu pu voir ? »

-Des souvenirs pour la plupart, rien de bien intéressant une fois sorti du contexte mais… » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon.

-Mais ? » Rétorquais-je sur mes gardes.

-J'ai surtout vu un garçon, ou plutôt un Elfe, il est vraiment très beau et… »

-Et particulièrement insupportable ! Orgueilleux, sur de lui et de son attraction, vantard, tête à claque, tête brûlée… »

-Un cul de rêve, des yeux formant des lacs dans lequel on aimerait se noyer, des lèvres étant à elles seules un appel à la luxure… Je continue ou c'est bon ? »

Je bouillonne intérieurement. Comment peut-il ? Ce sale petit… cette sale fouine! Comment ose-t-il me caricaturer de la sorte !

-Je ne fais que répéter ce que j'ai vu dans ta tête » assène-t-il fier de son coup.

J'enrage.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » Ça voix est devenue douce, comme s'il voulait vraiment savoir.

-Erwinn, nous nous détestons depuis les couches-culottes ! »

-Cela prouve une fois de plus que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour n'est qu'un voile très mince » dit-il en souriant, son visage se ferme alors qu'il ajoute plus amer « et que le passage de l'un à l'autre est un voyage sans retour. »

Il souffre de sa situation autant que moi.

-Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ? » Ma question ressemble plus à une affirmation mais bon.

-A en crever » lâche-t-il.

-Et il ne le sait pas ? »

-Il me hait » ricane le Serpentard sans la moindre joie.

-Moi non plus il ne le sait pas » dis-je.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me confie comme ça, je ne le connais pas ce type, mais j'ai envie de lui faire confiance, j'ai besoin de parler de ce que j'ai sur le cœur et sur l'âme depuis si longtemps, je vais le lui dire, tout lui dire, mais d'abord il devra tout me dire aussi, alors j'aurais entièrement confiance en lui.

-Dis-moi Malfoy, ça te tente un pacte Elfique ? » Lancais-je espiègle.

-Un pacte Elfique ? » Demande-t-il curieux « dis toujours. »

-Je te dis tout, tu me dis tout et cela reste entre nous, personne d'autre ne saura ce que tu m'auras dis sur toi et vice versa, alors ? »

-Il faut un sortilège ? »

-Je pourrais le lancer à notre réveil. »

-Et si refuse que tu me le lance ? »

-Je sais que tu ne le feras pas Dray, tu as trop envie de savoir pour moi, et tu as trop besoin de parler de toi à quelqu'un… d'extérieur. »

Il me lance un regard en coin avant de me tendre une main que je serre.

-Marché conclu. »

o0°0o

Pour parler, nous avons parler! Je ne me pensais pas aussi loquace, et lui non plus apparemment, j'ai même ri ! Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Je lui ai parlé de mon monde, de mes obligations actuelles et futures, de ma mère, de mes cours de mes amis (je ne suis pas aussi asociale que vous le pensez quand je connais quelqu'un) et bien sûr d'Erwinn.

Lui aussi m'a parlé de son monde, la « haute aristocratie » sorcière, la « gloire au sang-pure » comme il a dit avec un rictus de dédain avant d'ajouter « Quand on compare Grabbe ou Goyle à Granger, y pas photo », de son père ou plutôt son « géniteur » et de sa mère qu'il semble beaucoup aimer, de ses quelques « vrais » amis surtout Pansy, je n'imaginais pas du tout cette face de bulldog comme ça, et bien sûr il m'a parlé de… lui, celui que j'avais vu en entrant dans sa tête, il semble vraiment accro, pire que moi et je sais de quoi je parle ! Je sens que ça va être chaud, mais je devrai arriver à les rapprocher, j'ai toujours aimé les cas désespérés et les amours impossibles. (Nda : moi aussi !)

-Petit Dragon ? » Demandais-je en le regardant en biais.

-Rappelle encore une fois comme ça et je te fais bouffer tes oreilles ! » Grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

-Oh ! Le serpent sort ses crocs ! Comme c'est chou, ça me ferai presque frissonner ! »

-Arrête de parler comme ça ! » S'énerve-t-il.

-Oh ! Pauvre chou ! » Le narguais-je amusée.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Oula ! Le petit serpy est à cran, on dirai !

-Je pense qu'il serai temps de se réveiller, de revenir dans le monde réel, non ? »

-Maintenant ? »

Il me regarde légèrement… paniqué. Je le comprends, les nouvelles recrues du mage noir vont vouloir lui faire la peau dès qu'il aura posé un pied dans le dortoir, faudra que je demande à ma mère de voir pour un dortoir privé pour lui, je commence à l'apprécier moi !

-Ben oui maintenant ! On doit commencer à s'inquiéter ! »

-Parle pour toi ! » Se rembrunit-il « personne ne souhaite mon réveil ! »

Il n'a pas tort, ça me fait vraiment de la peine pour lui, ses amis, ceux qu'il m'a cité, ne pourront pas venir le voir sans avoir de comptes à rendre à leur maître sauf si c'est pour lui casser la gueule ! Et pour celui qu'il aime…

-Moi, j'ai envie que tu te réveilles. »

Merde ! J'ai pensé tout haut là je crois !

-T'es sérieuse ! » Il me regarde très surpris, avec une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard, comme s'il avait peur que je réponde non.

-Oui, comment je vais faire sans quelqu'un qui a le même humour que moi ? » je réponds avec un sourire en coin.

Il sourit alors plus franchement avant fermer les yeux et de chuchoter :

-A tout de suite ! »

Il s'efface alors de se monde pour réintégrer son corps. Je le succède de quelques secondes.

à suivre...

((1))ndb: Dwygaël n'a pas l'air d'être « une perdante »

nda: non en effet elle n'en est pas une (c'est pas une perdant mais une chieuse de service par contre...

((2))ndb: Il sait que Sev refuse de l'aider et ca lui fait rien ? Ils avaient l'air proches

nda: mmh... Ouai, mais Dray pense que Sev est un des Mangemort les plus fidèle donc forcément...

((3))ndb: Je trouve que ca fait un peu mièvre, il me semble que ds les boukin il considère Pansy un peu comme son chien

nda: ouais c'est sur que ça fait guimauve (') mais moi j'aime bien Pansy, et puis faut pas oublier qu'ils sont à Serpentard et qu'ils ne montrent pas ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment en public)

Alors voilà encore un Chapitre de postés Je vais vous poser une question existencielle: dois-je continuer? J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette fic ne plait pas tant que ça, ou alors qu'elle plait moins, donc est-ce que j'arrète ou est-ce que je continue? merci de répondre par review. à bientôt!


	13. Chap 12: Nouvelle crise et discution

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas, y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci beaucoup à moji, Melluzine et Delphine pour leurs reviews, désollée pour le retard. Bonne lecture!

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre n°12: Nouvelles crises et discution houleuse**

POV Harry

o0°0o

-Doucement Miss, asseyez-vous doucement, tenez, buvez ça. »

La semi-Elfe jette alternativement au contenu du verre et à l'infirmière des regards circonspects, sans quitter l'infirmière des yeux, elle trempe ses lèvres dans le breuvage verdâtre et fumant, grimace mais fini par vider son verre.

-C'est immonde » maugrée-t-elle.

-Si tu ne LES avais pas invoqués, tu n'aurais pas à boire ça… »

-Si je ne LES avais pas invoqués comme tu dis, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu m'entraîner… »

-Si tu étais plus disciplinée, tu aurais encore ton arme… »

-Si IL ne m'avait pas cherché, Danweln serai restée dans son fourreau… »

-SI… »

-STOP ! Non mais vous vous entendez ? »

Pomfresh vient de mettre un terme au duel verbal opposant la mère et la fille dont les nuances sonores tendaient de plus en plus vers le crescendo. Dwygaël semble bien remontée et ma marraine… pas vraiment plus calme.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! J'ai des patients dont je dois m'occuper alors tout le monde dehors ! Vous aussi ! Vous êtes sa mère mais JE suis l'infirmière de cette école et… MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! CESSEZ DE MENACER MONSIEUR MALFOY AVEC VOTRE BAGUETTE ! DEHORS TOUT LE MONDE ! »

La porte nous claque au nez. J'entends Ron proférer des jurons des plus … imagés à l'encontre de la terre entière, notre prof marmonne… je sais pas quoi c'est pas de l'anglais et Hermione se laisse glisser le long du mur.

-Eh ! Mione ça va ? »

Elle est pâle comme la mort et grelotte.

-Je… je… »

-Ecarte-toi Harry. »

Je cède ma place à l'Elfe qui s'agenouille près de mon amie et passe son bras autour de ses épaules. D'une de ses poches, elle sort une fiole dont elle place le goulot sur la bouche de la brunette.

-Avalez, avalez, voilà, encore un petit effort… très bien. Ça va mieux ? »

-Je… oui, je crois. Merci. »

Ses joues se recolorent doucement, elle tente de se relever mais la reine la maintient fermement au sol.

-Non Miss, restez par terre pour l'instant. C'était votre première fois ? » Demande-t-elle doucement.

-Je… je vous demande pardon ? » Bégaye notre amie.

-C'était la première fois que vous voyez la mort en face ? »

-Oui… enfin non… il y a deux ans, au ministère, il y a eu Sir… »

Elle s'arrête et regarde la femme craintivement.

-Sirius ? Mon mari ? Quand je vous parle de mort, je vous parle de mort violente, non Monsieur Weasley l'Avada Kedavra ne donne pas une mort que je pourrais qualifier de violente, par ce terme j'entends la mort sur un champ de bataille par exemple, la mort dans toute son horreur, la mort dans toute son atrocité. »

Un lourd silence souligne les paroles de ma marraine. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle relâche son emprise et se relève.

-Ça devrai être bon Miss, vous pouvez vous relever. »

L'elfe aide Hermione à se remettre debout avant de nous saluer et de s'éloigner.

-Professeur Mallawenn ! » Appelle Hermione avant qu'elle ne parte.

L'interpellée se retourne et interroge la jeune fille du regard.

-Je voulais savoir… Qu'est ce que c'était que ces… ces choses que Dwygaël a invoqués ? »

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Miss Granger, vous le saurez bien assez tôt » soupire notre professeur avant de repartir.

o0°0o

-Vous savez ce que j'aime dans le week-end ? » Demande Ron avec un grand sourire.

-Hum… attends ne dis rien… On a pas de cours ? » Proposais-je amusé.

-Exactement !" Répond-il son sourire s'agrandissant "et surtout, surtout : pas de cours de DCFM ! Pas de prof sadique, pas de cours… »

-Ron » intervient sèchement Hermione située en face de nous à la table des lions.

-Quoi Herm ? J'ai raison non ? Je sais que tu penses la même chose que moi ! Cette prof est folle ! Une vraie psychopathe ! »

-Ron » menace à nouveau notre amie.

-Quoi encore ? Harry ? J'ai pas raison ? »

-Je ne m'exprimerai pas sur ce sujet » répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon devoir de métamorphose.

-Pff ! T'es pas impartial parce que c'est ta marraine. »

-Ron, s'il te plait, arrête » supplie presque Hermione.

-Je pense que ce que Miss Granger essaie de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure, c'est de fermer

votre grande bouche Monsieur Weasley » dit une voix calme, trop calme, juste derrière nous.

Ron se retourne lentement et se retrouve nez à nez avec la dite professeur psychopathe, il blêmit instantanément et attend le verdict.

-Nous disions donc, quarante points en moins pour Griffondor et une retenue pour Monsieur Weasley ce soir vingt et une heure dans mon bureau. Ça vous paraît juste ? »

Mon ami déglutit et acquiesce machinalement pendant que la prof sourit avant de s'éloigner vers la table des professeurs. La majorité des élèves présents ont cessé toutes leurs activités pour suivre l'altercation et les commentaires commencent à fuser, Ron est blanc comme un linge et semble, pour une fois, ne plus avoir très faim.

-Je suis maudit, maudit je vous assure ! » Se lamente le rouquin.

-Je t'avais prévenu ! » Lance Hermione avec un sourire contrit.

-Tu pouvais pas me le dire clairement ? » Ironise le victimisé.

-Désolée Ron… »

-Je vais mourir, je suis maudit ! » Répète-t-il en laissant tomber lourdement sa tête sur la table.

Hermione et moi nous retenons à grand peine de rire, le pauvre quand même ! Il est vraiment verni !

-Elle va me donner quoi à votre avis ? » Demande-t-il sans relever la tête.

-Je pense qu'elle va te faire bosser le P.G .U. vu que tu n'as TOUJOURS pas localisé le tiens… »

-Ey ! Personne ne l'a encore localisé ! Le cours n'était qu'hier ! » S'indigne l'intéressé.

-MOI je l'ai localisé ! » Rétorque fièrement Hermione.

Ron pousse un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, Hermione sourit et nous dit :

-Allez, venez ! on va dans ma chambre, je vais vous aider pour le P.G.U., c'est assez simple en fait… »

-Assez simple ? » S'étrangle Ron « t'as vu tout ce qu'il faut prendre en compte ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas additionner des carottes et des navets ? »

Hermione roule des yeux en lâchant un soupir qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense.

-Ce n'est pas SI difficile Ron ! Et ça ne prend pas en compte tant de paramètre que ça ! De plus c'est le genre de truc que tu fais une fois et que tu n'oublie plus ! »

Ron grogne pour la forme et attrape une assiette d'œuf au bacon, nous rassurant sur son état de santé.

-Bon je vais préparer ma chambre, Ron, je te laisse une heure pour finir ton petit dèj. »

-T'es sûre que c'est indispensable ? » Gémit piteusement Ron.

-Oui, à tout de suite » dit-elle sur un ton qui en dit long sur le programme qu'elle nous à prévu.

Ron marmonne un « on va mourir » des plus lugubres pendant que notre amie s'éloigne, je crois qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

o0°0o

-STOP ! Hermione ! Stop par pitié ! » Supplie Ron à terre et visiblement à bout.

-Non Ron ! Allez debout c'est pas fini ! » Rugit la lionne.

Mais où est passée notre petite Mione ? Toute gentille, intelligente et tout et tout ? Vous savez pas ? Moi non plus ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle a été remplacée par une folle furieuse qui nous tyrannise depuis maintenant une bonne heure, Ron en viendrait presque à regretter le professeur Mallawenn.

-_Répulsio_ ! »

-_Protego_ ! »

Le sortilège de la brunette est violemment repoussé par le bouclier du rouquin.

-Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! Allez, une petite pause ! » Claironne-elle en appuyant bien sur le « petite ».

-Pourquoi Harry a arrêté avant moi ? » Halète mon meilleur ami en restant allonger à même le sol.

-Parce qu'il a réussi à maîtriser son PGU tout de suite, lui ! »

Ron gémit une nouvelle fois.

-Il n'a pas tort Harry, ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers et entraîne-toi un peu. »

Je récupère ma baguette et lance quelque sortilège, c'est vrai que c'est plus efficace avec le PGU, on peut vraiment réguler la puissance magique, très forte ou au contraire très faible. Il y a juste un inconvénient : la fatigue, à force de lancer des sorts à pleine puissance, on use son énergie plus vite. Au bout d'un quart d'heure à ce régime je suis déjà crevé.

-Harry, dose mieux la quantité d'énergie que tu envoies ! Lors d'un VRAI combat, tu feras comment ? » Me sermonne Hermione.

-Désolé Hermione, je débute » m'excusais -je.

-Bon assied toi quelques minutes » soupire la brune avant de se lever pour recommencer sa torture sur Ron.

Je ne me le fais pas répéter deux fois et me laisse lourdement tomber dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Je regarde le feu qui ronfle ((1)), les flammes rouges, oranges et jaunes dansent devant moi en un dégradé hypnotique, je ne vais pas tarder à m'endormir…

o0°0o

POV Ron

-Hermione s'il te plait ! » Suppliais-je.

-Non ! Ronald Weasley vous devez encore vous entraîner ! » Me coupe mon bourreau, intraitable.

Je gémis et cherche l'appui du seul qui pourrait me soutenir dans cette galère…

-Harry ! »

-Non Ron ! Ça suffit maintenant concentre-toi ! »

-Non, Herm… Harry a un problème là ! » M'alarmais-je.

-Quoi ! » S'exclame Mione en se retournant.

Harry est assis dans un des sièges près du feu, son corps est secoué de spasmes, sa tête rejetée en arrière, ses yeux révulsés, il murmure ou plutôt siffle, des paroles incompréhensibles : du Fourchelangue !

-Merde ! Harry ! Harry réveille-toi ! Ne le laisse pas faire ! » Hurle Hermione en le secouant comme un prunier.

Les tremblements s'espacent, le brun papillonne des yeux, nous regarde alternativement Herm et moi.

-Il est en colère, très en colère » souffle-t-il avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

o0°0o

POV Harry

J'ouvre les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière blanche et crue des torches de l'infirmerie m'agresse les pupilles, je gémis. Un grognement sur ma droite me répond, je tourne la tête et rencontre deux orbes turquoises qui s'emplissent de colère.

-Tu peux te lever ? » Demande l'héritière de trône des Elfes sur un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique négative.

Je me redresse et attrape mes lunettes sur la table de chevet.

-Prend ta baguette. »

Je m'exécute.

-Bon, je te montre et tu refais le mouvement. »

Elle fait tourner sa baguette et je fais de même.

-Bien ça c'est OK, répète après moi : _Siliente _! »

Je répète la formule, ne comprenant pas où elle veut en venir.

-Ça c'est bon aussi, fais les deux à la fois. »

J'agite ma baguette tout en formulant l'incantation et me retrouve entouré d'une bulle de silence, logique puisqu'il s'agit d'un sortilège de silence que nous avons étudié en cinquième année. Remarquant que la semi-Elfe veut me parler, je mets fin au sort.

-Tu connais ce sort Potter ? » M'interroge-t-elle.

-Ben… Oui, pourquoi ? » Mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut à la fin ?

-Ce que Mallawenn essaie vainement de t'expliquer Potter, c'est que quand, comme toi, on a tendance à gémir dans son sommeil et que l'on dort avec d'autres personnes, alors on lance un sortilège de silence autour de soi. Ça s'appelle le respect d'autrui au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant. »

Je sursaute, je l'avais oublié celui-la. Drago Malfoy me regarde avec son habituel sourire en coin, je m'apprête à répliquer une répartie cinglante, mais il n'a apparemment pas terminé car il me coupe dans mon élan.

-Sincèrement Potter tu m'épates : je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait pire que les ronflements de Crabb ou les ricanements de Goyle ! » Se moque-t-il d'un air narquois.

-Tu connais quelqu'un qui ricane en dormant ? » Demande Dwygaël apparemment intéressée.

-Oui, et jusqu'à présent c'était le pire de tout. »

-Non » répond Mallawenn.

-Quoi ? » Demande Dra… Malfoy, sans plus s'occuper de moi.

-Non, il y a pire ! »

-Pire ! On voit bien que tu n'as jamais dormi avec ces deux la ! Rétorque le blond. »

Elle se redresse et énumère en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Il y a : ceux qui ronflent, un classique, ceux qui gémissent, nous avons ici un excellent exemple du genre, apparemment ceux qui ricanent et... » elle ajoute, après une courte pause, sur un ton exaspéré « ceux qui tètent (1) ! »

-Ceux qui tètent ? Comment ça ? » S'étonne le Serpentard sans animosité.

La brune porte son pouce à sa bouche et commence à le sucer, produisant un horrible bruit de sucions, elle s'arrête au bout de quelques minutes de démonstration.

-Et comme ça toute la nuit ! C'est insupportable ! Et le pire c'est que j'ai pas encore réussi à trouver la fille qui fait ça ! » Termine-t-elle.

-T'as pas vérifié si des fois y en avait une qu'était pas toute seule au pieu ? » Demande innocemment Malfoy.

Qu'est ce qu'il insinue par… ? Oh Merlin ! Les rumeurs sont fondées ce type ne pense qu'à ça !

-Dites donc Monsieur Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des mœurs assez… libérées au point de vue sexe que nous sommes totalement impudiques ! Les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes ! »

-J'ai pas dit qu'elle était forcément avec un mec ! »

-Malfoy, chez nous, si tu veux baiser, il y a des installations pour ça dans l'école. »

-Quoi ! Vous avez des baisodromes dans votre établissement ? » S'offusque le blond.

-Ne soyez pas vulgaire Monsieur Malfoy ! Ce sont des salles individuelles ! »

-De mieux en mieux ! » Raille-t-il « et c'est autorisé ? »

-Disons que… ce sont des installations non-officielles qui ne sont pas officieuses pour autant » répond-elle avec une petite moue.

-C'est dégueulasse ! » S'énerve Malfoy en écrasant sa tête dans son oreiller « nous on a quoi ? La salle sur demande et une chambre individuelle si on est Préfet-en-Chef ! Autrement il y a certain passage secret bien insonorisés mais niveau confort… »

-Dis donc ! T'as l'air de t'y connaître ! » Siffle la semi-Elfe avec un sourire en coin « ta réputation est donc fondée ! Quand j'ai entendu les rumeurs, j'avoue ne pas les avoir cru tout de suite ! Mais dis-moi, il y a vraiment que du beau bétail à ton tableau de chasse ? »

Non mais elle s'entend parler ! On est pas à la boucherie-charcuterie du coin là, merde !

-Hey ! Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui ! » S'exclame-t-il.

-J'ai pas dis ça, mais… » réfléchit-elle en souriant.

-Mais ? » S'inquiète mon ennemi.

-Mais je me suis laissée entendre que… enfin… ce ne sont que des rumeurs… mais… »

-Accouche ! »

-Un certain Pouffsoufle, après une soirée bien arrosée, dans un coin sombre… »

-Il était consentant ! Et évite de le gueuler sur tous les toits ! Il faisait noir, j'avais pas vu son uniforme ! Je savais pas qu'il était chez les blaireaux ! » Se justifie le blond.

Une minute… J'ai bien entendu… UN Pouffsoufle ? Pas UNE ? Alors il serait…

-Bi Potter, il est seulement bi » dit Dwygaël coupant court à mes réflexions.

Saleté de manie qu'elle a de lire dans les pensées des autres ! Le Serpentard se tourne vers moi avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et bien quoi Potter ? La vierge effarouchée est… choquée peut-être ? » Ricane-t-il.

-T'insinue quoi là Malfoy ? » Commencais-je à m'énerver.

-Oh rien du tout ! J'insinue rien : J'expose un fait, c'est tout. »

-Pardon ? »

-T'es puceau Potter ! Le cache pas tout le monde le sais ! »

Alors là trop c'est trop ! J'explose littéralement.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS MALFOY ! QUE PARCE QUE CONTRAIREMENT À TOI, JE N'ÉCRIS PAS MA VIE SEXUELLE SUR LES MURS DE LA GRANDE SALLE, JE SUIS FORCÉMENT PUCEAU ? ET BIEN DÉSOLÉ DE BRISER TES BELLES ILLUSIONS MAIS JE SUIS AU REGRET DE T'INFORMER QUE LE SURVIVANT NE MOURRA PAS PUCEAU ! JE NE LE SUIS PLUS DEPUIS MA CINQUIÈME ANNÉE ET SI TU VEUX TOUT SAVOIR C'ÉTAIT AVEC CHO CHANG ! »

Marre à la fin ! Ils font chier tous avec leurs certitudes à la con ! Non je ne suis plus puceau ! Oui je l'ai fait avec Cho ! Et oui, ça a été un désastre ! Je préfère ne pas m'étendre sur ce sujet, je l'ai également, fais avec Ginny et ce n'était pas beaucoup plus brillant, mais ça Ron ne doit surtout pas l'apprendre sinon il me tue ! (Et il tuera probablement aussi sa sœur après.)

-Potter ! Respire ! Respire Potter ! Calme-toi ! » La brune vient de sortir de son lit et s'approche de moi, la peur à l'état pure marquant les traits de son visage.

Malfoy aussi me regarde, lui non plus ne fait plus le malin, dans ses yeux c'est la terreur et la panique que je peux lire, même s'il tente de ne rien faire transparaître sur son visage. Je sens ma vision se colorer de rouge et ressens les mêmes effets que cet été, dans le manoir des Black, quand j'ai décroché le tableau de la mère de Sirius, le sang qui gronde à mes tempes, mon rythme cardiaque ainsi que ma respiration qui s'accélèrent, mes cheveux qui se dressent en flottant autour de ma tête et enfin ma magie qui s'échappe par tous les pores de ma peau, ma magie que je peux sentir rouler le long de mes membres… en cette seconde je ne pense plus qu'à une chose : Merde !

Je vois les lèvres de la semi-Elfe bouger mais je n'entends rien, je ne comprends rien. Il faut qu'ils sortent de là ! Je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ! Je ne contrôle plus rien !

-Sortez de là tous les deux ! Sortez vite ! »

Je ne sais pas si j'ai hurlé ou murmuré et je m'en contre fout ! Mais au moins ils semblent m'avoir entendu et je distingue, plus que je ne vois, Dwygaël attraper ma Némésis et l'aider à sortir de la salle. Il était temps ! Ma magie éclate autour de moi, je ne sais pas si j'ai mal, si je pleure ou si je crie, je n'ai plus conscience du monde qui m'entoure, tout est rouge, rouge sang, rouge flamme. Une forme floue apparaît devant moi et tout devient noir.

(1): authentique ! Je vous assure que c'est insupportable ! Ça passe même à travers les boules quiès !

à suivre…

En fait j'en avait un peu marre de toute ces fic où Drago est le grand dragueur (bon OK c'est le cas ici aussi!lol) et Harry le puceau, même si ça m'énerve de lui avoir mis avec Cho pour sa première fois!

Lol j'adore même si ca me dégoute que ce soit avec Cho !

((1)) ndb: en pleine journée !!

nda: bah oui... faut pas croire mais château sorcier ou non il fait vachement froid!lol (comment ça une fausse escuse?)

à suivre...

Voili, voilou! Une tite review? merci d'avance (hésitez pas ça motive l'auteuse! lol)


	14. Chap 13: Cohabitaion Partie 1

**Titre:** Une aide inespérée

**Nom de l'auteur:** la miss35

**Résumé:** C'est parfois de l'ombre que peut venir la lumière, quand des personnes disparues refont surface pour venir en aide à un monde en guerre... (c'est pas super clair mais je suis nul en résumé!)

**Avertissement:** Cette fic est un slash HP/DM donc si vous n'aimez pas, y a la croix rouge qui est là pour ça...

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Tout est à moi... hélas non, tous les persos (pour le moment) et les lieux sont à cette très chère J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les lui emprunter.

**Note de l'auteur:** 77, c'est le nombre de passage sur le dernier chapitre, 0 c'est le nombre de reviews, alors en admettant que chaque personne passe deux fois, ça fait toujours environs 43 personnes à passer et personne à reviwer. J'en déduis donc que cette fic ne plait pas, plus et songe sérieusement à arrèter les publications sur ce site (ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est une simple constatation, à quoi bon continuer de publier si cette fic ennuie?).

A bon entendeur...

o0°0o

**Une aide inespérée**

**Chapitre n°13 : Cohabitation Partie 1**

o0°0o

-Aucun doute possible, Harry, tu es bien le fils de tes parents ! »

Je reviens lentement dans le monde des vivants, faisant remonter mes souvenirs à la surface : le « cours » d'Hermione sur le PGU, le rêve avec Voldemort, l'infirmerie, la dispute avec Malfoy et enfin le débordement de magie. Je grimace à cette dernière pensée avant de regarder autour de moi, l'infirmerie est… comme neuve ?

-On a… réparé les dégâts » sourit doucement ma marraine penchée au-dessus de moi « c'était impressionnant, je dois t'avouer que je n'avais jamais vu ma fille aussi paniquée et… »

-Je n'étais pas paniquée ! » Se défend la concernée « t'aurais réagi comment toi si tu voyais la magie de quelqu'un s'échapper de cette personne ? La magie est invisible ? Mon cul oui ! La sienne formait un brouillard rouge ! »

-Moi je veux bien, pour ton cul je veux dire… »

-Malfoy, c'est pas le moment ! » s'énerve la brune à la frontière de l'hystérie « et je te ferais remarquer que tu n'étais pas plus brillant que moi, surtout… »

Elle se stoppe soudain, comme si sa voix avait disparu, fusillant le blond du regard qui fait de même, semblant avoir perdu sa verve.

-Bon bref, après ce charmant interlude » ironise la reine en se tournant vers les deux concernés « j'aimerai que l'on m'explique comment mon filleul réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette. »

-C'est la deuxième fois »

-Pardon ? » S'étonne l'Elfe.

Hermione, que je viens de remarquer, s'avance et répète sa phrase.

-C'est la seconde fois que Harry fait de la magie sans baguette, la première c'était cet été, il a pu décrocher le tableau de Madame Black. »

-Il a brisé le sortilège de glue perpétuelle lancé par ma folle de belle-mère ?((1)) » S'exclame la blonde « Bien joué ! Que s'était-il passé exactement ? »

-Harry s'est… légèrement emporté suite à une lettre reçue du ministère pour l'enfermement des loups-garous » répond ma meilleure amie.

Un peu emporté ? Dans le genre euphémisme, on fait difficilement mieux sachant que j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais commettre un meurtre ce jour-là !

-D'accord, et aujourd'hui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Dans l'infirmerie, je veux dire, le reste j'y reviens après » questionne la femme de Sirius.

-Potter et Drago ont eu un accrochage suite à… » Commence Mallawenn junior avant que je ne l'interromps d'un ton sec.

-Suite à des propos déplacés de la dite fouine, je me suis UN PEU emporté et j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie, voilà, la discussion sur le sujet est close. »

Silence dans l'assemblée, quelques toussotements gênés, Malfoy est blême, non mais à quoi il s'attendait le décoloré ? Je vois Dwygaël froncer les sourcils et chuchoter quelque chose à l'intention de Malfoy qui écarquille les yeux et esquisse un « Quoi ? ». La semi Elfe hausse les épaules en me désignant du menton. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? J'intercepte le regard noir de Malfoy, regard que je lui rends, je ne lui ai rien dit, à part le traiter de fouine, mais ça, ça ne compte pas.

-OK je vois, l'autre sujet maintenant, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger qui vous ont amené m'ont dit que tu avais… « rêvé » de Voldemort. De quoi s'agissait-il exactement ? » Reprend ma marraine.

-Je sais pas trop. C'était plus des impressions… et là, il avait l'air très en colère, je sais pas par rapport à quoi, mais c'était important pour lui je pense. »

Ma marraine reste songeuse quelques minutes, elle se lève avant de me faire face.

-Harry, il me semble que tu devais prendre des cours d'occlumencie, je me trompe ? »

-Non » grognais-je « mais c'était avec Rogue, et… »

-Je vois, nous reprendrons ça dans quelques temps. Tu vas rester là jusqu'à lundi matin, puis tu pourras retourner en cours. Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger vous pouvez rester ici encore cinq minutes, Harry a besoin de se reposer, la magie sans baguette fatigue beaucoup. Sur ce bon rétablissement vous trois. »

Ron et Hermione s'approchent et nous discutons avant qu'ils ne soient jetés dehors par Pomfresh qui nous sert nos traitements respectifs. Il est 22h30, plus tard que ce que je ne pensais, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, mais alors que Morphée va pour me prendre dans ses bras, j'entends la voix traînante de ma Némésis((2)).

-Potter, pour ta gouverne, sache que les Malfoy ont les cheveux naturellement blonds depuis au minimum le temps des fondateurs. Bonne nuit le balafré. » (((3))

o0°0o

Le reste du week-end est passé relativement rapidement. Je n'ai pas desserré les dents du dimanche mais mes deux… « camarades » semblent souffrir d'incontinence verbale. Ils ont l'air vraiment très proches et cela (allez savoir pourquoi et si vous trouvez la réponse faites le moi savoir)((4)) a le don de m'énerver au plus haut point. Je n'avais jamais vu Dra… Malfoy, sourire d'une autre façon qu'ironique et encore moins rire autrement que méchamment, les Elfes doivent en effet avoir de grands pouvoirs.

Je suis, pour ma part, de retour à la table des lions. Dwygaël est toujours à l'infirmerie, ses blessures se referment lentement, mais elle devrait pouvoir revenir dans le courant de la semaine et pour Malfoy, ben personne ne sait qu'il est là, Ron, Hermione, moi et tous ceux que nous avons prévenu avons été placés sous un puissant sortilège nous empêchant de parler du blond quand quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qu'il est sur un lit à l'infirmerie (soient tous les autres élèves) même si cette personne est cachée et que nous n'avons pas conscience de sa présence. Cependant, McGonagall, ma marraine et Pomfresh disent (je cite n'allez pas imaginer que c'est moi qui ai pu déblatérer de telles conneries) qu'«il serait dommage d'empêcher un jeune homme au tel potentiel magique de développer ses dons, d'autant plus qu'il est de notre côté » fin de citation. Bref, ils sont tous en train de plancher dessus.

Pour Voldemort, Rogue nous a envoyé un message dans lequel il expliquait qu'il y avait effectivement un problème, mais que les moyens de communication étant étroitement surveillés, il ne pouvait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

De mon côté, les autres pensent que j'ai chopé un petit truc pas très grave genre gros rhume (la panique s'ils savaient la vérité…).

-Harry ! Ouhou ! Harry ! Le monde sorcier appelle Harry Potter, Harry Potter répondez ! » Parodie Hermione en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Excuse-moi, tu voulais ? » Demandais-je en revenant à la réalité.

-Le sel s'il-te-plait » sourit mon amie « merci. Alors ? Ton week-end ? »

-Infernal ! Ces deux-là s'entendent comme pas possible, ils ont la même mentalité ! »

-La gloire aux sang pur ? » Crache Ron.

-Non, d'autant plus que ce serait mal placé de sa part à elle, mais dans le genre humour noir et blagues salaces ont fait rarement mieux, je pense. » soupirais-je.

-Pire que Seamus ? » S'étonne le roux.

-Seamus à la puissance dix, insupportables je te dis. »

Mon meilleur ami ouvre de grands yeux ronds et enfourne un petit pain sous l'œil dégoûté d'Hermione qui préfère se tourner vers moi.

-Alors comme ça les rumeurs sur LUI seraient fondées ? » Me demande-t-elle.

-Quelles rumeurs ? » Questionne Ron la bouche pleine.

-Celles selon lesquelles il serait un vrai chasseur de tête au tableau de chasse des plus impressionnant, il aurait tapé dans toutes les maisons à ce que l'on dit » rigole la brunette.

-Comment ça ? » Continue mon ami décidément à côté de la plaque.

-Dis plutôt dans tous les dortoirs, tu serais plus proche de la vérité » répondis-je amusé.

Si Hermione est surprise, elle ne le montre en rien et sourit d'avantage.

-Je me demande si tout ce que disent les filles à son sujet est vrai. »

-Mais de qui vous parlez à la fin ? » S'énerve clairement Ron.

-C'est vrai qu'IL est un très bon amant ? » Chuchote Mione intéressée sans plus s'occuper du roux.

-Mais de… » Ron s'arrête et blêmit, je crois qu'il a (enfin) compris, il se tourne lentement vers Hermione et gronde tout bas « qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

-Je me réfère uniquement aux ragots Ron, dé-stresse ! De toute façon, ça m'étonnerai que môssieur "s'abaisse à se taper des « sang-de-bourbes »" » se justifie notre amie.

Ron arbore à présent le doux teint frais d'une écrevisse tout juste plongée dans l'eau bouillante, il ouvre et referme la bouche à intervalles réguliers sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, il finit par se lever et sort de la grande salle en claquant la porte.((5))

-Bah… qu'est ce qu'il a ? » S'étonne Herm « j'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire ? »

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Ils sont décidément aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre, c'est dingue.

-T'inquiètes, ça lui passera » Rassurais-je jeune fille « on va le retrouver tout à l'heure en botanique. »

Mon amie hausse les épaules et termine son thé.

o0°0o

Je ne pensais pas que Ron allait être si rancunier, ça fait maintenant trois semaines qu'il n'adresse plus la parole à Hermione à cause de ce qu'elle a… ce qu'elle a quoi d'ailleurs ? Elle n'a même pas sous-entendu qu'elle voulait faire quoi que ce soit de peu catholique avec Malfoy! J'ai du l'arrêter trois fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie en lui expliquant que ça ne servirai à rien mais il avait l'air bien motivé pour casser la gueule au blond.

Dwygaël est revenu en cours mais passe tout son temps libre à l'infirmerie, elle devrait louer un lit, ça simplifierai les choses... non je ne suis pas cinique, c'est juste que je me demande ce qu'elle fiche à Griffondor si elle aime tant les Serpentards, enfin un serpent en particulier.

Les jours se suivent, et Poudlard ne semble pas épargné par la guerre, si les sortilèges de Dumbledore tiennent encore le choc contre les attaques, les murs de l'école ne nous protègent pas des mauvaises nouvelles de l'extérieur. Les attentats, de plus en plus fréquents, commencent à s'étendre à toute l'Europe. L'Allemagne, qui accueillait le match amical((6)) Allemagne/Russie la semaine dernière, les dégâts occasionnés par la bombe((7)), placée sous la tribune officielle, ont été énormes. Rares sont les élèves à ne pas avoir reçu « l'enveloppe bleue », la fameuse missive du ministère annonçant la mort d'un proche. Mais malgré tout, aucun élève n'a été retiré de l'établissement.

-Harry, pourrais-tu dire à Ron que le plat de saucisses ne porte pas son nom et qu'il faudrait penser à le faire tourner! » Me demande Hermione sur un ton qui se veut neutre.

-Harry, pourrais-tu dire à Miss-je-sais-tout que la salade n'est pas sa propriété privée » rétorque Ron sur un ton plus sec.

-Harry, pourrais tu dire à Monsieur-je-ne-sais-rien de renvoyer le sel » attaque la brunette en haussant la voix.

-Harry... »

Par pitié Merlin, sors-moi de là! Je suis assis entre deux imbéciles incapables de se parler et qui se servent de moi pour communiquer, Merlin sauve-moi! Envoie-moi une aide, n'importe quoi!

-Potter! »

Une aide! Pas une emmerde de plus!((8))

Je me tourne vers la semi Elfe qui m'indique de la suivre, je sors de table en saluant mes amis et prends la suite de la « princesse » dans les couloirs. Nous arrivons devant la gargouille du bureau directorial.

-Yariols! » Lance la brune avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage.

Je repense avec nostalgie au ancien mots de passe de ce bureau qui n'étaient que des confiseries, ça fait bizarre de changer.

-Les Yariols sont des tartelettes elfiques à base de Yars, de gros agrumes de mon monde à la pulpe citronnée. »

Malgré la reprise de mes cours d'occlumencie avec ma marraine, j'ai encore de mal à fermer mon esprit, et je pense que cette fille ne fait aucun effort pour ne pas lire dans ma tête. J'entre dans le bureau, McGonagall est assise dans son fauteuil de directrice, ma marraine debout à côté du perchoir de Fumseck et Pomfresh installée sur un des sièges. La directrice nous indique deux chaises où nous nous asseyons.

-Bien, maintenant nous allons commencer, à moins que vous ne préféreriez attendre... »

-Madame la directrice, si vous me permettez, je pense qu'il serais plus sage de leur expliquer cela maintenant, pour le reste... »

-Je suis d'accord avec Pompom, Minerva. »

-C'est ce que je pense également » acquiesce l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose « Alléïanor vous voulez commencez? »

Ma marraine s'approche du bureau et pose dessus un étrange objet, une sorte d'étoile à trois branches en métal, je dirais. L'Elfe pointe sa baguette sur le bibelot et prononce une incantation. Les trois extrémités de l'étoile se redressent et se divisent en fractales((9)), comme un flocon de neige, des étincelles électriques se forment et passent d'une des pointes principale aux autres formant bientôt un triangle blanc bleuté, les petites aiguilles cliquètent et semblent libérer une légère fumée de couleur rouge qui... s'agglomère au dessus du triangle en une sphère plus compact, le mouvement des étincelles s'accélère puis se stoppe, s'éteint avant de dégager une forte puissance lumineuse. Après avoir cligné des yeux, nous regardons l'orbe écarlate formée d'un fluide semblable à celui de la Pensine excepté la couleur. Je regarde les vaguelettes et les tourbillons qui se déplacent à la surface. Dwygaël pousse un léger sifflement et Pomfresh étouffe un petit cri.(1)

-Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il s'agit de... de ce à quoi je pense? » Demande timidement l'infirmière.

-Ceci est un analyseur de magie, les moldus ont des thermomètres pour détecter leur fièvre, nous avons nos analyseurs pour vérifier le fonctionnement de nos sources magiques, la plus part des maladies touchant les créatures magiques viennent de là... » expose ma marraine.

-Eh ben putain! Celui à qui appartient cette source magique ferait bien de filer chez son médicomage! »

-Dwygaël! » s'offusque sa mère.

-Ben quoi? Tu vois cette source aussi bien que moi non? On dirait qu'elle va exploser d'une minute à l'autre. »

-A qui... appartient cette source magique? » Demande McGonagall.

Un silence gêné tombe sur la pièce.

-Et bien... » commence la reine.

-C'est la mienne, n'est-ce pas? » j'essaye de garder un ton neutre mais je crois que ma voix tremble alors que je regarde la blonde.

-Oui. »

La réponse vient de tomber, tel un couperet.

- Harry, quand tu as perdu connaissance après avoir fait ta crise de magie sans baguette, j'ai... j'ai prélevé un peu de ton sang pour analyser ta magie, et le résultat est là, devant toi » elle soupire avant de reprendre « tu es puissant Harry, très puissant mais tu ne canalises pas suffisamment ta magie et cela pourrait se retourner contre toi. »

- Ca peut être dangereux ? » m'inquiétais-je.

-Oui, pour toi, d'une part, car même si ta magie ne peut se retourner à proprement parler contre toi dans ce genre de situation, tu pourrais te vider de tes forces et tomber dans le coma... ou pire, mais c'est surtout pour ceux qui t'entourent, ta magie peut les... étouffer en quelque sorte. Pour le moment tes... « crises » semblent se déclencher sous le coup de la colère, mais il se peut qu'un jour, tu en fasses une sans en avoir conscience, dans ton sommeil, par exemple. »

Elle marque une pause me laissant le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Je réalise alors lentement le danger que je représente pour les autres, le dortoir, les Griffondors, mes amis!

-Harry, je sais que ça ne va pas te faire plaisir, mais réfléchis bien à cette proposition, je te propose de te donner des cours particuliers pour maîtriser ta magie en plus des cours d'occlumencie, et je mets à ta disposition une chambre privée et sécurisée au cas où... »

-Et moi ? » intervient Dwygaël « qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dans l'histoire ? »

-La « chambre privée » est en fait plus proche d'un appartement, il y a trois chambre, un séjour, une salle de bain et une salle de combat, ce que je propose c'est qu'Harry, toi et une troisième personne cohabitiez ensemble... »

-Quoi ? Se révolte la brune « et en quel honneur? »

-Je répète, il y aura une salle de combat pour armes et sortilèges, c'est ce dont tu as besoin non ? » demande calmement la prof de DCFM.

La semi Elfe se calme instantanément et réfléchit.

-Cette partie est donc réglée » annonce McGonagall avant de se tourner vers Pomfresh « et vous ? Où en êtes vous? »

-Ce sera prêt pour ce soir sans problème, Nymphadora et Flitwick ont presque terminé et... il est d'accord. »

-Le plus gros est donc fait! » soupire la directrice « et pour les autres élèves vous proposez quoi ? »

-Maladie rare, non contagieuses demandant des soins particuliers et un environnement calme, ce que ne peut apporter un dortoir. »

-Parfait, vous pouvez y aller » dit la directrice à notre intention.

o0°0o

Mon départ de la tour Griffondor aura au moins eu le mérite de faire se réconcilier Ron et Hermione qui se sont tout les deux se mirent d'accord sur le fait que mon départ n'arrangerait rien, que j'allais m'isoler, m'éloigner d'eux, et cetera, et ceatera. Je leur ai donc expliqué le problème avec ma magie que c'était dangereux pour moi, et surtout pour eux. Ils ont absolument tenu à m'accompagner et nous nous sommes donc quittés devant un tableau représentant les quatre fondateurs apparemment impatients d'avoir le mot de passe pour vaquer à leurs occupations, seul problème: je n'ai pas ce mot de passe.

-Mais enfin Harry, elle te l'a forcément donné! » me sermonne Hermione.

-Mais non Mione! Je t'assure que je... »

-_Cohabitation_! » lance une voix derrière nous.

Le tableau s'écarte, non sans quelques exclamations de joie, dévoilant un escalier.

-Mot de passe à la con » marmonne Dwygaël « ta chambre est en haut de l'escalier à droite, c'est un tableau représentant des flammes, tu devra trouver un mot de passe. Pour la salle d'armes, tu abaisses la hache située au-dessus de la cheminée et la salle de bain est derrière la tapisserie aux sirènes, « nuées d'automne », c'est le mot de passe, tu retiendras tout ? De toute façon maintenant c'est chacun pour sa pomme. »

Elle disparaît derrière la peinture d'une forêt, après avoir lancé un mot de passe en elfique.

-Sympa ta colloc » raille Ron.

-Je te plains déjà Harry » rigole Hermione « c'est qui la troisième personne? »

-Pas la moindre idée » répondis-je.

-Si ça se trouve c'est la fouine » ricane mon ami.

-Parle pas de malheur » grommelais-je légèrement apeuré tout d'un coup, j'y avais pas pensé à celui-là!

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron! McGonagal ne mettrait pas ensemble les deux plus grand ennemis de Poudlard! Elle ne tient pas à ce qu'il y ai un meurtre dans l'enceinte de son établissement! »

J'adresse un sourire complice à ma meilleure amie, même si je reste inquiet.

o0°0o

Un peut de silence s'il vous plait! » demande McGonagal en tapotant son couteau contre son verre.

Les conversation diminuent peu à peu, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Les têtes se tournent, et chacun attend l'annonce de la directrice.

-Merci, pour sa sécurité, un élève de Darnélia, l'école de sorcellerie Suédoise, a été placé chez nous, il intégrera directement la septième année, faites le entrer » ajoute la femme à Rusard.

Le concierge se presse vers la porte qu'il ouvre, dévoilant un jeune homme blond vénitien((10)).

À suivre...

(1) nda: je sais, c'est très long comme description, pourtant je l'ai raccourcit au minimum là! (désolée! --')

((1)) ndb: Vu son age elle a pas du voir bcp Sirius donc encore moins sa grand mère paternelle ( a moins qu'elle aussi soit marier a Sirius )

nda: La blonde c'est Alléïanor, sa fille, Dwygaël est brune.

((2)) ndb: il a donc accepter le fait d'être amoureux de Draco s'il l'appelle comme ca

nda: il est pas encore amoureux de Dray (ou du moins il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte.

((3))ndb: Je suppose que c'est Dwygaël qui a dit à Malefoy qu' Harry l'avait traité de décoloré , mais cela fait un peu gamin, je trouve

nda: mais ce sont des gamins justement!

((4))ndb: moi je sais il est amoureuuuuuuuxxxxx !!!

nda: et oui!!!

((5))ndb:T'as vu les portes que c'est ? Ron devient superman !!

nda: ahem... si je dis qu'il s'est aidé d'un sortilège ça compte?'

((6))ndb: de quoi ?

nda: bah... de quidditch. Tu connais beaucoup de sport sorcier toi?

((7))ndb: c'est un truc moldu

nda: Je sais, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux! Dsl --'

((8))ndb: XPDR !!! Jen pensais que ce serait Malfoy

nda: contente que ça ai fais rire au moins une personne!

((9))ndb: qu'est-ce que c'est ?

nda: c'est des maths, un trais qui se sépare en deux, chaque séparations se sépare en deux etc... à l'infinie (c'est du moins ce que j'ai compris quand mon prère me l'a expliquer!XD) ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que ça ressemble à un flocons de neige vu au microscope.

((10))ndb: Malefoy ?

nda: Bah non... Dray il a les cheveux blond platine (l'oréal, parce que je le... ahem... dsl XD)


End file.
